


My Most Prized Possesion

by AMelodyLikeNoOther



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catherine is crazy, F/M, Fix-It, Francis doesn't die, Mary and Francis are somewhat happy, baby Stuart-Valois, because screw history, but calms down, frary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:28:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 52,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMelodyLikeNoOther/pseuds/AMelodyLikeNoOther
Summary: Mary doesn't sign away her claim to the English throne. Instead, her and Francis leave for Paris earlier than expected. Francis lives, but life still isn't easy for the two royals who rule over two countries and are trying not to lose themselves to French Court. Originally posted on ffn





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is to please my shipper heart and let Francis and Mary actually get the life they deserve. I hope you enjoy!

Mary looked down at her sleeping husband as she dressed. She didn't want to wake him but she knew that they should head back to the carriage to continue their way to Paris. Once she finished dressing, she gently leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Francis stirred. He awoke to Mary gazing lovingly at him. He smiled at the vision in front of him that he could say was only for him. Francis raised up to catch her in another kiss, and another, and another.

"Francis," Mary laughed and laid her hand on his chest, giving him a little resistance to his intent. "As much as I enjoy this, I really think we should get going. I am quite excited to reach Paris."

Francis laid back in defeat. His hand came up and caressed her face. "If you insist. But I would be happy to just stay here for a week. No one to bother us and our only needs are to eat and make love."

"That sounds lovely," Mary's hand came up to rest on his. "I do enjoy the warmth of a bed during night however. I do promise to make this trip memorable, and who knows, maybe when we return your mother will successfully test my chamber pot again."

"That, my dear, would be the loveliest thing in the world." Francis swiftly sat up and switched positions with Mary, pinning her to the blanket they lay on. Mary cried out with delight. Francis held Mary's arms above her head and leaned down to passionately kiss her. "But who says we can't try once more before we leave?"

Mary laughed. "I do!" She exclaimed. "I am already dressed and don't care to have to put on and tie my corset again." Francis pouted but Mary ignored him. "Maybe if you are good, we can have a little fun in the carriage like you very much like to have."

Francis perked up, "I like the sound of that." He quickly stood up and started dressing before Mary had time to even react to his agreement. "Well why are you just lying there? We have a long carriage ride ahead of us if we want to get to Paris."

Mary didn't get up, instead she just smiled and giggled at her husband.

"Fine," Francis said, only in his undershirt and trousers. "If you won't get up, I guess I'll have to make you." He crouched down and place one arm under her knees and the other around her shoulders, then he stood up and brought her with him.

"Francis!" Mary cried with laughter, "I can walk you know."

"But this way is so much more enjoyable," Francis grinned at her, his blue eyes boring into her hazel ones.

"You need to finish dress though my love," Mary stroked his face.

Francis sighed, "Why do you give such sound arguments?"

"Because it's my job to give you good advice, I am your Queen after all," Mary planted a kiss on his lips before he let her down. "Now, you finish dressing and I will grab these blankets."

Mary picked up the blanket that covered them and began folding it. She set it down once it was folded and grabbed the next. It wasn't until she started folding the second one that she realized that Francis hadn't moved. Instead, he just stood there, staring at her.

"What is it now?" Mary asked slightly annoyed with one hand on her hip, the other holding the blanket.

"Nothing," Francis responded with a smile, "I just hope you know how utterly and completely in love with you I am."

Mary's annoyance went out like a light, in its place came a bright smile. Francis quickly closed the gap between the two to steal one last passionate kiss before he finished dressing. It didn't take long before the pair were walking back to their carriage and guards, hand in hand.

Francis nodded at his coachman as he handed Mary into the carriage. He followed Mary and the coachman shut the door behind him. He settled next to Mary, his arm snaking around her waist and her head finding the crook of his neck. No words were spoken as the carriage continued on its way to Paris. The royal couple just sat in peace, basking in the feeling of one another, not knowing that the day could have had a very different outcome if they had decided to stay longer. Instead, both King and Queen were in perfect health and happy to enjoy a peaceful carriage ride to Paris with their bodies flush against one another, happy and in love.

\---

"Francis?" Mary spoke to her husband, putting her earrings in. Francis said nothing, he only looked up from tying his shirt and caught her eye, signaling that she had his attention. "What do you have planned that requires us to leave our room and dress so nice?"

"Would you have rather just stayed here all night and well into the morning?" Francis replied, purposefully not answering the question she posed.

"Well, yes, I would like that very much, but I am curious as to what you have planned."

"All I can tell you is that we will be dinning with some important noblemen that reside here in Paris, and then something that I've been wanting to do since the day you came back to Court."

Mary stared at him, questioningly. "What have you wanted to do since the day I returned to Court?"

"That, my dear, is a secret that you shall find out when the time comes."

Mary rolled her eyes, knowing he wouldn't give up any more details to their plans for the evening. She was a little annoyed at not knowing, but at the same time intrigued and excited for the surprise he had planned. She finished putting on her jewelry in silence, knowing that she'd have to get through a dinner where she was the Queen, instead of just Mary before she learned of the surprise he had in store for her.

Francis studied Mary as she finished getting ready. He watched the emotions play out on her face and couldn't help but smile. He thought he'd never get more moments like the one he experienced in their temporary chambers. The little moments that only husband and wife experienced with each other. As Mary flatten her gown and looked herself once more in the mirror, Francis approached her. His hands glided around her waist to come together on her stomach. He slowly placed his open mouth on her neck, sending shivers down her spine. A soft moan escaped Mary's lips and her eyes slid shut as Francis continued his ministration.

"Francis," she breathed. "Francis- as- as enjoyable as this is," another moan escaped her lips, "we have a dinner to, um, to attend to."

Francis smiled against her neck, "But this is so much better."

Mary turned around in his arms, her own hands coming up to his chest. "I agree, but there is a table full of nobles waiting to dine with us. We are the King and Queen of France; they will notice if we aren't there."

Francis threw his head back in defeat with an exasperated groan. "I know, I know," he lifted his head back to meet her amused gaze. "I just wish we could skip the dinner and go back to being what we have been these past few days, just a boy and girl."

"Well, I don't think we are children anymore," Mary joked. "I think we both have proved that you are most definitely a man, and I am most definitely a woman."

Francis gave a small laugh, "I quite agree." He gave her one last kiss before letting her go in favor of offering an arm to guide her out of their room.

The royals entered the dining room to find all their guest present and waiting for them. They all stood, waiting for first the Queen, then the King to sit before they all took their places as well. The conversation was light, the noble men and women talking of families and polite topics, no politics were breeched with the noblewomen present. It wasn't until after dinner, where the noble women gathered to continue their talks of dresses and children and the men to discuss politics with their King and Queen.

"Your majesties," a nobleman spoke up as soon as their wives had left their presence. "There have been whispers here in Paris. Whispers about a potential assassination attempt on the Queen's life."

Francis abruptly lowered the goblet of wine he had been drinking and Mary grasped his arm tightly. There always was a looming threat of death for royals, especially when Mary's cousin wanted her dead, but it was different to hear of those threats coming into reality.

"What more information do you have?" Francis spoke, his hand sliding into Mary's.

"All we have heard is that Elizabeth is throwing more money at assassins in France to get close to the Queen and kill her. We don't know exactly who these assassins are nor when they will strike." Francis and Mary both stayed silent, processing the information. "We do know however, that they are unaware of the presence of the King and Queen in Paris."

"Well then," Mary started, not really sure where she was going with her sentence. "We are only here until the end of the week. When we return to Court we'll have to assign more guards and be extra careful."

"Yes, and we will find out more when we return," Francis agreed. "I want you all to keep your ears open to see if there will be attempts while we are in Paris. There is no doubt that these people that Elizabeth has paid will get word of our presence here." The lords nodded in understanding. "I will speak with my guards and take their advice into account."

After a moment of silence, Mary spoke up again, "Are there any more pressing matters to discuss?" The lords shook their heads to convey there was nothing else.

"Very well," Francis concluded, not wanting to stay with the noblemen any longer than he had to. "My wife and I have much to discuss, we shall retire for the night."

A murmur of "your majesties" were accompanied with each man bowing to their King and Queen as the two left the room. Mary and Francis gave a polite smile to men before Francis escorted Mary out of the room.

"Francis," Mary began worriedly once they left the room.

"There is no current dangerous threat so I suggest we wait until morning to deal with it," Francis quickly interrupted, turning to face his wife. His hands cupped her face, effectively forcing her to look him in the eye and easing her worry. "For now, I don't want you to think about it. We will fully deal with it when we get back to Court where the backstabbing and lying and meant to take place," they both laughed. "Besides, I have a lovely surprise for you and I'm sure you are curious as to what it is."

Mary smiled, her hand stroking one of his. "Thank you," she whispered. "You're too good for me."

"Nonsense," Francis exclaimed, grabbing her hand that had been stroking his and standing up straight. "We love each other and we have two countries that depend on us, so I think we are perfect for each other. Now come, the surprise awaits."

Mary laughed and followed him out, not caring where they were going, as long as they were together. Francis lead her outside where the sun was setting and casting a golden glow over the city. They took a short walk to the Louvre, with guards following them but keeping their distance. A table with wine and strawberries sat in the open. There was a cellist playing soft music and a servant there to take care of any other needs they may have.

"Being royal does sometimes have its perks," Francis whispered as he watched Mary's mesmerized face at the beautiful little scene he had set.

"Yes, it really does," Mary replied quietly, still in a little shock of the romantic setting he had chosen.

"I figured, after I miraculously came back from the dead," Francis pulled out the chair for Mary so she could take a seat, "that we should take this opportunity and live a little. Not be too caught up in the politics."

"I agree," Mary replied as Francis poured them each a goblet of wine. "It is nice not having to talk about what's best for our countries every waking moment of the day."

"To us," Francis raised his goblet in a toast. "We are King and Queen of two nations, but we also a husband and wife and should relish in the fact that we found love in this bleak world."

"To us," Mary gave a small, admiring smile.

Husband and wife drank their wine, savoring the quiet moment they had together. The sun slowly sunk into the horizon. The golden and pink sky was replaced by a deep blue that had freckles of light upon it. By the time the sun was gone, the goblets had been emptied and the couple sat, just listening to the melody the cellist created. Mary felt like she could fall asleep in the peaceful setting. Her husband, however, startled her when he abruptly stood up and walked around the table to offer her his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Francis asked, slightly bowing to show respect.

Mary giggled, "Yes, you most definitely may."

She took his hand and they slowly started swaying together, bodies fitting into the other like pieces in a puzzle. Mary's head was tucked into Francis's neck, just breathing in his distinct scent she had gotten to know well over the years. Her hands were on his neck, softly playing with the hair on the back of his head. Francis's hands rested on the small of her back, one of his thumbs gently rubbing circles on her back.

"I told you I wanted to dance under the stars at the Louvre," Francis spoke softly.

Mary craned her head back to look him in the eyes. "That's what all of this was about?" She gestured to the table and cellist. Francis nodded. "So does this mean we are going to do all the things on that list of yours?"

"Well, not right away. We still do have to rule over two countries, but eventually we'll check off all the items off the list."

"Hmm," Mary rested her head back against his shoulder, "I like the sound of that." Mary took a deep breath in, relaxing into his embrace as they continued to sway. "Can I know what's next on the list?"

"What's next?" Francis asked, going through his list, deciding what to tell her. "Next is having a baby with you."

"That sounds lovely," Mary hummed, eyes closed and a smile on her face. She thought of a boy with Francis's hair and her eyes, a child that was part him and part her. "A baby to take care of and watch grow up where we grew up."

"And eventually play with his or her cousins and brothers and sisters."

"And then we'll leave Scotland and France to our children and just enjoy being just husband and wife."

"Yes, one day," Francis replied, wistfully.


	2. Chapter 2

The carriage smoothly rolled along the King's Road. After one week in Paris, the royal couple had to return back to Court and attend to the matters of the nation. Mary slept, curled up to Francis with his arm fit snuggly around her. Francis stared out the window, watching the passing scenery. He breathed in Mary's scent, flashing back to when his brother told him that she smelt nice. He couldn't help but agree then, despite him trying to fend off any affectionate feelings for her. Now, he reveled in her scent and it brought him joy to take it in and not have his own thoughts fighting him. As the chateau that they called home came into view, Francis kissed Mary's forehead and gently shook her awake.

"We are nearly there," he whispered, moving hair out of her face. Mary slowly opened her eyes.

"Back to Court," Mary mumbled. "This feels like a new start, like it did when we came back after our wedding tour."

"It does," Francis agreed, stroking her arm. "Except now we are King and Queen and have much more responsibilities to deal with."

"Well, we were King and Queen then too. Except, we were just rulers of Scotland, not both Scotland and France."

"Yes, but you know what I mean," Francis smiled at Mary's small joke.

"I do," Mary conceded. "Will you promise me that we will at least,  _try_  to stay like we have been this past week, loving and together?"

"I can promise you to try. I do hope Court doesn't get in the way of our relationship like it has in the past," Francis wistfully hoped.

"But it's French Court and that's about as likely as your mother not spying on people constantly."

"Very true, but I do promise to try," Francis pulled Mary closer, "and I promise that we will take more breaks like this one so we can stay sane."

"I'd like that very much," Mary smiled up at Francis, although their lives and love weren't perfect, she loved what they had and wouldn't trade it for the world.

Francis gave Mary a chaste but passionate kiss. Mary melted into the kiss, allowing herself one more moment of being a woman before she morphed into the Queen she was. She sat up straight, fixed her hair, and smoothed out her dress. The gates of the chateau passed by and the carriage quickly came to a stop. The door opened to let Francis out before he turned around and helped Mary out. They were greeted by Catherine, Greer, and Lola as well as several servants and nobles.

"Francis, Mary," Catherine greeted them with arms outstretched. She hugged her son while Mary's ladies greeted and hugged her. "We have much to discuss," Catherine abruptly broke the happy reunions. Francis and Mary shared a look, both thinking how the drama of Court couldn't even wait until they were inside.

"Very well," Francis held his hand out to escort his wife inside. Catherine lead them to the throne room where Lord Narcisse was waiting. Mary forced a polite smile on her face, not surprised to find Narcisse a part of whatever Catherine had rushed them inside for.

"Lord Narcisse," Mary greeted.

"Your majesties," Narcisse bowed. He stood behind the table that Catherine lead them to. "I hope you had a nice time away from Court but now I think it best to deal with everything you missed." Francis nodded for him to continue. "Our spies have intercepted a message from England that was meant to be delivered to a potential assassin." Narcisse hand the message to Francis. "We believe that this is not the only message of its kind. There are most likely several messages that reached their destination."

Mary and Francis were not surprised. The message only confirmed what was reported to them in Paris. "What is it?" Catherine asked, not expecting to see them calm like they were.

"We got word of potential assassins coming after Mary, and by extension, myself, in Paris," Francis responded. "It appears that Elizabeth is trying to fully secure her throne. We will need to be extra careful and post another guard outside our chambers at night."

Francis looked at Mary's worried face, he knew she was thinking if it would just be best for her to abdicate her claim to the English throne. When her eyes met his, he conveyed that they would talk later, not in front of the prying eyes of his mother and Lord Narcisse who would try to sway her decision. Mary let out the breath she was holding, understanding that he would support her.

"I agree," Narcisse replied. "That isn't the only news of England however. There are rumors that Elizabeth never intends to marry. This would mean two things your majesty. Either you could claim her throne now or wait until her demise where the throne would go to any children you should bare." Narcisse stared at Mary, expectantly.

Mary disliked his gaze, not wanting to share everything with Narcisse and give him more power. Although he married Lola and had truly changed for the better, Mary was still hesitant to trust him with power that he could use against them. "I shall consider my options and come to a decision on a later date," Mary dismissed his want diplomatically. "Is there anything else that needs our attention?"

Narcisse and Catherine filled the King and Queen in on the events that occurred during the week they were away. When they were completely filled in, the couple retired to their chambers to change. Bash intercepted the two before they had reached their destination however.

"I'm sorry to bombard you both with this before, I'm sure, you've even gotten a chance to breathe after returning but I wanted to let you know what I've found." Bash began once they had exchanged greetings. "There has been another killing since you both left. A ladies-maid was found dead with her heart cut out in the wine cellar."

Mary gasped, "So close?"

"I'm afraid so," Bash replied. "Whoever this is, they have been gradually killing closer and closer to Court. It's only a matter of time before they take a life more significant than a servant."

"Are you any closer to finding whoever is doing this?" Francis inquired, troubled.

"No, I've been trying to find something new but can't seem to find anything that will lead me to whoever is behind this."

"What can I do to help?" Francis asked.

"I was hoping you could make an announcement to Court the servants to be more careful, put people on notice and make them cautious. It may anger the killer if his potential victims are wary and harder to kill."

"Very well, but I need you to find this killer as soon as possible. I don't need hysteria in Court of a potential murderer who seems to just enjoy killing."

"I will try my best, thank you Francis," Bash grasped Francis's shoulder to show his appreciation. "I am going to talk with Delphine, she may know more about whoever this is."

Bash made to leave but Mary called out to him, "Bash, be careful."

Bash nodded, "I will."

Once Bash left completely, Francis held out his hand to Mary. He continued to escort her to their chambers. "Francis," Mary spoke as they entered their chambers.

"Yes?" Francis answered.

"You cannot tell the servants that there is a killer loose in Court. If word were to get to Elizabeth, she could use this killer against me. Not to mention, it would make France seem week if we can't even deal with a murderer in our own home."

"Mary," Francis cut off her stern speech. "I agree with you. Telling people, we have a killer on the loose would do no good. I think we should just inform them to be more cautious. That way the killer will have a harder time killing."

"I don't think that will be enough. People won't change their habits unless there is a true threat to their lives or those around them," Mary reasoned from personal experience.

"What do you propose we do then?"

"Tell them about Elizabeth's threats and actions. Say that there is an increased threat to the King and Queen and these assassins that Elizabeth has hired will kill anyone in their way to get to us. People won't work themselves into a frenzy because of a killer who has a target in their minds. They will if there's a killer who just likes to kill however."

Francis stroked his short beard, thinking. "That could work. It may even help us in two areas. If Elizabeth gets word that we know about her assassins she may call them off. She'll think we have proof that she is paying people to kill you and have no choice but to stop them if she wants to keep her head."

"Let's just hope this works," Mary declared in agreement. "Then we will have less to worry about other than the day to day drama of French Court."

* * *

Francis entered his chambers that night to find Mary already ready for sleep and staring out the window. He gently closed the doors and walked up behind her. His arms went around her to give her a comforting hug. He pressed his lips to her cheek, noticing her visibly relax into his hold. "What's got ahold of your thoughts?" Mary leaned her head back to rest on his shoulder, her eyes closed and her own hands grasping his. A sigh escaped her lips. "Elizabeth, I'm guessing."

"Yes," Mary replied, eyes still closed. "I'm wondering if it would make life easier to just give up my claim to the English throne. I have no desire to rule England as well as Scotland and France after all." Mary lifted her head and twisted in his grasp, her hands coming to rest on his chest. "It's not worth it to have constant threats from Elizabeth and maybe she would stop her attacks on Scotland if I gave up my claim, that way we can stop having to defend Scotland's boarders and sending men to their deaths." Francis merely nodded and didn't say anything, one of his hands came up to stroke Mary's cheek. "And Francis, what if, when we have children, she turns her sights on them and tries to kill any heirs we may produce? We can protect ourselves, but it will be harder to protect children, especially with how much responsibilities we currently have."

Francis smiled at her talk of children, although their conversation was serious, he loved the thought of their children running around Court. "I think," he began, "that those are all excellent reasons to abdicate your claim and whatever you want to do, I will support you. You are right that she could turn her attention to any children we may have and hopefully Scotland will be safer if you do abdicate. We can never know, but that is a choice you have to make as the Queen of both Scotland and France."

Mary gazed off past Francis, not really seeing anything. She didn't want to have to worry about this topic anymore. "I think I want to abdicate my claim."

"Then you shall abdicate it," Francis supported. "It will take some time of course. We will have to have discussions with England as well as our own nobles but I won't let them force you to change your mind."

"Thank you," Mary whispered as Francis leaned down and pressed his lips to Mary's forehead.

"I will support you Mary, not because you are my Queen, but because you are my wife and I love you."

"I love you too," Mary whispered before closing the gap between the two. They passionately kissed each other, Francis's tongue slipped into her mouth. He broke the kiss to place hot, open mouth kisses along her neck and collar. A moan escaped Mary's mouth as she gripped Francis's hair. Francis's hands came up to shed Mary of her nightgown. Mary began to undress him at the same time, the need for one another still as strong as when they were first married. They made love well into the night, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


	3. Chapter 3

All the servants and guards gathered just outside the throne room where the King sat on his throne, waiting for his Queen. Bash stood off to the side of his half-brother and Leith accompanied him. The only other people in the room were Francis's personal guards that were only loyal to the King and Queen. Mary entered through a side door, her heels clicking on the floor, breaking the silence the others held in waiting for her. Mary smiled at her husband, Bash, and Leith before turning and taking her place on her own throne. Francis sat straight up and signaled for his guards to send the servants and rest of the guards in. Swiftly, they filed into the room and lined up in organized lines.

Francis eyed the servants and guards as the lined up. Once everyone was in and still, Francis started speaking, "Firstly, I want to thank you all for coming so promptly and efficiently. But the real reason we have called you all here is because we wanted to warn you of a threat that this castle is facing."

"As you all know," Mary continued, "Queen Elizabeth of England is threatened by me simply being alive. She is threatened because I have a strong claim to her throne. Elizabeth has threatened my life several times and attempted to assassinations as well."

Francis finished, "We have recently discovered that assassins have been hired in attempt to kill Queen Mary. By sharing this information, we hope that you all will be extra vigilant of potential assassins and murderers. I urge you all to take care. If an assassin is after Queen Mary, they will have no problem with killing someone who gets in their way. Safety is of the utmost importance here, and we would like to keep court as safe as possible."

Bash added, "If you see anything noteworthy, please report it to myself or Leith." Bash gestured to Leith who was standing half a step behind him.

After a moment of silence to let the information sink in, Mary dismissed them, "Thank you, that is all." The servants and guards all bowed and curtsied before filing out, the same way they entered. Once the room was emptied save for the royals, Bash, and Leith, Mary and Francis stood up and walked towards Leith and Bash.

"I believe this will have the exact result we hope," Bash spoke. "If this killer gets frustrated, they will slip up and that's where we will catch them."

"Yes," Mary agreed. "I believe it will have the results we hope it to have." Mary glanced at Francis with a knowing look.

Bash nodded, "Leith and I are going to look over the body of the latest victim again, see if we can find anything we missed.

"Very well," Francis nodded. "Report to us if you find anything worthwhile. Good luck." Bash and Leith bowed to their King and Queen out of respect and exited the room.

The next week found Mary and Francis enjoying their meal on the lakeside. The warm weather creating the need for them to be outside as much as possible. With the servants around, Mary and Francis both gave the façade of King and Queen. The pair quietly ate their meal, basking in the sunlight. No one else had been killed and they still had yet to announce the plans for Mary to abdicate her claim to the English throne. Mary was hesitant to announce her plans because she wanted to be sure she was making the right decision before others found out and word got out to Elizabeth, England, and the world.

The two had just returned from sailing on the boat Francis made for Mary. Mary had tried sailing again, slowly improving under the guidance of her husband. Mary was thankful that Francis was being so patient with her as her attempts at sailing were not great. To Francis, all that mattered was that they were together and happy.

Their peace was interrupted by Catherine who came storming to their place. "Ah Francis, Mary," Catherine greeted with fake enthusiasm. Mary set down the goblet of wine she was holding to give her attention to Catherine. "While you both have been out gallivanting or whatever you were doing, we have had an unexpected visitor."

"Who has come?" Francis asked on behalf of the both of them.

"Your sister Elisabeth and King Philip. It was lucky that Charles was nearby so great them as it would be disrespectful for them to be greeted by anything less than a Dauphin. Honestly, if the pair of you are going to be disappearing at all times, hours on end please at least have someone inform me."

"Very well, we shall go greet them now," Mary responded, standing up.

"What reason do they have for being here?" Francis asked, joining his wife.

"I don't know, I only greeted them and had servants show them to their chambers before I came to find the two of you." Catherine was annoyed. "I just wish you would tell me before disappearing."

"Well than," Francis turned towards Mary, smile on his face and offering her his hand. "Shall we greet my sister?" Mary nodded as she took his hand. They slightly bowed their heads to say goodbye to Catherine and Francis led Mary back to the castle.

Francis and Mary entered the throne room to find the King and Queen of Spain waiting for them. The pair of rulers each respectfully gave a slight bow to the other pair. Francis smiled at his sister and opened his arms to greet his sister as opposed to greeting her as a Queen.

"It's good to see you sister," Francis said as he and his sister embraced.

"It's good to see you too brother," Elisabeth turned to Mary and embraced her. "Mary."

"Elisabeth," Mary responded, gleefully.

Mary and Elisabeth had shared chambers when Mary first came to court. They were very close when they were younger and we good friends. Mary regretted that they didn't have time to catch up when Mary returned to court but Elisabeth had her wedding to think about and was too busy for Mary. Elisabeth had always been shy and quiet compared to Mary which was part of the reason they got along so well.

"We are sorry for this intrusion," King Philip spoke up, "but we are on a small vacation and wanted to stop by to reassure our alliance, and so Elisabeth could see her family."

"It's no intrusion at all," Mary assured, "We are happy to host you."

Francis agreed, "Yes, we will have a feast tonight to celebrate your arrival here. How long are you planning on staying?"

"Just three days, then we will be onto Paris before heading back to Spain," Elisabeth answered.

"Very well, we can discussion the relations between our nations tomorrow then," Francis decided. "I'm sure mother will enjoy having you here, even for the short time."

"Yes, I'm sure. She was a little frantic before when we first arrived, the same mother I remember."

Francis laughed, "She is annoyed at Mary and myself. She was mad that we were not here to greet you and that we, as she put it, keep disappearing at all times." Mary smiled at her husband. "But Charles was here to greet you so I hope you take no offence; he is the Dauphin after all."

"It was fine. Charles has gotten so big since the last time I saw him, it was nice to see him again," Elisabeth reassured.

"He certainly has grown quite a lot in the past three years. He recently came back to court after mother sent him away shortly after your marriage. I'm assuming you saw him when he was in Spain."

"Yes, I did, but only briefly. I see mother is still the same as I remember." A short silence fell over the group, not having anything more to discuss before their political discussion took place. "We were going to find Claude, she has yet to meet Philip and we are eager to see her."

"Then we will see you both at the feast tonight," Francis ended the conversation. The four bowed to each other and the Spanish royals left the room. "Well, my mother certainly overreacted."

Francis smiled at Mary and she couldn't help but agree, "She most certainly did. It's very unlike her to do so."

"She is known to be dramatic, but I agree. She never overreacts like this. Keep an eye of her, as will I, we'll see if it was just an isolated incident." Mary nodded. "I'm sure it's nothing but we don't need any more complications right now."

"There is never a dull day at French Court," Mary smiled up at Francis, a twinkle in her eye from the joke.

Francis laughed at her joke, "You can say that again."

* * *

 

"So, how is married life treating you?" Mary asked Lola. The two friends were walking in the gardens of the castle. Walking along paths they once played on when they were children.

Lola was hesitant to answer, wanting to tell her friend the truth but not wanting to face the truth herself. "It's, uh, it's fine."

Mary looked curiously at her lady. "What is it?"

"It's just," Lola hesitated again. "It's Stéphane. He can't stop grasping at more power and… and I feel like it's going to ruin our marriage." Lola stopped walking. "I truly do love him Mary. I don't want to lose him."

"Oh Lola," Mary pulled her friend into a tight embrace. Tears threatened to spill from Lola's eyes. "We live in a world where power is safety." Mary pulled back from their embrace, her hands grasping Lola's arms. "I'm sure that he is just trying to make sure you are safe. What happened?"

"When we were on our honeymoon, he conned a man out of his properties," Lola sighed. "When we married, he was a man who was kind and wanted to do good. But when I saw that he's done this, I couldn't believe it and I now fear that he really hasn't changed at all."

"Does he know that you know?"

"Yes, I found out because the man's daughter of who's land he stole approached us and yelled at him for it."

"What did he say?" Mary's worry for Lola shown on her face.

"He claimed that it was to help Catherine secure her regency, but I don't believe him. I want to, but I don't."

"Lola," Mary wiped away a tear that escaped Lola's eye. "I think what you need to do is talk to your husband. Confront him and tell him what you want. What you want for yourself, him, and your relationship. If there is anything I have learned from my relationship with Francis is that honesty and communication are what makes a marriage work."

Mary and Lola embraced once more. More tears escaped Lola's eyes. She buried her face in Mary's shoulder, bidding the tears to stop. "Come now," Mary said, pulling away. "Stop the tears and let us walk once more." Lola nodded and the two began their walk again, arms linked. "Remember when we first came to Court, when we were little, not when we came back. We didn't know the grounds or anything, we were on foreign soil, away from our families, and we just wanted to be home." Lola smiled at Mary's anecdote. "So the five of us, you, me, Greer, Kenna, and Aylee slipped away from our nannies and came to explore the gardens. We ran and hid and climbed in the trees. It was a quite gay time and so much simpler than our lives now."

"It was a simpler time," Lola agreed. "We didn't have to think about what consequences our actions had nor marriage and husbands." Mary laughed which caused Lola to laugh as well. "Well, I guess you had to think about marriage and a husband because that's the whole reason we came to France! Because of your engagement."

"Yes, I've always had to think about marriage," Mary laughed again, reminiscing in the simpler days. "My engagement to Francis is what shaped all of our lives. It's brought us so much happiness and, at the same time, heartache."

"Quite true. Though, I am grateful of your engagement, I do think despite all of the heartaches, my life has turned out for the better. I have a son that I love beyond all else, a husband who, despite some difficulties, I love and loves me, and you. You're still my friend and we are still in each other's lives."

"I am grateful too. I'm glad that we have stayed in each other's lives. I meant it when I said I want our children to grow up together, and I still do. Now the only thing left to be done is for me to get pregnant," Mary said, sullenly.

"Mary," Lola chided. "It will happen. You will have children. You and Francis love each other and both want this. You're just putting too much stress on yourself because of how much our countries need an heir. It just takes more time with some as opposed to others."

"Yes, I know, but I still worry," Mary paused. "I've been thinking of making a trip to Beauvais. There is a physician there who deals with fertility and could potentially help."

"Have you told Francis?"

"I have not told Francis yet. I don't want him to worry, but I want to do something. I want to give him children and if this could help, I'm going to do it."

"When are you going then?"

"I don't know. It can't be too soon as Francis and I just got back from Paris. I can't afford to leave Court so soon."

"I think you should talk with Francis first, at least so he can go with you."

"You're probably right, but I may just wait to see if anything has changed before talking to Francis. After all, I won't be able to leave for at least a fortnight."

Lola nodded, understanding Mary's position. "Let's forget about all of our problems for a little while and pretend we are little again. Let's pretend that we have recently come to Court and are exploring." Lola walked a little way in front of Mary. "Come on!" Mary laughed and the two took off running like they were children once more.

* * *

 

Catherine walked into her room and quickly closed the door behind her. She swiftly took off her all of her jewelry. Her earrings we thrown on her desk, followed by her necklace and rings. She gently placed her crown on her vanity. Once she slipped off her shoes, she let out a sigh, relieved to be out of her heels. As she leaned against her vanity she glanced around the room, looking for something, or, more specifically, someone.

"You can come out now," Catherine called out to an apparently empty room.

A chuckle came out from behind Catherine's folding screen. A man stepped out where the chuckle came from. "How'd you know?" He asked.

"I am a Queen who's well experienced with killing and being stealthy. I can tell when I am not alone."

"Oh, so shall I leave?" The man asked cockily, one eyebrow raised with a smirk on his face.

"Please," Catherine sarcastically chided. "Even if I asked you, we both know you wouldn't leave."

"Well, why would I?" He asked, approaching Catherine, his arms wrapping around her waist. "Especially when I have this vision before me." The man lunged his lips forwards, capturing Catherine's with his own. Catherine's hands found their way to his hair, eagerly accepting his advancements.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

"With the recent funds we received, we have enough to continue our efforts to push back the English back further on the Scottish boarder. But these funds will only last so long and we are still depleted on men. We are going to need a new solution and fast your grace."

Francis nodded, thinking through the situation. His advisors were updating him and Charles on the war with England. Francis knew that they couldn't keep this war going, France was weakening and soon wouldn't be able to defend Scotland, let alone itself. He stroked his chin, desperately trying to figure out a solution to this endless problem.

"Let's push back the English for as long as we can," Francis commanded. "I agree that we can't keep up with this war but we can't let England see we're weak. Show them we are as strong as ever until I can think of a solution."

"Yes milord," the men chorused as they bowed and left the room. Only Francis and Charles stayed.

"Why do we keep defending Scotland when all they do is drain our resources and weaken our country?" Charles cried to Francis, trying to understand what went into being King.

"Because they are our allies," Francis replied calmly.

"But they aren't doing any good for us, we have to think of our country Francis."

"Stop," Francis said sternly. "You forget that our Queen is Scotland's Queen. You forget that I am Scotland's King as well as France's King. We can't turn our backs on our allies or our allies will turn their backs on us. Instead, we must figure out a solution that will strengthen both of our countries. If you are ever King someday, you must realize this." Charles stood in silence, still not used to the stern side of Francis. He nodded slowly, obeying his King and brother. "I know that I am not dying anymore but I would still like you to continue your studies just in case. There are good skills to learn within your studies, and who knows, maybe you'll marry a Queen like I did."

"An arranged marriage?" Charles sighed. "I don't want an arranged marriage. I want to marry someone of my choosing."

"Arranged marriages aren't all that bad. Mine was arranged and Mary and I are very happy," Francis responded with a smile at the thoughts of his own wife.

"Yes but that doesn't always happen. Please Francis, let me have a say in who I marry."

"You can have a say, but it may come down to the need to form an alliance. You are a Valois; you don't always get the privilege of choosing. I will try my best to make sure it's a good match, but I make no promises. Besides, we aren't currently thinking of that, right now, so take care brother."

Charles reluctantly nodded. "Am I done for now?"

"Yes, I will call for you if I have anything else for you."

Charles bowed and exited the room. Francis leaned back down over his table. He let out a frustrated groan, not knowing what to do about the war. He ran his hand down his face and crossed his arms. There was a possibility of asking for Spanish men to back their efforts against England but Span's alliance was to France, not Scotland. There was a potential for an arranged marriage with Charles, but that could take too long to work out the details and finalize the alliance.

Mary quietly slipped into the room. Francis heard the soft clicking of her heels but didn't change his gaze from the intent stare at this table. Mary's hand slid across his shoulders, she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Mary rubbed his shoulder, noticing how tense he was.

"What is it my dear?" She asked softly.

Francis's body relaxed from its tense state. He turned into Mary's embrace, frustrated at the state of his country. "We can't keep this war going, we don't have nearly enough of the resources to win, or even keep the fight going for a long period. The money from the pirates gave us a temporary extension but not nearly enough. I don't know what to do Mary."

Mary simply stood there, letting him relish in her embrace. She knew a solution but wasn't sure what Francis would say. She knew how he didn't want her to give up her birthright but that he would support her.

"Francis," she spoke softly, enticing him to look her in the eye. "I have a solution, and you know what it is, I think it's time."

Francis knew what she was talking about, he was hesitant. "Mary, are you sure? This is your birthright and there is no guarantee that it will fix our problems."

"I am sure, I think we should meet with Elizabeth and come to a solution that can guarantee an end to this war."

Francis nodded, silent for a moment. "Are you sure? Absolutely sure Mary?"

"Yes. I'm positive."

"Well then, it looks like we'll have to arrange a meeting with England."

* * *

 

"Francis!" Claude called out to her brother as he walked through the corridor. "Francis, wait."

Francis stopped and turned, waiting for his sister to catch up to him. "Claude, what can I do for you."

Claude intertwined her arm with his and began to walk with him. "I wanted to talk to you about marriage."

Francis was puzzled, Claude was never one to want to talk about marriage. She had been, and Francis believe, always would be, a free spirit. "Who's marriage?"

Claude took a deep breath, gathering the courage to say what she wanted to say. "My marriage. Or, my potential marriage, if you agree and things go how I want."

"Alright, to whom?" Francis responded patiently.

"To… Leith."

"Leith? You wish to marry Leith? And does he wish to marry you?"

"Well, I think so, or, at least I know he likes me. He's worried that nothing can happen because of my station compared to his. And I know mother won't approve but you are the King and you have more power than her."

Francis processed the information. He did love his little sister and wanted happiness for her but if he let her marry Leith she wouldn't be open for a potential political alliance. "And do you love him?"

Claude paused for a moment, pondering the question, "Yes. I do. I love him Francis."

"Let me think about it for a little while. I will get back to you by the end of the week. Okay?"

Claude nodded, a little disappointed that he hadn't said yes right away. She also held onto the fact that he hadn't said no. "Thank you brother, that's all I ask of you."

Francis smiled. "Go get ready for supper, I expect to see you there, and expect you to be there on time."

Francis watched as Claude went running off. He was still getting used to the fact that he had filled his father's shoes in more ways than just King. He had essentially become a father to his younger, un-wed siblings. He had to look out for Charles and Claude and little Henry. He had to think about their lives and make sure they were comfortable later in life. He didn't want to think of his little sister getting married. He still sometimes saw Claude as the little girl who would run and play with him.

Francis continued his path to his original destination. He was trying to find Mary who was finalizing the details for the feast for the King and Queen of France. It was nearly time for them to sit down for a formal dinner with just their family. It had been a long time since so many members of their family had been together. It had been since they were all children. Francis headed to their chambers. He himself had to change, and he guessed that Mary would be there as well. His guess proved correct when he entered his chambers to find Mary there, only in her corset and underdress. Francis smiled at his beautiful wife.

"Now I don't want to attend this feast. I'd much rather stay here and enjoy my desert instead."

Francis approached Mary his hands coming to rest on her wait and his mouth going straight to her neck. "Francis," Mary murmured, her heartbeat quickening. "Francis, we can't."

"Mmhmm, we are the King and Queen, we most certainly can."

Mary giggled as he worked his way down her neck and towards her breasts. "We can later, but not right now." Mary guided his head away from her chest. "Your family will be waiting for us, and will certainly notice if we do not attend." Francis gave a pouting look towards his wife. "We can however, continue this later."

Francis grinned at her and gave her one last passionate kiss before he let her go so they could both finish getting ready. "I arranged for one of Elizabeth's representatives to come to Court next week. We will discuss matters with whoever Elizabeth sends then."

"Will it be Lord Nicholas?" Mary asked, not yet resuming to dress herself.

"I don't know. All I know is Nicholas arrived back in England after his departure before we left for Paris and Elizabeth will send someone next week." Mary simply nodded, she didn't want to talk of the subject anymore as it was putting a damper on the mood. She slipped on her dress while Francis changed his jacket. "My sister enlightened me on a most interesting topic today," Francis changed the subject, sensing that Mary wanted to be done with their previous conversation.

"Is that so? What did she tell you?" Mary turned to him so he could lace up her dress.

Francis obeyed her silent request and began tying her dress. "She approached me about a potential marriage for herself."

"What?" Mary exclaimed, turning to see if he was serious. "Your sister? Claude, wants to get married? Since when? And to who?"

Francis just laughed at Mary's outburst. He turned her back around to finish tying her dress. "She has become quite taken with our friend, Leith." Francis finish tying her dress and Mary moved to put on her jewelry. "I don't know how long she has had feelings for him, but I think she is truly in love with him."

"So it seems that Claude might have changed from the girl she was when she arrived back at court." Mary put her tiara on to finish her look.

"It seems so." Mary approached Francis and straightened his jacket out and fixed his hair. "She wants my permission to let him marry her."

"And are you going to give it?"

"I want to, but at the same time I feel like I can't. What if we need her for an alliance, and as much as I admire Leith, he still is very decidedly below her station."

"If you are worried about station, give him a title, give him land. You are the King; you have the power to do so. And Leith is your friend, you know he deserves it." Mary ran her hands down his arms and grasped his hands in her own. "As for the potential alliance, it could never come. Would you want your sister to wait around forever for a potential alliance?"

"Well, no."

"Exactly, your sister loves Leith. Give them your blessing."

"I-"

"No. No excuses. I think the real reason you're hesitant is because she's your sister and you just want what's best for her. You want to protect her and I love that about you but you need to let her go."

"You're right." Francis smiled. "Why do you have to be right so much?"

"Because I am your wife and Queen, and women are always right."

Francis laughed. "Oh is that so?"

"It is so." Mary's mouth split into a wide grin, her happiness reached her eyes. "Come on, we have a dinner to attend and later, you can talk with Leith and see if he would indeed like to court Claude. Now come."

Mary and Francis walked together to where the rest of their family waited to eat. When they reached the banquet room, Catherine, Bash, Elisabeth, Philip, and little Henry were already present, gathered and simply talking. Francis and Mary silently joined them. It was strange for Francis to have all of his family in one place, but he enjoyed it. It made him feel like a normal person, not a King of two nations.

Once Claude and Charles arrived, the family took their seats at the table. Francis and Mary taking the place of honor with Elisabeth and Philip opposite of them as the two couples were both King and Queen. The feast began coming out, the best food the castle had to serve their royal family. The Valois family rejoiced in being together for an occasion that was not a bleak one.

"While we're all gathered here," Philip spoke up. "We'd like to tell you all some wonderful news." Philip smiled at his wife, taking her hand and silently telling her to tell their family the news.

"I am with child, we are going to be parents," Elisabeth smiled, truly happy with her news.

"Oh how wonderful!" Catherine exclaimed. "A toast!" She raised her glass. "To the King and Queen of Spain and their unborn child."

"To the unborn child," the family echoed. Smiling faces shown throughout the table. All happy for the couple and their merriment.

While everyone went along happily with conversations, Mary's smile faltered. Elisabeth's pregnancy was just a reminder to Mary that she had yet to produce an heir for Francis. She looked down at her plate and played with her food, her appetite suddenly lost. The rest of the family was too busy celebrating the good news to notice which Mary was thankful of. She didn't want her dreary thoughts dampen the mood. Francis turned his head towards Mary with a huge grin plastered on his face. His smile faded when he saw the look on Mary's face.

"What is it?" He asked, taking her hand in his. His thumb rubbed comforting circles on the back of her hand.

"It's nothing," Mary responded, not looking up.

"Mary," Francis lifted her face to meet his with his hand. "Don't do this, tell me the truth. I am here for you."

Tears threatened to spill over Mary's eyes. "It's just, I haven't been able to produce an heir for you. And… and I worry…"

Francis understood instantly. "That you can't. Mary, you will give me children, I have faith in you, in me, in us. We just have to be patient. And you have to stop stressing yourself out so much."

"Be patient," Mary laughed sarcastically. "We've been married for two years."

"And when the time is right," Francis ignored her, "God will bless us with children."

Mary sniffed, trying not to cry and not to draw attention to herself. She nodded to convey that she understood. Francis smiled at her and wiped away the single tear that fell from her eye. He gave her a quick peck on the lips before turning back to his meal, his hand still grasping hers. Mary felt better, but the uneasy feeling in her stomach remained. She was still worried that she couldn't give Francis what they both desperately wanted. It made her feel like she needed to throw up. Mary just gripped Francis's hand tighter, gaining support from his grip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Bash covered his nose and mouth. The stench of a decaying corpse overcame him like a wave. The corpse was carelessly thrown on the floor, one arm caught under the body, the legs jetting out at odd angles. The chest was once again cut open, the heart missing. Blood was spilled all over the body and the floor surrounding it. Flies were swarming the corpse, picking the at the decaying flesh.

He knelt down, his hand still covering his nose and mouth from the grotesque smell. The cuts that opened the body were the same as they were on the other corpses. Bash closed the victims still open eyes, feeling bad for the poor unfortunate soul. He called for the guards to take care of the body and find out who the victim was. While the guards took care of the body, Bash searched the surrounding area. He was looking for clues that could lead to the killer.

There were bloody footprints that accompanied a track of blood spots. Bash presumed the drops were from the bloody heart the killer took from the victim. The tracks quickly stopped as the blood wore off from the shoes and the heart. Bash examined the tracks. Something was off about the tracks but he couldn't put his finger on it. He touched the shoe tracks. The blood was relatively fresh but he knew the killer was long gone. He rubbed the blood on his hand in between his fingers. The texture was off, it felt rough, coarse.

Bash studied the blood and tracks further. It looked like there was tiny rocks in the blood, most likely from the shoes as it was a hardwood floor. He smelt the blood and studied it further. It almost looked like salt. Bash found it odd for there to be salt on someone's boots but it could be the factor that led him to the killer.

* * *

 

The pair of Kings finished their treaty talks by midday. It was only formalities that brought the treaty talks to the table. Francis headed the talks by himself as Mary's presence was not necessary because of the easy nature of the discussions. Although Francis knew the treaty talks wouldn't take long, it still went quicker than he expected. When he and the King of Spain parted ways, he set out to find his wife, in hopes of spending his extra time he didn't expect to have with her.

"Mary," he called out, finding her quickly as luck would have it. She turned to the voice that called her name. A smile graced her face when she saw her husband.

"How did your talks go?" Mary asked as her husband reached her.

"Well, France's alliance with Spain is as strong as ever. No major complications, which was to be expected."

"Good."

"The talks did, however, not take as long as expected." Francis looked at Mary expectantly.

Mary laughed at his look, "Yes, and?"

"I was hoping to use this free time to steal you away and go sailing."

"Ah, so you're just expecting that I have nothing going on and can just leave on a whim?" Mary teased him.

"I wasn't expecting, but rather hoping," Francis took no heed to her teasing. "So?"

Mary laughed at his eagerness, loving this side of her husband. "You are lucky, I happen to be free and am able to be whisked away by my beloved husband."

"Well then, we must change and leave at once."

Francis grabbed her hand and pulled her towards their chambers. Mary giggled at his energy and excitement over their excursion. The two quickly changed and made plans for a meal to be sent near the boat landing once they were done and for the boat to be prepared. Before they knew it, Francis was pushing the boat out onto the open water and the two were setting sail. The two weren't acting like the King and Queen they were. They were acting like the young adults that they should be, if only they were normal children.

Mary turned her face into the wind, letting it blow her hair back. Her eyes closed and she let her other senses take over, relishing in the breeze on her face. She let Francis steer, wanting to just enjoy the task instead of focusing on learning how to sail. The wind calmed down and the boat slowed to nearly a stop. The boat stayed in one place and rocked back and forth.

"You are a vision," Francis breathed, letting down the sail.

Mary turned her head to look at her husband, a large grin on her face. "And your flattery is much appreciated."

Francis gestured for Mary to come towards him, she obeyed and sat with him on his seat. His arms wrapped around her and he placed a kiss to her check. The two just sat in each other's embrace, letting the rocking of the boat bring a sense of peace and tranquility. Although it was peaceful, Mary was beginning to feel nauseous. She leaned back into Francis's embrace and closed her eyes. Her focus was on steadying her breath and willing the nausea to pass.

"What is it?" Francis inquired. His concern shown through his tone and on his face.

"It's nothing," Mary responded, not moving from her spot against him. "I'm just a little seasick."

"Would you like to go back? We do have a lovely picnic waiting for us."

"Just give me a moment."

Francis nodded and relaxed once more. Mary let out a deep breath. Combined with the cool breeze, his touch was comforting to her. The warm sun balanced with the wind to make it the perfect temperature. Mary just focused on the warmth on her skin instead of the uneasy feeling in her stomach. Soon the nausea past and Mary opened her eyes. Francis was resting his head against hers. Their bodies were fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

Francis felt the shift in her position and opened his eyes. "Are you ready to head back?" He asked. Mary nodded. "Then you shall help me guide the boat back to shore."

Mary loved how enthusiastic he was about teaching her how to sail. With his help, she grabbed the rope and rudder. Together, they guided the boat back to shore. Once back to shore, servants helped them pull the boat up onto land and Francis helped Mary out of the boat. A table for their meal was already set up. Francis told her to go ahead of her while he made sure the boat was secure.

Mary walked to the table that was set in a slightly secluded spot that was surrounded by trees. It gave as much privacy as the King and Queen could hope for without being dangerous. Mary took a seat at one of the two chairs. The food had already been laid out once the boat had been landed and all that remained was for Francis to join her.

He was walking over to her when suddenly immense pain ripped through her body from her right shoulder. Her mouth fell open as she felt blood seep down her back and saw Francis running towards her. She vaguely heard him call for the guards to capture whoever had put the dagger in her back as they fled. All she could focus on though, was the excruciating pain her body felt.

"Francis," she whispered, begging him to help her in some way. He held her close as he screamed at the servants to alert a physician or someone who could help. Tears were uncontrollably falling from Mary's eyes. She fought her hardest to stay awake even though her body was telling her to just give in to the darkness and pass out.

Francis hoisted her up in her arms and brought her to the castle, as fast as he could. What felt like hours later, when was actually only a few minutes, they arrived at the castle and were in the physician's chambers. He was carefully pulling out the dagger as Francis continued to hold Mary, her not wanting to let go of him. The dagger coming out was almost as painful as when it had entered.

Francis was still there, holding her as the physician worked on her back. Because of the spot of her shoulder, it was easier for him to work on her while she was sitting up and Mary was using Francis as support to do so. His clothes were stained with her blood but he didn't care. The only thing that mattered was making sure Mary was safe and comfortable. He placed gentle kisses on her head as she cried out in pain and did his best to calm her. It was agonizing for him to watch his love experience the pain she was but he did not dare move from his spot. Once the wound was bandaged up, the physician told the King that she needed rest and he would give her a sedative. Francis nodded and laid Mary down on the cot set up for patients.

"I love you," he whispered to her and kissed her forehead. "Take the sedative and rest."

Mary nodded and the physician poured the sedative down her throat. In a matter of seconds, she was out, her hand still grasped in his. Francis didn't want to move. He wanted to stay with her and protect her as well as he could. Before the physician left, Francis asked him to send in one of his guards. The man obeyed.

"Your majesty," his guard notified Francis of his presence once he entered the room.

Francis turned towards the guard, his hand still grasping his wife's. "Did you capture who did this to her?"

"Yes your majesty. She is currently in the prison, isolated."

"Good, I want you to question her, do whatever's necessary."

"Yes your highness. Is that all?"

"No. Please have someone inform my mother, Bash, and Mary's ladies of what has happened. And have Bash help you question the criminal. That is all."

The guard bowed and Francis turned back to Mary. He knew she was going to be okay as the criminal had only stabbed her in the right shoulder, not hitting any vital organs or veins. But he was still worried. He hated seeing her in her current state and hated seeing her in so much pain. The person behind this would be beheaded once they got all the answers they needed. Until then, they would feel ten times the pain that they had caused Mary.

"Francis, my dear," Catherine cried as she entered the chambers where Mary rested. Catherine rushed to the chambers once she heard the news of what happened. She gathered Francis in her arms, giving her son comfort that he, she assumed, had been sorely needing. "Is she alright?"

"She will be," Francis buried his head in his mother's neck, feeling like a little boy who had no power in the world. "She was stabbed in the back of the right shoulder by a dagger. I don't know why she was stabbed or why in that spot but she is expected to make a full recovery."

Catherine continued to hold her son. She wished she could take the pain out of his life and make everything okay like any mother would wish. All she could do was hold him and reassure him that Mary was strong and she would be alright.

* * *

 

The woman screamed out in pain. Her limbs were being stretched farther than they could natural go. They had been relentlessly stretching her for the past half hour. Partly to get to her to talk and partly because the King had ordered her to feel more pain than she put the Queen through. "Please," she screamed. "Please stop." The guards didn't listen to her. They only responded to the King's Deputy who made no inclination for them to stop. More screams filled the dungeon. "Please! I'll tell you." She screamed again. Bash made a quick gesture for them to stop and the guards listened.

"Alright," he began. "Tell me why you stabbed the Queen."

The woman was slow to answer, her lip quivering in fear and pain. Bash made to gesture the guards to stretch her again when she quickly spoke up. "I, I was paid to."

Bash leaned down to force her to look him directly in the eye, intimidating her. "By who?" He said, enunciating each word clearly. When she was slowly to answer once again, Bash threatened her. "I can make them stretch you more, or I can make sure you will be drawn and quartered, a very painful way to die, I assure you."

"It was," she sniffed. "It was a man who said he received a message to murder the Queen of Scots."

"Who is this man?"

"I don't know," she cried. "He just told me what to do, threatened my family, and gave me money."

Bash was frustrated, she was just a pawn in this game. She didn't know anything of true importance. "Were you ordered to kill the Queen?"

"No, just stab her right shoulder," she sobbed.

"Why her right shoulder?" Bash demanded.

"I don't know. I don't know. Please."

"Were you supposed to have more contact with this man?" The woman was sobbing out of control and didn't answer his question. "Answer me!" Bash screamed.

"Yes. Tonight, in town behind the tavern."

"What does this man look like?"

"He is tall, with a long beard and bald head. He, uh, has a scar on his right cheek."

Bash turned away from the captive, addressing one of the guards. "Gather as many men as you need and go and capture this man. I want him brought in alive for questioning." The guard bowed and swiftly exited. Bash turned and addressed the remaining guards. "Put her in a cell. She is to stay there until myself or the King directly gives orders for her to be moved."

"Yes milord," the guards responded before Bash left to inform Francis of what he learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Francis and Bash talked in hushed tones, not wanting to disturb Mary's sleeping form. She had been asleep for hours and could wake any moment. Francis didn't want to wake her but he didn't want to leave her either. So Bash and Francis conversed quietly about what had been revealed in the interrogation of the woman. The guards who had been sent out to retrieve the man who had paid the woman were due back at any moment. Once they were back, Bash would return to the dungeons to interrogate him as well.

"The woman will be beheaded in the morning," Francis decided. "Before then, see if you can get any more information out of her, make sure she feels the pain. I don't care if she's just a pawn in this game, she injured the Queen and that's cause enough for her pain."

"I will make arrangements," Bash didn't argue, knowing there was no changing Francis's mind. "I will return-"

"Francis?" A soft voice spoke up, cutting off Bash.

Francis rushed over to Mary, grabbing her hand with both of his as Bash quietly exited the room. "I'm here darling, how are you feeling?"

"My shoulder feels like hell," Mary said, a small spark of light in her voice.

Francis smiled, "You'll be alright. Thankfully, it was just your shoulder and not any vital organ."

"I'm sorry," Mary whispered.

"Whatever are you sorry for?"

"For ruining our wonderful afternoon, it was so lovely."

"You didn't ruin it. It's not your fault, it was that woman's fault. But don't worry, she been captured and question. She will be executed at dawn."

"Thank you. Thank you for always being here for me."

"Of course," Francis kissed her forehead. "There's nowhere else I'd rather be than right here, by your side." Mary smiled up at him. "You should get more rest it will help. I'll be here when you wake." Mary nodded and closed her eyes again. Sleep quickly overtook her and Francis stayed by her side. Ever the vigilant guard to his most prized possession.

Meanwhile, the festivities to publicly celebrate the King and Queen of Spain were just kicking off. Catherine had arranged the gathering the moment after she had greeted her eldest daughter and welcomed her back to French Court. She had offered to Francis to cancel in light of what happened to Mary, but Francis was insistent that everything in Court go on like was scheduled. It was better for him that all the nobles were distracted by the party so he could stay by his wife's side and not have to think about being King for a night when he needed to solely be a husband.

With the absence of both Mary and Francis, Catherine took the role of host. She greeted everyone with Charles, the Dauphin by her side so they would all feel respected and honored. Catherine also took it upon herself to inform the crowd as to why the King and Queen weren't in attendance as it was believed that they would be there.

"Ladies and gentlemen," Catherine called out from her position near the thrones after she had signaled for the music to stop. "I want to thank you all for gathering to celebrate the presence of the King and Queen of Spain as well as their news of their expected child." Catherine paused while everyone applauded for the royals. "I also wish to inform you that King Francis and Queen Mary will not be in attendance tonight as urgent matters have come up that needed their attention. But, be assured the Dauphin and myself are here to welcome you all and hear any news that you wish to tell the King and Queen. Now, let us dance." Catherine gestured for the musicians to start playing again and for the festivities to continue.

Catherine stepped down from the raised platform that held the royal thrones and made her way through the crowd. She mingles with nobles and did her duty as Queen Mother. She kept an eye on Charles and made sure he was doing his job as Dauphin of France and wasn't making a fool of himself and the French crown. As she watched him, a man came up to her and offered her a goblet of wine.

"Your highness," he greeted her with a small bow.

"Christophe," she responded, startled. "What are you doing here."

"I am giving my Queen a much need drink. I think she can agree with me that she has had an exhausting day." Christophe responded, referring to their encounter earlier, before Catherine had learned of what happened to Mary.

Catherine took the wine. "Thank you but it highly inappropriate for you to be here. You are a servant, and you need to remember that. No matter how much I enjoy your company."

"I am a servant, but I don't have to be," Christophe whispered seductively in her ear. "You could make me something more."

Catherine shuddered at his tone. "I, I could," she faltered before quickly sobering up. "But not today. You must leave now."

"Alright," he conceded. "I shall see you later then."

Christophe disappeared before Catherine had the chance to respond. Catherine took a large gulp of her wine, trying to get her body under control. She turned her gaze back to her second eldest son and focused on keeping him in line instead of all the implication Christophe had left her with. Catherine straightened her dress and approached the conversation Charles was having with a nobleman. She didn't insert herself into the conversation, just stood there and listened.

Bash had returned to the dungeons after Mary had woken up. He wanted to give husband and wife their privacy and also had his own work to do. Bash ordered the guards to torture the woman more and see if they could stretch anything else out of her. He sat in on the torturing, not saying anything as he just wanted to observe and listen. It was about an hour later when another guard entered to inform him that they had captured the man the woman described and were currently holding him, awaiting further instructions. Bash command the guards to bring the woman back to her cell and for the man to be brought in for questioning.

"What is this?" The man yelled as he was dragged in. "I've done nothing, why are you holding me?"

Bash watched the man be strapped down from his spot leaning against the wall. His arms were crossed and he was trying to gauge the best way to get this man to talk. The man was strapped to the table and the guards took their positions, waiting for orders on what to do. Bash pushed himself off the wall and slowly walked to the table.

"What do you want from me," the man shouted.

Bash said nothing.

"I haven't done anything, I swear."

Bash still remained quiet.

"I was just going to grab a pint before your men grabbed me, I swear, that's all."

Bash gestured for the guards to start stretching him. The man screamed.

"I haven't done anything," he reaffirmed.

Bash finally ended his silence. "I know you haven't  _done_ anything. It's what you made someone else do that you are here." Bash gestured for more stretching. "More specifically, what you made a servant girl do."

As the man screamed, Bash turned his back on him and focused his attentions on the guard that brought him in. "Did you search him?" The guard nodded and handed him what they found. Bash looked at the piece of paper he was handed. It was identical to the one that Francis's spies had intercepted from Elizabeth. It confirmed that he was a paid assassin, meant to kill Mary.

The next time Mary woke, she felt worse than she had the first time. Her shoulder felt the same, but there was now a pounding in her head and she couldn't feel her lower half. Mary panicked. She couldn't think of an explanation for the sudden change as sleep was supposed to help her heal.

"Francis," she panicked.

Francis, who had been dozing next to her after he had lied down shortly after she fell asleep. "What?" He woke, surprised.

"Francis, I don't feel well."

"I know darling. But the pain will pass. It's only natural for it to hurt."

"No, it's not that." Mary's voice was shaking; she was scared because she didn't know what was causing the extra pains. "I can't feel my legs and my head is pounding."

Francis bolted up right. "What? Why?"

"I don't know," she cried. "Please help me."

Francis jumped out of the bed. "I'm going to alert the physician. I will be back in a second." He raced out of the room and instructed his guard to get the physician as fast as possible. Francis quickly returned to his wife and knelt down by her. He took her hand in his to reassure her. "Everything is going to be alright," he cooed.

Silence surrounded them. Mary whispered, afraid of raising her voice above a soft whisper. "I'm scared."

"I know darling. But I am here and not leaving." Francis whispered back, just as soft. "The physician is on his way and he will help."

It didn't take long for the physician to come back and start his examination of Mary. Francis stayed by her side, never wavering in his support for her.

"Now, you are going to tell me some things," Bash stated as he pulled the lone chair in the room up next to the table. They had already been torturing him for a good while before Bash had even begun to question him. "Firstly, where did you get this letter?" The man looked tiredly at him, not responding. Bash signaled for a guard to give him his dagger. "Fine, if you don't want to talk, I'll make you."

* * *

Bash made a long cut along the man's stomach, from bellybutton to his side. He made a signal for the guards to stretch the man again. Bash leaned back in his chair and watched as the man was tortured. The stretching caused the shallow cut to open up more, becoming deeper and deeper. The ripping skin was causing the man to cry out in debilitating agony. Once Bash felt the cut had become deep enough, he gestured for the men to stop and for another guard to stop the bleeding so the man wouldn't bleed out.

"Now, I can do that again, or you can answer my question."

"It was delivered to me by an English envoy under the name of Nicholas."

Bash gritted his teeth, knowing full well that it would be Lord Nicholas. "And why did you have the girl stab the Queen in the right shoulder, why not go for the kill?"

It was the man's turn to grit his teeth. Bash rolled his eyes at the man's stubbornness and made another incision on the opposite side of his stomach. The guards stretched him once more.

"Alright fine," the man screamed in pain. Bash nodded for the guards to attend to his wound, both incisions bleeding. He turned his attention to the man. "Because I didn't need to kill her with a dagger."

"What do you mean?" Bash growled.

"I don't know what's causing this pain," the physician said, looking over Mary and her wound once more. "The wound is not infected and any poisons would have been caught by her tasters."

Francis just gripped Mary's hand. He placed a kiss on the back of it to reassure her. "What other possibilities are there?"

"The only possibility would be if the dagger had pierced her spinal cord but with the angle that the dagger was forced in, it does not appear that way."

"Well what can you do?" Francis shouted in frustration.

"For now, I can sedate her again while I consult other physicians, but that's about it. When she is sedated, she won't feel any pain."

Francis looked down at Mary. Terror filled her eyes. Francis silently asked with his eyes, if that's what she wanted. She was scared but nodded, knowing that at least she wouldn't feel pain. Francis nodded to the physician, "do that."

The physician, once again, sedated Mary. "I only gave her enough to last about an hour. When she wakes up, I want to check and see if anything has changed." Francis nodded, understanding. He brought Mary's hand up to his lips and held it there, just willing her to be okay.

"What do you mean?" Bash repeated, louder and more forceful.

"Poison," the man cried, afraid of more stretching. "There was poison on the dagger."

"What. King." Bash growled through gritted teeth.

"Hemlock," the man responded.

Bash roughly stood up, knocking his chair over in the process. "Through him in a cell for now. And make sure he doesn't bleed out." He ran up through the castle and into the throne room, he saw the party raging on and quickly scanned the crowd for Francis. Bash didn't think he would be there but wanted to make sure. He saw the physician that had attended to Mary talking with another physician. If that physician was at the party, then he knew Francis and Mary were alone in the physician's chambers.

Bash pushed his way through the crowds to the physician. Catherine had saw him entered and watched as he quickly made his way through the crowd, worried as to why he was there. Catherine excused herself from her current conversation and made her way to Bash and the physicians.

"You need to come with me," Bash urgently whispered to the physician who looked confused. Bash led him out of the throne room and into the empty corridor, Catherine hot on his heels.

"Sebastian, what is going on?" Catherine demanded but Bash ignored her.

"Mary has been poisoned," Bash told the physician. Catherine gasped, worried for the girl who she had started to grow fond of. "The blade she was stabbed with was coated in poison."

"Do you know what kind?" The physician asked, realizing now what was causing Mary's paralysis.

"Hemlock."

"Oh dear," the man said.

"Can you cure it?" Bash asked frantically and concerned.

"Yes, but we must act swiftly."

The three quickly made their way to the physician's chambers where Mary laid dormant. The physician had sedated her not a half hour ago. The bang of the opening doors frightened Francis who had not moved since the physician left.

"What is it?" He demanded upon seeing their faces.

"Mary's been poisoned." Catherine supplied. "But the physician can fix it, let's give him space to do his work."

Catherine pulled Francis back and held him there. He was in shock; he didn't realize how close to death she truly was. He assumed that it was just a bad assassination attempt by that woman but now he knew that's what she and the man who paid her wanted to think. Francis watched helplessly as the physician worked. He prayed to God above that Mary would come out of this alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

"There's nothing left to do but wait," the physician told his King after he had administered the antidote to hemlock poison. "Either she will wake when the sedative wears off, or she won't. There is no way to tell before that."

Francis nodded and sunk down next to Mary. He grabbed her hand again. Her hand was his anchor. His anchor to her and to sanity. He vaguely felt his mother's hand rubbing circles on his back, trying to comfort him. He vaguely heard his brother's words about how Mary is strong and is a fighter and how she would never leave him. But only vaguely. His whole mind and body were focused on Mary, just willing her to wake as soon as possible.

It wasn't long before Catherine had to leave. Although she wanted to comfort her son, she couldn't be gone from the party for too long without people noticing and questioning her absence. She knew that she needed to keep the rest of the castle occupied and give Francis and Mary their space.

Bash stayed with Francis. While his brother was praying for Mary to wake, he kept watch. He prayed himself, but his first priority was to make sure no further harm comes to his King and Queen. Bash looked like a guard dog. His posture was stiff. His hand rested on his sword and he was unwavering. All in service for two people he loved dearly.

After a half an hour, Francis peaked his head up and opened his eyes. Mary was due to wake up any moment, or not at all. Francis desperately prayed for the former. He anxiously waited to see any sign of her stirring awake. He checked her pulse, it was slow, but there. It was several more minutes before anything happened.

Mary's eyes softly fluttered open to her husband's boring down into hers. She let out a moan, her body stiff and sore. She mentally checked her body over. There was still a dull pain in her shoulder, but nothing more than she expected. She could feel her toes and legs and the pounding in her head was gone. She looked back at Francis who had the biggest grin on his face. He attacked her lips with his own. Savoring the fact that she was alive.

"How do you feel?" He asked, seemingly bursting at the seams with joy.

"Better," she stated. "I can feel my legs and the pounding is gone."

Francis kissed her again. "Thank God," he whispered.

Mary smiled at her husband's enthusiasm. She made to sit up and Francis helped her. It was then that she noticed Bash's presence in the room. "What happened?" She questioned, confused as to why Bash was there and why she miraculously felt better.

"The dagger the woman stabbed you with was coated in poison," Bash answered. His own face showed how relieved he was. "The physician gave you the antidote about a half hour ago and we've been waiting for you to wake."

Mary nodded. "I'm alright," she reassured the pair. "I'm alright."

Francis gathered Mary into his arms and breathed in her sweet smell. His face was buried deep in her hair and left shoulder. Tears escaped his eyes and damped the clothe on her shoulder. Mary felt the dampening and gave Bash a look, asking for some privacy.

Bash replied in the affirmative, "I will inform the others that you are alright."

Mary thanked him with her eyes and he left. Once the door closed, she pulled away from Francis. Her right arm laid helplessly on her lap as it hurt to move. Her left hand cupped his face.

"Francis," she spoke softly. "I am alright. I assure you."

Tears continued to fall from his eyes. "I thought I lost you. I can't lose you Mary. I can't."

"And you won't. I am going to be by your side until the end of time. I promise."

Mary wiped away his tears. Her touch comforted him. When the tears stopped flowing, Mary leaned forwards and captured his lips with hers. His kiss was hungry, desperate to assure himself that his Mary was right there in front of him. In his arms. Kissing him. Alive.

* * *

Bash entered the throne room once more. He was tremendously more relaxed than the last time he had entered. He, once more, scanned the room. This time searching for Catherine and Mary's ladies. He spotted Lola first and approached her. He stood next to her and she politely excused herself from the conversation before turning to Bash.

"How is she?" Lola asked, knowing already why Bash was there.

"Completely fine. Her should is still a little sore but she will make a full recovery, I've just come from her room."

"Oh thank God," Lola sighed. "I'll tell Greer."

Bash nodded. Lola left to tell Greer and he made his way over to Catherine where he relayed the same news. Catherine let out the breath she had been holding once she heard the good news. As much as she despised Mary for some of the things she had done and for taking her crown, she really did care for the girl. Especially when he son was so very much in love with her.

The next day, Mary was up and walking around like nothing had happened. She wore a dress that covered her bandages and wound and wanted to give the appearance that nothing had happened. She did not want to be seen as weak in the eyes of potential enemies. Francis didn't leave her side all the next day. He had insisted that she stay in bed and rest but Mary had won their argument about that subject. Since he couldn't get her to rest, he settled for being her shadow. He also appointed himself her caretaker and made sure she took the prescribed herbs that the physician had told her to take to make sure the poison was out of her system.

Philip and Elisabeth set out for Paris just after midday. As much as they wished to stay longer, they still had more stops on their vacation and had a country to rule to get back to. Mary and Francis understood more than anyone else, except maybe Catherine. Although the Valois's were sad to see them go, they were content with the fact that they got the small reunion.

French Court went on normal after the assassination attempt. Both Mary and Francis were informed of everything Bash had learned from the two prisoners and they were beheaded the morning the King and Queen of Spain left. Francis put out orders to all his guards that if they were to come across Lord Nicholas of England, they were to detain him for crimes against the crown. They had all the proof they needed to convict him with the letter that the assassin had.

Compared to the previous day, the day the Spanish royals left was an uneventful one. Nonetheless, Francis and Mary were both exhausted by the end of it. They both retired to their chambers earlier than normal with directions to their guards that they were not to be disturbed at any time unless there was a truly pressing matter that couldn't wait until morning and Catherine couldn't deal with.

Once the door closed to their chambers, Mary let out a groan. Her shoulder was sore from where she got stabbed and she suspected it would be like that for a while. Francis quietly crept up behind her and slid his arms around her waist, careful to not disturb her wound.

"It sounds like you need to relax," Francis murmured into her neck where he was placing hot, opened-mouth kisses.

"Mmhmm," Mary moaned. "That's nice. Don't stop."

"Not my intention." Francis undid her dresses and carefully slipped it off. He caressed his way down her back to undo her corset. Slowly, he undid her corset. Once it was off he made his way back up her back, stopping at her neck. Mary turned to face him. She thought it was unfair that she was so scantily clad when he was still fully dressed. She made quick work of his jacket and started to pull off his shirt with her one good arm. When Francis saw her not using her right arm, he momentarily stopped. "Are you sure you can do this?" He inquired.

"I'm sure," she assured. "Just be careful."

Francis didn't need to be told twice. He swiftly slipped out of his shirt and pants before pouncing on her again. Their tongues danced as their hands caressed each other's bodies. Francis picked her up and her legs came to wrap around his hips. He led them back to their bed and gently placed her down. Their mouths never broke apart.

* * *

For the rest of the week, Mary and Francis lived their lives normally. Mary made sure her wound was covered and hidden away from prying eyes and Francis tried to not stray too far from her. Although she was in perfect health, save the healing wound, he was still worried. Mary chided him for being her shadow and urged him to stop, but to no avail. One of the only times he left Mary that week was when he met with Leith to discuss his sister. Francis sent for Leith to meet him in the garden where he had a table set up. He had the table set up outside because Mary, Lola, and Greer were having a picnic on the waterside. From his position, Francis could easily keep an eye on Mary and make sure she was okay, without Mary noticing his presence.

As soon as he had been summoned, Leith made his way to meet the King. Leith approached him and bowed out of respect.

"Ah Leith Bayard, please sit," Francis greeted. "Have a draft and let's talk."

"Alright," Leith took the open seat. He was confused as to what the nature of this conversation was about. Leith still took the provided drink and took a swig of it.

"I can imagine that you have no idea why I called you here," Francis sipped his own drink.

"You're right in that aspect. Not that I don't appreciate it."

"Of course. It has come to my attention that you have caught the eye of a certain sister of mine." Leith blushed at Francis's words. "Don't be embarrassed. You should feel lucky actually. Not many men can actually catch the eye of Claude. Well, catch her eye in the way you have."

"Ah, I," Leith stuttered.

"It's alright. You have done nothing wrong. I wanted to inquire on the state of your feelings."

Leith gulped down a large sip of his drink. Gathering up liquid courage to say what he wanted to say. "I would be beyond happy to be given the permission to court the princess, but I also understand that she is so highly above station than myself that it cannot happen."

Francis laughed, "Leith, I am the King. If I give permission, it does not matter."

"But," Leith faltered.

"I could also give you a title and land, if you desire, to make the match more suitable in the public eye." Leith was stunned. He was not expecting this generosity from his King. He had been a simple kitchen boy who fell in love with a girl that was very above his station, and now, he was having an informal conversation with the King, talking about receiving land and a title.

"I, I don't know what to say," Leith said candidly.

"Easy. Just answer my question, would you like to court Princess Claude?"

"Uh," Leith stuttered, still shocked. "Yes, I would very much like to court Princess Claude."

Francis smiled at his friend. "You have my permission to court her then. If I were you, I would go find Claude and tell her the good news."

Leith shot up, a stunned smile adorned his face. Francis slyly sipped his drink, amused at his friend's excitement. "Thank you, your majesty," Leith practically shouted. "Thank you so much." Leith turned and ran to find Claude, looking like an overly excited puppy, not knowing where to go. Francis laughed. That was one of the better things about being King, he had the power to make someone happy and let them have a wonderful life.

Francis was still watching Leith when another person slid into the abandoned chair. He glanced to find Mary gracefully sitting next to him. She smiled, "I take it you gave him permission."

"Yes, I did. I know my mother won't be happy about this match but they will, and that's all that matters."

"I'm proud of you Francis," Mary reached out and stroked his cheek. "You truly are a great King." Francis grinned back at her. He grabbed the hand that stroked his cheek and placed a kiss on her palm. "Now, I am going to return to my ladies, you are welcome to stay here and watch over me." Francis was about to protest her accusations. "Oh hush, I don't mind. But, make sure you aren't neglecting any of your duties, alright?" Francis nodded in defeat. Mary placed a kiss on his cheek and returned to her picnic. Francis watched her go, still amazed that she loved him and he was lucky enough to call her his wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

The door to Mary and Francis's chambers burst open early in the morning. Catherine stormed in, not caring if she woke her son and daughter-in-law or what state they were in. The loud bang woke Mary and Francis with a start. The both shot up in bed, expecting the worse. When they saw Catherine come storming in, the quickly covered themselves with their blankets, annoyed at her inappropriate interruption. Mary moved back, more towards Francis and down under the covers. Both were completely naked and would rather not have Catherine see anything.

"Mother, what is the meaning of this?" Francis yelled. He tried to cover Mary and himself up as much as possible.

"What is the meaning of this?" Catherine fumed. "You tell me. Why is it that I have gotten word that Claude is being courted by her  _guard_?" Catherine's words dripped with callous. She practically spit out the word  _guard._

Francis threw his head back with a groan, his hand still laying protectively over Mary. "Mother, we can discuss this later," he gritted back. "Now's not the time nor place to talk."

"Oh it most certainly is. I am your mother, and hers. I will not have my daughter be married off to a former kitchen boy."

Mary tried to sink farther into Francis's arms. She knew that if she said anything, Catherine would only become more enraged. So Mary elected to make herself as invisible as possible and let Francis deal with it. It didn't help that they were both nude under the sheets.

"Mother, stop this. Leith saved my life and he deserves respect."

"I don't care if he saved your life, that doesn't give him permission to marry my daughter, a princess!" Catherine threw her hands in the air out of disbelief.

"Enough," Francis shouted. "You may be my mother but I am your King. If you wish to have the discussion we can have it later, at a more appropriate time and place." Francis's harsh tone quieted his mother. "Guards, please remove my mother from this room." He called to the guards posted at his door.

"Francis," Catherine shouted. "Stop this, I am a Queen." The guards forcefully removed Catherine from the room, he screams of protest echoed all the way out.

Francis's stiff posture relaxed as soon as the doors shut. He moved so Mary lay under him and he gazed down at her. Mary didn't say anything. She chose, instead, to stroke his face and try to relax him. "I'm sorry," Francis whispered. "I know that was an awkward situation that she put us in."

"It's alright. Sadly, she's done it before and I have a feeling she'll do it again," Mary elicited a laugh from Francis. "And she worries about me bursting in when she's indecent."

Francis grinned and let out another laugh. He buried his face in her shoulder, wishing they could still be asleep. "I suppose I must get dressed and deal with my mother now."

"You could," Mary supposed, "or you could stay right here."

Francis abruptly pulled his head up and looked at Mary. A mischievous twinkle shown in her eyes and on her smile. "Yes," Francis agreed with a smile of his own. "I like that much more. I think I'll stay right here." Francis leaned down and captured Mary's lips with his own, determined to make their morning infinitely better than it had started out to be.

* * *

"King Francis," Catherine's page announced and Francis walked into his mother's chambers. Catherine set down the book she was reading. An exasperated look on her face. Francis approached her, his face neutral as he waited for the page to leave. Once the door clicked, Francis watched his mother, seeing if she would have another outburst like earlier that morning.

"Well?" Catherine asked, annoyed. "Are you going to explain yourself?"

Francis gave her a questioning look. "You know, as King I don't have to but as curtesy to the fact that you are my mother, I will." Francis paused. "Claude approached me the other day with a request. I took this request into consideration and decided to grant her it. She loves Leith and he loves her. I will give him a title and land when he wishes, as of now, he enjoys his current position with helping Bash. It doesn't matter your wishes for her anymore mother, I have given them my blessing and am happy with the decision. All Claude wants is to be happy and I want to give that to her. I won't hear anything more on this subject from you, it is out of your hands."

"Francis," Catherine scolded. "I am her mother."

"And I am her King. This is final mother, leave it be."

Catherine looked lost. She didn't like not having power, especially not having any over her own son. Francis took her silence as her defeat. He nodded and quickly left, not wanting to give her the chance to say anything more. Catherine plopped down in her chair once the door made the tell-tale noise of it closing. She was frustrated. Frustrated at her son. At her daughter. At her lack of power. At the world in general. Her head fell into her hand and she rubbed her temples, trying to ease the tension in her body.

Hands slipped onto her shoulders and started massaging them. Catherine knew who it was right away. A smile slowly spread on her face and she relaxed into his touch. "You certainly are getting bolder. How long have you been hiding in here?" Catherine sighed.

"Long enough," Christophe replied. His head dropping so his lips could grope her neck. "I take it you don't mind."

Catherine moaned, "No, I don't."

Christophe stood Catherine up and lead her to the bed. His groping continued, eliciting more moans and throaty sighs from Catherine. "Do you want to try something new?" Christophe's deep voice asked. Catherine nodded, not trusting her voice. Christophe made quick work of her dress and corset, desperate to feel her bare skin. Once she was completely nude, he pulled out a little bag from his jacket. Inside the bag was a good amount of salt. Christophe took out a pinch of salt and sprinkled it on Catherine's stomach. He then proceeded to lick the salt off her, leaving a wet trail in his wake. He repeated the process twice more, with only a pinch of salt each time.

* * *

"Ah, Bash, what news do you have?" Francis welcomed his brother as he approached him and Mary.

"A couple days ago, another body was found," Bash started.

"Yes, you told us this much that day," Mary pipped up.

"What I didn't say because I thought nothing of it at the time, is what else I found there. There were tracks of blood leading away from the body. In those tracks, there was salt. As you know, the body was found inside and there was no reason for salt to be there. I thought nothing of it because the killer may have just trekked through somewhere with salt. However, I checked over the corpse again and there were traces of salt on the corpse."

"Have you gotten anywhere with this lead?" Francis questioned.

"Not yet, but I am still looking into it, but it is a lead and that's more than we have gotten since these killings started."

"This is good news," Mary said. "Hopefully you'll be able to find the killer soon. We can't have word getting out that this killer is still out there."

Bash nodded in agreement. "I am looking into lands with major salt connections and how they connect to the castle. I am also checking into people within the castle who have recently purchased major quantities of salt."

"Good," Francis complimented. "Find what you can and report back to us when you have something."

Bash bowed and left. He was desperate to find this killed and wanted to do it as quickly as possible. Because of his worry for Mary when she was wounded, he had lost time that would have been spent investigating the killer. He needed to catch up as quickly as possible, before another life was taken.

Mary turned to Francis, "We need this killer caught. If word gets out."

"I know," Francis ran his hand down his face. "There will be chaos and our enemies will see us as weak. I trust Bash to get the job done. He's the best man for the job."

"Yes, that is true. Let us hope this lead goes somewhere." Mary stared off in the direction that Bash had left in.

"For now, we have more pressing matters. Elizabeth is sending an envoy to meet with us. The envoy is scheduled to arrive tomorrow. Are you sure of this? it cannot be undone once it is finalized."

"Yes, I am sure. I'm worried, but sure."

"Good. Hopefully this will resolve the tension between our countries."

"Sadly, that's all we can do. We can only hope."

"Yes, but we need to make sure that it is just your claim that we sign away. We want to be certain that the talks don't even start to lean towards giving up your line's claim."

Mary nodded and then smiled, "You mean  _our_  line's claim."

"Yes," Francis grinned back, " _our_ line's claim. Like you have said, I quite like that word,  _our._ "

Mary giggled and Francis gave her a peck on the lips. "I couldn't agree more." Mary gave him another kiss, not satisfied with the first one.

* * *

The trumpets sounded, signaling that the English envoy had arrived. Mary and Francis took their seats on the thrones and waited for the envoy to enter the room. Many nobles were in attendance as well as Bash and Leith, both of whom, Francis asked to be there for extra security. The envoy entered the room and walked directly up to the King and Queen.

"Your majesties," the man did a deep and elaborate bow to show his respect during their first meeting. "Lord Gideon Blackburn at your service."

"Welcome Lord Blackburn," Francis spoke.

"Gideon, please, your majesty."

"Yes, Lord Gideon. Thank you for coming. We would like to get right down to business."

"Of course," Gideon agreed.

"Here is the proposition," Mary stated. She drew a breath, gathering the courage necessary to tell her news. The only people who knew of Mary's plans were Francis and herself. It would come as a shock to the majority of the room. "I am prepared to relinquish  _my_ claim to the English throne, if," the room gasped. French nobles looked outraged and wanted to speak up, but propriety forbid it of them. "If," Mary said again, louder to quiet the crowd, "England agrees to stop this war. To stop attacking France, Scotland, and myself. And, if England promises to leave me, and any potential children I bare, alone."

Whispers filled the room. The nobles present discussed the proposed deal. They weren't in favor of their Queen giving up her birthright and giving up the power it came with. At the same time, they knew of the financial drain the war with England was having on their country. Bash turned to Leith, telling him to be on alert. Bash himself wasn't surprised at Mary's decision, he could always tell by her face whenever his father had mentioned Mary claiming the English throne.

Mary and Francis surveyed the room as Gideon turned to his companions to discuss the proposition. They were expecting the nobles to be shocked and upset. King Henry had always made it seem that Mary too craved the English throne. Most of them wanted France to have the power as well, as it would prop up their own wealth.

When the room grew louder, Francis quieted it. "Silence," he demanded. "Queen Mary and I have discussed this at length. We are confident in our proposition and will not be questioned. Lord Gideon."

"Your majesties," Gideon responded. "I, and England as well, are intrigued in this proposition. I must discuss this with my Queen before giving a definite answer but I believe you will like England's answer."

"Of course," Francis agreed. "We will draft a preliminary bargain to send with you when you discuss with your Queen." Francis and Mary stood up together. "If you would come with us to further these discussions," Francis gestured for Bash to lead the envoy out of the throne room and into one of their many cabinet rooms. Gideon bowed and let Bash lead him to the cabinet room.

"Your majesties," Lord Narcisse called before Mary and Francis could follow.

Mary and Francis turned back to Narcisse. Their faces both shown with annoyance. "Yes Lord Narcisse," Francis answered, irritated.

"The Lords and myself are not sure this is the best course of action."

"Well then, it's a good thing that this does not concern you and the Lords. This matter is between my Queen, myself, and England. The Lords have no say over this matter." Francis said sternly, displaying his authority through his tone. "Besides, our minds are already made up."

Narcisse backed off with a bow, knowing from his tone, it was best to not push further. Francis turned to Mary and offered her his hand. They shared a look and he lead her out of the throne room. They followed Bash and the English envoy to finish their peace discussions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

Mary and Francis strolled along the paths in the garden. Their arms were interlaced and they basked in the sunlight. They took a path that would be away from prying eyes and the servants who worked in the garden. Although the servants were discrete, Francis and Mary still valued their privacy.

"That went well," Mary commented. "Better than I thought it would go."

Francis agree. "The envoy gave me the impression that Elizabeth would accept this proposition."

"I think that as well, but we should know soon enough. When is he scheduled to return?"

"The day after tomorrow."

"And has there been any word of Sir Nicholas?"

"No. My guess is that he has returned to England by now. He most likely was here to deliver the missives and then fled, but orders will stay to bring him in if he is ever seen in France again."

"I will just be glad when we put all of this behind us and are able to move on with our lives. Hopefully we can have peace, for a little time at least, this is French Court after all."

Francis chuckled. "Peace sounds lovely. And with peace, we can spend more time together." Francis stopped walking and turned Mary to face him. "Alone. In our chambers. Naked." Francis placed a kiss on Mary's neck.

"That sounds wonderful," Mary smiled and her hand came up to stroke the back of his head. "And then, we'll have little royals of our own, hopefully."

Francis pulled back and smiled, "Not hopefully, we will. We just have to give it time."

Mary sighed, "Yes, I know. But I still worry. I worry that I can't bear a child for you, for our countries."

"It will happen Mary. It happened once before, it will happen again. I will be… vigorous, in my attempts to make it happen to put your mind at ease."

Mary giggled at the word he chose, recalling when she had used that same word. "I trust you to do so," Mary's smile faltered. "But, there is a physician who is celebrated for his knowledge of these problems in Beauvais."

"And you want to visit this physician?" Francis asked patiently.

"Yes. I know I can't visit him for a few weeks as we just got back, but I would like to visit him. It would reassure me."

Francis looked at her, he didn't think they needed a physician but would do whatever it took to make his wife feel comfortable and happy. " _We,_ " Francis emphasized, "can go in three weeks. Once this business with England has calmed down, your shoulder is completely healed, and things at Court have calmed."

"Thank you," Mary whispered. She reached up and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. She was extremely grateful that she had a husband who was patient and put her first. It was more than she could have ever hoped for, especially as a Queen who only could marry for her country. Mary was thankful that she had also married for love.

* * *

"Greer," Mary began after the door shut to Greer's chambers at her tavern. "I would like to ask another favor of you and your ladies."

"Of course, you know my ladies and I are always at your disposal." Greer responded cheerfully.

"And I am extremely appreciative of that, your ladies have proved quite useful." Greer beamed, proud of her ladies. "But I would like them to be on the lookout for any news about Lord Nicholas, the old English envoy to France."

"Done. May I ask why?"

"It was Lord Nicholas who gave the assassin the missive to kill me. Francis and I both think that he has gone back to England, but I want to be sure. If he is on French soil, he will answer to his crimes."

"Just like he should. He's threatened a royal, that itself calls for his head."

"Yes." Mary paused in hesitation. "There is one other thing as well," Greer didn't say anything, just looked at Mary expectantly. "If possible, I need your ladies to find out how many of these missives have been distributed. And, if they find any, to report it to the castle guards so the person in question can be dealt with."

"You believe there are more people who will try and kill you?"

"I know there are," Mary responded, unwavering. "Our spies have confirmed it. We just don't know how many and who."

Greer felt sorry for Mary. All her life, Mary has been threatened and been in danger. Greer just wanted her friend to feel safe for once in her life. "I'll tell my girls as soon as possible. Oh Mary, come here." Greer pulled her friend in for a hug. "I hate that you are in constant fear for your life."

Mary smiled at her friend's sympathy. "It is nothing new. I'm used to it by now. I am Queen of two nations after all. Plus, I have you and Lola, my friends, and Francis. You all protect me and make me feel safe."

"Yes, but still, oh Mary. Why don't you stay for a little bit? we can sit and just talk."

"That sounds lovely, thank you Greer."

Greer led Mary to her bench next to the window that overlooked the street outside. Mary sat down and looked out the window while Greer got each of them a glass of wine. Greer handed Mary her glass and plopped down beside her with a huff.

"It wasn't too long ago when we had just returned to French Court." Greer reminisced. "I remember stepping out of my carriage with Lola, Kenna, and Aylee," both friends gave a sad smile at the mention of Aylee, "there were servants, nobles, and crowds of people lining the path, but we just wanted to know where you were. We hadn't seen you since you left for convent. Then when you arrived, we hugged and were all happy to be with each other again. And then you got right down to scolding me for the amount of clothes I brought."

Mary had been sipping on her wine and nearly spit it up from laughing when Greer mentioned that. "And you said that you were making up in clothes for what you lacked in station." Both girls laughed at their younger selves.

"Yes, and then the King and Bash walked forwards. Kenna couldn't help but comment on how good looking he was, oh the irony of it now." Mary burst out laughing again. "And then you saw your Francis and just rambled on to him about how everything was bigger."

"I acted like a fool, but I guess he found it endearing." They both snickered. "We are happily married now."

"You're so happy, and I am happy for you." Greer sighed at the memories. "When we had arrived back at Court, neither of us had even been kissed, and now look at us! I run a whore-house and you are the Queen of two nations and have a  _very_ passionate relationship with your husband."

Mary snorted. "I like your description of our lives. You make everything seem so much more simple than it really is. It's never really been simple for us, has it?"

Greer shook her head. "Well, my life has been a breeze compared to yours. But still. French Court mucked it up, and it doesn't help that we're women in a man's world even though you are a Queen of your own nation."

"No, being a woman does not help. I am reminded of that fact daily. By the nobles and men who think the only usefulness I provide is to warm the King's bed."

"Well, you don't mind doing that," Greer said offhandedly and Mary snickered again.

"Greer!"

"What? It's true. I'm not saying that that's the only use you have. Trust me, I know you are many times more useful than that, I'm just stating the facts." Greer casually sipped her wine, trying to hold back her laugh. She was unsuccessful and both women kneeled over with laughter.

"You are correct, I do enjoy it, but that's beside the point," Mary conceded as soon as the laughter died down. "Thankfully, Francis reminds them that he and I are equals and he will not tolerate for them to disrespect me."

"He is amazing," Greer complimented. A comfortable silence fell over the pair as they sipped their wine and gazed out the window, watching the passing people. "I've got word from Kenna," Greer remembered.

"How is she?" Mary asked.

"She is well. The family she is staying with is very kind to her and excited for the baby. She hasn't started showing when she sent the letter, but it should be any day now."

"That's wonderful. I'm glad she's happy."

"Yes, I am too." Greer took a sip of her wine. "She did tell me to ask you if she could return to Court once she has the baby. She understands if you say no, but she wanted to try."

"Of course she can come back. She is my friend and one of my ladies. We may have had our disagreements but I would be truly happy to have her back."

"I'll let her know. She also wanted to know how Bash was doing."

"Bash?"

"I think she still loves him Mary. I think she wants to start over with him once she has the baby. She didn't say this much in her note, but you and I both know Kenna."

"Yes, she was happy with him. I will ask Bash of his feelings and inquire to see if he would be open to doing the same. I suspect he will, but we must be sure to save both of them from further heartbreak."

"I completely agree. I just want them to be happy, they both deserve it." Mary nodded, after their disastrous wedding and King Henry playing with them like dolls, they most certainly did.

* * *

"Thank you for the company Greer," Mary hugged her friend goodbye, "and thank you for your help with my requests."

"Of course. I am happy to help you in any way I can, what else are friends for?"

Mary laughed at the comment, "Goodbye."

"Bye," Greer bid with a smile.

Mary stepped out of Greer's tavern. The sun was beginning to set and Mary wanted to get back to the castle before it was dark. Her carriage was waiting for her, not far from the entrance with guards posted around it and two with her. She gracefully walked to her carriage and many heads turned to watch their Queen. Mouths hung open at her beauty and whispers rang through the crowd about getting the chance to be in the presence of the Queen. One man approached Mary with a bouquet of flowers.

"Your grace," he bowed. Mary's guards stopped him from getting to close. "My children picked these flowers this morning and they were hoping I could present them to you as a gift."

Mary smiled at the man and gestured for her guards to let him present her with the flowers as he was not a threat. The guards let the man get closer to the Queen. He bowed and handed her the flowers. "Thank you, they are beautiful. Tell your children thank you as well, for me. I very much appreciate it."

"Of course, your grace," the man stood up right. Mary noticed at switch in his character. His once smiling and pleasant face was replaced with a wicked smile and dead eyes. His timid posture, now stiff. Mary took a half step back but the man was too quick for her. He lunged, a knife appearing in his hand from the depths of his sleeve. Mary tried dodging the attack but he caught her on the side. Gasps were heard in the crowd as the people saw their Queen being attacked. Mary's guards grabbed the man and detained him as soon as he lunged, but he was still able to get in the one stab to Mary's side.

Mary gasped in pain. She tried to hide it as much as she could but she couldn't help but let out the small gasp. Her mouth falling open and her hand clutching her side. The open wound stained her gown and Mary felt the blood running between her fingers. More of her guards had already come to her aide and were helping her back inside of Greer's tavern. It was too far for her to travel back to the castle, especially as the Queen.

"What happened?" Greer cried as the guards burst in, supporting Mary's injured form.

"The Queen's been stabbed," a gruff response came from one of the guards holding Mary up.

Greer wanted to freeze. She wanted to stop and worry over her friend but knew she couldn't. She quickly shifted into a commanding mode. "Bring her up her," Greer led them to her room. "Put her here. You go find a physician." Greer instructed the first guard before turning to the second. "And you send for the King. And make someone takes the prisoner to the dungeons of the castle." The guards nodded and swiftly left. Greer turned her attentions back to Mary. "How are you feeling?"

"It hurts," Mary told, underplaying the pain. "And it's still bleeding."

Greer grabbed a cloth that sat next to the basin. "Can you sit up?" Mary nodded and sat up with a wince. "I'm going to undo your corset and then I'll put pressure on the wound." Greer quickly undid the tight bindings of the corset and slipped Mary's dress and corset off her upper half so the wound could be tended to. "Okay, lay back down and try to slow your breathing." Mary did as she was told and Greer laid the cloth over Mary's chest to give her some privacy for when the physician would enter. Greer then rushed to grab another cloth that she pressed to Mary's wound, trying to stop the blood flow.

"Thank you Greer," Mary uttered, taking deep breaths to work through the pain.

"Hush, save your strength," Greer moved Mary's hair out of her face with her one free hand while her other kept pressure on the wound with the cloth. Greer petted Mary's head, trying to comfort her in any way she could. It wasn't long before the physician arrived and attended to Mary's wound. Greer stayed by Mary's side the whole time.

* * *

Francis was meeting with his nobles. They were updating him on things they've heard, food supply, and any matter big enough for the King to hear. Francis could tell the real thing they wanted to talk about was Mary abdicating her claim but he wouldn't have it and made that clear to them earlier.

"Your majesty," Lord Narcisse spoke. "If I may speak to what all of us are intent are discussing, we would like to know the reason behind the abdication."

Francis gritted his teeth. He wanted to avoid this conversation but he knew if he did, they would keep asking. The better solution would be for him to address it head on and put it to rest then and there. "I will speak, you all will listen," Francis sternly began. "This war with England has been a drain on all of our resources and we cannot continue it. The reason we are at war with England is because the English Queen sees Queen Mary as a threat to her throne. Both Queen Mary and myself have agreed that the only and best way to end this war is for her to abdicate. Queen Mary's life has also been in constant danger because of her ties to the English throne and this should help rest the constant threats she receives. We have made this-"

"Your majesty," Francis's head whipped to the guard who came bursting in, gasping for breath and had cut him off. "Pardon for the interruption but it's Queen Mary."

"What is it?" Francis barked, ignoring everyone else in the room.

"She's been stabbed. By a man in the nearby village. She's being attended to in Lady Greer's tavern."

"Get me a horse," Francis shouted to his other guards. "Now!"

Francis ran out of the room, desperate to get to Mary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

Francis kicked the horse to go as fast as possible. His guards were frantically trying to catch up, but Francis didn't care. The only thing on his mind was getting to Mary. He was beating himself up that he let her go visit Greer without him. That was exactly why he had become her shadow since the incident, because he was afraid of something else happening.

Once he got to the tavern, he jumped off his horse before coming to a complete stop. There were guards posted outside the door of the tavern, no one was allowed in with the injured Queen temporarily taking residence there. Francis signaled for one of the guards to take care of his horse and busted inside. There were only a few of Greer's ladies in the main room. One of them, who Francis recognized as a more intelligent and independent one, directed him upstairs to Greer's room.

Francis slowly pushed the door open. He was desperate to see her but he did not want to disturb the physician is he was still working. As he entered the room, he saw Mary had her eyes closed and was sitting up with Greer holding the cloth that covered her chest in place. She looked queasy and dizzy. The physician was wrapping her side. Francis patiently waited for the physician to finish wrapping the wound and for Greer to help Mary lay back down.

When Mary was horizontal once more, Greer switched places with him, allowing him to be by his wife's side. Mary opened her eyes at the loss of contact with Greer. Her confused look was quickly replaced with relief when she saw Francis there with her. She smiled gratefully.

"Are you alright?" Francis asked anxiously, taking her hand in his own.

Mary gave him a reassuring smile. "I'm fine my love."

Francis let out a shaky breath, relieved. "I heard you had been stabbed again and my mind instantly went to the worst possible outcome."

"Do not worry, he just got me in the side, nothing that can't be fixed." Mary's free hand came up and stroked his cheek, trying to calm him down. "I'm fine," she whispered.

The physician cleared his throat behind Francis. Both heads turned to him. "The wound isn't very deep and appears to haven't hit anything. The Queen will need rest and to not exert herself otherwise she could reopen the wound. She lost a lot of blood, so I recommend a day's bedrest to let her body replenish what has been lost."

"Yes, of course," Francis responded. "Will she be alright if we move her to the castle?"

"If the carriage takes the King's road and goes slow she should be fine."

"Thank you, sir."

The man bowed and left, knowing his job was done and he would be reimbursed for his actions. Francis turned back to Mary, she looked exhausted and ready to sleep.

"We'll get you back to the castle as soon as possible my dear," he told her and placed a kiss on her forehead. Without letting go of Mary's hand, he turned to Greer. "You're welcome to come back to the castle with us Greer. I will send someone to clear your room as I am sure you do not wish to sleep here tonight." Greer nodded her thanks. "And thank you Greer. Thank you for being here for her."

"I love her too," Greer responded affectionately. "So of course I am going to help her in any way I can."

Francis smiled back at her. "Would you go inform the guards that we will take Mary back to the castle in the carriage? You are welcome to join us in the carriage as well." Greer nodded and left. Francis then turned back to Mary. "What happened? Why didn't your guards prevent this?"

"The man approached me with flowers, he seemed so kind and endearing." Mary took a deep breath. Her eyes were closed but she was still awake. "He told me the flowers were from his children so I let him approach me. He bowed and gave me the flowers and when he stood up, he seemed like a completely different person. It was then that he lunged at me with a knife. I managed to move so he didn't have a good shot on me and the guards grabbed him quickly, but he still got me. They captured him but I do not yet know what has become of him."

"And you need not worry about that," Francis stroked her hair. "I will question him myself once you are settled back in our chambers. I'm glad that you are alright." Mary responded with a small smile. She was slowly drifting off to sleep. Between the loss of blood that she had experienced and Francis's soothing touch, sleep was calling to her.

Greer returned to inform them that the carriage had been pulled around to the back side of the tavern, where they'd be away from prying eyes. Greer grabbed one of her sleeping gowns for Mary to put on. The dress she had been wearing was torn and covered in blood and she would not be able to wear it. Both Francis and Greer helped Mary slip out of her current gown and into Greer's sleeping one. Greer then grabbed a cloak to cover Mary with. With the help of Francis, Mary made her way down the stairs and into the carriage. Greer informed them that she would be by the castle later that night as she had to take care of the tavern before she left.

In the carriage, Mary carefully placed herself so no harm would come to her recently bandaged wound nor the rapidly healing wound on her shoulder. She tucked herself into Francis for comfort and closed her eyes, all she wanted to do was sleep. Francis kissed her head as the carriage began to move, slowly.

"I am glad you are alright," he whispered.

"You've said that already," Mary lightly replied, not opening her eyes.

"I know. I was just worried. I don't want you leaving the castle without me for a while." Mary was about to protest but Francis cut her off. "With two attempts on your life in the span of a few days, we must take the utmost care and precautions. I am upping security and am going to become your shadow and no one besides your friends and my family is going to be within arms-length of you. I couldn't bare it if anything happened to you."

"For how long?" Mary whispered with a smile at her husband's love for her.

"Until we are sure that there won't be any more blatant attempts on your life from Elizabeth. It may take a while, but it's for the best."

"That's why I visited Greer."

"Hmm?"

"I was visiting Greer because I asked her ladies to find these assassins who received Elizabeth's instructions and to see if they could find how many people received these missives, and for them to keep an eye out for Lord Nicholas."

"Good, they should be a big help. Until we find out more however, I will do everything in my power to make sure you are safe. While you are on bed rest, there will be someone with you at all times and no one but your ladies and our family will be allowed in your chambers."

"Francis, I'm going to need to eat you know," Mary pointed out the fact that a servant would have to bring her food.

"And the servants can bring it to the guards where whoever is with you can retrieve it from them," Francis settled.

"That seems a bit excessive," Mary lightly laughed. "I don't think anything would be wrong with a servant simply coming in and delivering my food."

"You would think someone wouldn't make an attempt on your life with your guards around you but they did," he argued.

"Fair point," Mary agreed grudgingly. "But I still think it's excessive."

"Well," Francis conceded. "We will choose a trusted servant to deliver your food and clean your room. Fair?"

"Yes," Mary knew she shouldn't push her husband into relaxing any more than that. She saw the worry that pained his face ever since he reached her in Greer's room. Besides, she couldn't disagree with him that she needed extra security with the rapid attempts on her life. It was getting ridiculous in her eyes. She just wanted it to stop and have a peaceful life. But, a Queen could never have a peacefully life she supposed.

* * *

Francis helped Mary into bed. After what felt like forever, Mary was finally getting the sleep she craved. Catherine was there to watch over her while Francis went to interrogate the man behind the stabbing. Mary gently laid down on the cool, comfy bed. It felt like she was laying on a cloud, especially with the numerous aches that came from her body.

"My mother will stay with you until I am done with the interrogation. If you need me, don't hesitate to send someone for me. Once I am done, I will come back up and spend the rest of the night with you." Mary nodded, listening to her husband's soothing voice. "Get some sleep, you need it." Mary reached up and gently grabbed his face, brining it down to hers. She gave him a light chaste kiss. Francis smiled as he pulled away. "Sleep, you'll feel better." Francis pulled the sheets up higher to make sure she was comfortable and then turned towards his mother. "Thank you for staying with her."

"Of course," Catherine put her hand on Francis's face, worried over his tired eyes. "You need sleep too dear."

"I know," Francis leaned into her touch. "I'll get sleep as soon as this interrogation's done. The moment I'm done, I'll come and relieve you."

Catherine nodded, she felt sympathy for her son who was trying to balance being a King and a husband whose wife was seriously injured. It took a toll on any man to see his wife in the state she was, but when that man had to be King too, it was exhausting. Francis smiled and turned to leave. Catherine sat down and began reading the book she brought with her to pass the time.

Francis exited the room and addressed the guards posted there. "Remember, no one except myself and Queen Catherine are allowed to enter this room tonight. Not unless I directly give you permission for them to enter. Understood?" Both guards nodded. "And if someone does, I will have your heads."

Francis decisively turned and made his way to collect his brother Bash and head for the dungeons. Together, they would question the man unmercifully. His execution was scheduled for the next day if they deemed they got everything they could from him. Bash was waiting for him on his way to the dungeons. When they had arrived back at the castle, Francis had a guard inform Lola, Bash, and Catherine of what had happened. Francis guessed that Bash wanted to help interrogate the man without being asked to which is why it was no surprise to Francis that Bash was patiently waiting for him, a stern look on his face.

"The man had the same letter on him," Bash met him. He raised the letter with Elizabeth's seal. "It's the exact same as the others."

"It looks like someone needs to feel a little pain," Francis stormed off in the direction to the dungeons.

"Or a lot," Bash added, following him.

The brothers filled into the cell, the man was slumped against the opposite wall. His head was hung between his legs and he didn't move when the pair entered.

Bash took the lead. "Who did you receive this letter from?" Bash held up the letter to show him.

The man didn't respond. He didn't even move.

"You will answer us, or we will be forced to use some less than ideal measures," Francis added after a moment.

When the man still didn't answer, Francis gestured for the guards to grab him and bring him to the torture room. The guards roughly grabbed the man and dragged him to his feet. The man stayed limp. Francis and Bash both watched the scene, confused.

"Is he alive?" Francis shouted at his guards. They checked his pulse and shook their heads, the man was dead. "How did this happen?" Francis shouted, angrily.

"We don't know your majesty," a guard responded. "He was fine when we put him in here."

"Get someone to examine his body and figure out how he died," Francis ordered before he and Bash left the room.

"He must've took his own life instead of going through torture," Bash concluded once they were out of the room.

"Yes, most likely to avoid questioning," Francis agreed.

"Why don't you go be with your wife? There's nothing else you can do as of now," Bash insisted.

Francis ran his hand down his face, "Yes, have them report to you and once you hear anything, come tell me."

Bash nodded, "Go. Be with your wife and get some sleep."

"Thank you," Francis grasped his shoulder before turning to leave.

* * *

Francis approached the guards posted outside the door to his and Mary's chambers. "If my deputy comes by, you may let him enter, but no one else."

"Yes, your majesty," the guards responded simultaneously.

Francis nodded in thanks and entered the room. His mother was silently reading in the same spot he had left her. She looked up upon hearing someone enter the room. When Catherine realized it was Francis, she marked her place in her book and set it down. Francis took a seat on the couch near her.

"That was quick," Catherine commented. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

"I didn't expect to be back," Francis agreed, frustrated. "The man had somehow killed himself before Bash and I got even the chance to interrogate him. But he did have Elizabeth's letter on his person, so we know he was hired." Catherine didn't say anything, she just looked at her beloved son with concern. Francis's gaze turned towards Mary. The worry he felt for her shown in his eyes. "How is she?"

"She's been sleeping soundly ever since you left. You should get some sleep as well."

Francis nodded. "Thank you for staying with her."

"Of course dear," Catherine stood up. "You get some sleep and I'll be back in the morning with food for the both of you."

"Thank you mother," Francis called out as she left the room. He turned to his sleeping wife. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. No trace of the horrors she had experienced in the past few days. Francis let out a small smile at her tranquility. He was glad at least sleep could make her feel comfortable. He changed out of his clothes and slid into bed next to her. Carefully, he gathered her into his arms, breathing in her scent. Mary instinctively curled up into him, still asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Mary woke the next day still feeling tired. Her body was sore in several places and it felt like she had barely slept even though, by the sun peering into the room, she had slept all through the night. She felt the opposite side of the bed, expecting to be met with Francis's warm figure. Instead, she was met with cold sheets. She heard footsteps behind her.

"Morning," Francis's voice came as she turned around. He bent down and placed a light kiss on her lips. Francis sat down next to her on the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore," Mary responded honestly. "Tired."

Francis chuckled, "Yes, that is to be expected. You've had quite the week; I hope the rest of the week will be utterly boring."

"That would be lovely, but somehow, I doubt it." Mary tried to sit up without causing herself more pain. Upon seeing her struggle, Francis helped her.

"Well, the English envoy is due back tomorrow which will cause some excitement."

"And what of today? What needs our attention."

"Nothing." Francis said happily. "I got up early to write some letters and get some work done before you woke. Now with you up, I plan on spending the whole day, in this room, with you. You are still on bedrest."

"Ugh, don't remind me," Mary protested her bedrest. She rested her head on Francis's shoulder. "You don't need to stay here with me. I'm sure there's something that needs the King's attention today."

"There may be, but I am not King today." Mary gave him a questioning look. "Okay, yes I am still King, but what I mean it today I am focused on just being a loving husband who is worried over his wife. If anything urgent comes up, my mother will bring it to our attention. But we will stay here because you still need more rest. Mary, you were stabbed twice in a matter of days, I-"

"I know. I can assure you that I am fine, just a little sore. I'm still here."

"Yes, thankfully you are. I love you." Francis lifted Mary's head off his shoulder and brushed their lips together.

"I love you too," Mary whispered as she snuggled back into his side.

* * *

The next day, Mary woke to her husband still sleeping soundly next to her. Although her body was still sore, she wasn't tired anymore and felt the need to move. She quietly slipped out of bed and walked to the window. The sun was rising and it was looking to be a beautiful day out. Mary longed to be outside but she knew she shouldn't go out alone. Not just for her safety but also because she was still in some pain. She glanced over at Francis. He was still asleep and she didn't want to wake him, so she opted to send for Lola and Greer to accompany her. She sent one of her guards to summon her ladies and proceeded to dress.

Mary forewent the corset. It wasn't proper but her body couldn't handle it when there was still a gaping hole in her side. She was sure no one would say anything about her untraditional style of dress. She slid on a dress that would support her without a corset and sat down to wait for her ladies. Normally, Mary would have help in dressing, but with Francis still sleeping and only certain servants allowed in their chambers, it was easier for Mary to just dress herself.

Mary wrote a note to Francis. Telling him that she'd be out in the gardens with Lola and Greer. She knew he wouldn't take kindly to waking up and her suddenly gone. Although she didn't want him to be upset, she wasn't going to wait for him to wake nor was she going to wake him herself. She signed the note with love and placed it on her vacant pillow. It was then that a light tapping was heard at the door. Mary cracked the door open to find Lola and Greer standing there, bright smiles and dressed for the day. Mary slid out of the door and took their arms.

"Come," she said. "Let us go walking."

"Mary, are you sure?" Lola asked worriedly.

"Yes, I am feeling much better and can't stand to be further cooped up in my chambers," Mary responded definitely.

"But Francis will worry," Greer protested.

"I left him a note and I am with the two of you. If he wants to get mad, let him. I'll calm him down later, after I've stretched my legs a bit," Mary responded in a matter of fact manner. "Now, let us walk."

Before the ladies knew it, they were out in the sunny gardens. A warm breeze gently blew their hair out of their faces and the sun's rays heated their skin. They walked slowly to take in their surroundings, and because Mary was still fatigued and couldn't produce more than a gentle stroll. She was grateful, however, to get some fresh air and exercise, and to spend more time with her friends.

Somedays Mary missed the simpler times, when she was the ruler of only  _one_ nation instead of two. In those days, she had more time to spend with her friends and sneak off to different parts of the castle with Francis. She still had obligations, but not nearly as many. Those were the times that she and her ladies would giggle by the lakeside over petty things. Although Mary did love being the Queen of France as well as Scotland, somedays she simply wanted a break. A true break, not one that could be interrupted at any moment, no matter where she was. Until that day could come, Mary relished in the moment alone with her friends where no one was disturbing them.

* * *

"Lord Gideon, welcome back to court," Mary greeted as she and Francis approached the entering man as the sun was setting outside.

Gideon bowed once he approached the royals. "Thank you. I have brought news regarding your proposal."

Francis took the turn to speak, "Well then, shall we?" He gestured for Gideon to follow them into the empty throne room. Mary and Francis led the way with Bash close by. Gideon, his men, and several more valued nobles followed. A table had been set up off to the side with three chairs surrounding it, two on the far side, and one on the side closest to them. "Please," Francis said to Gideon, indicating for him to take the lone chair. Meanwhile, him and Mary went to the opposite side of the table where two servants hurriedly pulled out their chairs for them so they could sit.

"I trust your journey was good? No major complications on the way?" Mary conversed politely.

"It was, excellent conditions for both horseback and ship. As luck would have it, made the quick return and back simple and easy for me."

"Excellent," Mary smiled kindly, hoping to form some kind of alliance with this envoy as he seemed better than their previous ones. "Shall we get down to business?" Gideon nodded. "Tell us what your Queen has said."

"She was very happy in knowing your request, as were many of the English lords." Francis and Mary smiled at the good news. "And she is determined to do whatever it takes to forge this treaty between our nations."

"Wonderful," Francis exclaimed, his hand slowly moving to Mary's and giving it a squeeze. If Elizabeth would agree to this, they could finally live in peace- or, the most amount of peace a King and Queen can have. It also meant that Francis didn't have to be so constantly worried over Mary's life.

"She has agreed," Gideon continued, "to pull English soldiers out of Scotland if you sign away your claim to her throne. This would effectively end the war between England and Scotland, and by extension, France. I have drafted an agreement that just requires both of your signatures, and the signature of my Queen, once I return to England once more."

"And what of the attempts on Queen Mary's life? Will those stop as well?" Francis asked, expectantly.

Gideon looked confused. "I am not sure what you mean your majesty. Queen Elizabeth has never, let's say, seen eye to eye with Queen Mary, but I assure you that she has never made an attempt on your life. Although you are her rival, she still recognizes you as the anointed Queen of France and Scotland."

It was Francis and Mary's turn to be confused. A moment of silence fell over the three, trying to make sense of the situation. "An attempt on my life was made not two days ago. The night after you departed back for England. And the order that prompted that attempt carried the English seal. We have proof Lord Gideon."

"I'm, I'm sorry your majesty," Gideon stumbled. "I do not know what to say. I have no knowledge of these orders nor that an attempt on your life was made."

Francis gestured for Bash who was standing not far off from him. Bash leaned down and Francis whispered in his ear, "Examine those orders again. See if there's anything we've missed. And do it quickly." Bash nodded and swiftly left, getting straight to work. Francis cleared his throat to bring the attention to him. "Well, it seems that we are not quite ready to sign this." Gideon looked taken aback. "Let us reconvene in the morning. My Queen and I have some things to discuss. As you know, this is her birthright and we want to take the upmost care in deliberation." Francis added, diplomatically as he and Mary stood.

"Yes, of course," Gideon responded, not convinced of the reason but not able to argue. Francis led Mary out of the room, the rest of the group bowing as the royalty passed. Both of their faces were straight and didn't give anything away.

Once away from the prying ears of the English envoy and his men, Francis spoke. "Bash is looking over the letters again, seeing if they're forged."

"Gideon looked thoroughly surprised and confused. I truly believe he didn't know." Mary added.

"I agree. It is completely possible that Elizabeth kept this a secret from her Lords and paid the assassins without their knowledge, or that someone is setting her up, which I think is more likely. There is little chance that Elizabeth could have privately obtained the amount of money it would take to pay a man to assassinate a Queen, there would have been rumors and we would have heard about it."

"The question is," Mary and Francis stopped walking and hid themselves away in a little niche in the corridor, "who would want to set Elizabeth up? And how do we get these attempts to stop?" Mary gazed up at Francis, worry shone through her light brown eyes.

"I don't know, and it bothers me greatly," Francis brought one hand up to grasp the side of Mary's face. "What I do know is I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. And we won't sign anything until we are sure that it isn't Elizabeth behind these attempts or that we add a clause to it."

"Thank you," Mary whispered and slowly moved into him. Francis gave her a comforting embrace. One hand stroking her hair and his eyes glazing over in thought. He was troubled by the uncertainty of the situation and troubled by the threat it brought to Mary's life.

* * *

Bash examined the three letters that bore the English seal. The writing on each letter was the same but different than Lord Nicholas's hand when Bash compared the two fonts. It could be due to the fact that Lord Nicholas was simply the messenger, working on behalf of his Queen and Lord Gideon had just been kept out of the loop. But the answer to who had written them still remained a mystery. They knew right away that the handwriting had never been Elizabeth's, as she would never leave concrete evidence of her plots in the hands of a stranger and the writing didn't match as well. They had originally assumed it was Lord Nicholas's, but now Bash was sure it wasn't.

"Bash," Francis interrupted his thoughts as he entered the room, Mary at his side.

Bash turned to him and responded before Francis got the chance to say anything more. "These letters weren't written by Lord Nicholas as we previously thought. I don't know who they were written by but I assume that they are forgeries that are meant to make it look like England's behind this."

"We thought the same thing. Lord Gideon's surprised seemed genuine," Mary told.

"Yes, well, who is behind this then? And why did our assassins point to Lord Nicholas?" Bash asked.

Francis rubbed his chin, thinking. "Someone must have impersonated Lord Nicholas to set him up to take the fall. These assassins that were paid had no way of knowing, nor should they even suspect, that the man wasn't who he claimed to be. Everyone knows that Elizabeth and Mary are rivals, so it wouldn't surprise anyone.

"Who though? It does not matter if we know this if we do not know who." Mary reminded.

Silence fell again, the three had no inkling as to who was behind these attacks. There were, without a doubt, countless people after Mary, but who would try to hide it? Just then, a sharp knock was heard at the door followed by a guard entering without permission.

"Forgive me, your majesties, but there's urgent news. The man who was believed dead after his attempt on Queen Mary's life is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean gone? He was dead," Francis shouted.

"Francis," Mary calmed with a gentle touch on his arm. It wasn't the messenger's fault. "What more information do you have?"

"It appears that he took poison that made him appear dead but one of the guards revived him with another potion."

"And when was this?" Mary asked, still levelheaded as Francis fumed beside her.

"Just a moment ago your majesty," the guard responded.

"Have guards gone after him?" The man nodded in confirmation. "Good, find him and the guard who helped him and report back to us as soon as anything else is learned." The guard bowed and left. Mary faced her companions once more, "This may be a blessing in disguise."

"What do you mean?" Francis cried. "How could they let a man convicted of treason go? I don't care that they thought he was dead, it shouldn't happen."

"I agree," Mary approached him and gently ran her hand up and down part of his arm, calming him. "But, if we can capture him again, and put trusted guards to watch him at all times, we can figure out who is really behind this." Francis looked up at Mary. She silently told him that it was alright which calmed him. He let out a sigh and she grabbed his hand. "Bash, is there anything in the letters that could help? Anything at all?"

"Nothing that I can find. Whoever did this must've forged the English seal. Once they did that, anyone would believe they were Elizabeth's orders."

"Well then we have to be looking at an organized group here, a single person wouldn't go through all this trouble." Mary concluded. "What groups have it out for me, or would use me to get to Francis?"

"French Protestant," Francis replied, finally calm. "Or really any Protestants."

"The English," Bash supplied. "But I think we can rule them out."

"Member of the Catholic church may be upset that you are renouncing your claim. The Vatican wouldn't be happy that with your claim gone, English is completely Protestant," Francis added.

"Yes but this started before anyone knew that I planned on renouncing," Mary denied.

"Catherine," Bash said, only half joking. Mary's eyes grew wide, knowing it was completely possible and she would go to any lengths to cover it up.

"No," Francis quickly shot down. "She no longer has any reason too and she knows you mean too much to me; I would have her behead if even the whiff of her involvement reached me."

Mary nodded, knowing it was true. Although her and Catherine weren't exactly friends, they had formed an alliance of sorts. Catherine was no longer out for Mary's blood but was still jealous that Mary now wore her crown. But Catherine wouldn't harm Mary if it meant causing Francis immeasurable amounts of pain. Whatever is said about Catherine, she always puts her children first.

"Then our answer is right there," Mary agreed after a moment of silence. "Protestants. However unintentionally, we have done much to anger Protestants in our country. This may be their way of getting revenge, only they're pinning it on England so they can't be beheaded for it."

Bash and Francis couldn't help but agree. It was the most logical answer to their question. Bash spoke, "I am going to check in with the guards and help them in the search of our resurrected dead man. I'll report to you the moment we find him and his guard friend."

"Thank you," Francis grasped Bash's shoulder, "and be careful."

"Aren't I always little brother?" Bash gave a crooked smirk. Francis just shook his head as he watched Bash leave.

Mary slid her hand down Francis's arm and intertwined their fingers together. She rested her chin on his shoulder and softly said, "Let's go to bed, I'm tired and there's nothing we can do now. Bash will handle it and wake us as soon as something changes."

"You're right," Francis replied with a smile and let Mary guide him out of the room, a smile on her face as well. "But we still have more to talk about."

Mary's smile dropped. "Let's just enjoy a peaceful walk through our home and we can talk once we are in privacy again," she procrastinated the conversation.

"Mary," Francis chided. "We need to talk about this tonight. I told the English envoy that we would meet in the morning with our final decision. I don't think I can push it back farther without him looking into why."

"And if he does, he could find potential allies that would give England power over Francis," Mary sighed. "I know. I'm just worried."

"I am too," Francis agreed.

"This is the best way to stop this war," Mary glanced around, making sure they were alone in their walk with the exception of their guards. "This war has been a drain on both France's and Scotland's treasury, armies, and time. It needs to end."

"So?" He prompted.

"So, I am still going to do it. I trust you and Bash to get rid of this looming threat hanging over me."

"Are you sure?" Francis asked. He himself was hesitant to go forward with more letters that ordered Mary's death still out there.

Mary stayed silent for a moment, pondering the question. "Yes, I am sure. This is what's best for our countries. If this war doesn't stop, there may not even be a France or Scotland for us to rule over. We are headed into dangerous waters if we do not stop it."

"I can agree with that," Francis said as they approached the door to their chambers. "But this means I, along with two guards, are going to be your shadow until this threat has passed completely. You will stay on the grounds, and the guards will be ordered not to let anyone close to you, except for the people we trust."

"Francis," Mary vehemently protested, her voice gradually getting louder. "I know you want to keep me safe but that is excessive. You act like I'm an invalid, unable to protect herself. You are overreacting."

"No," Francis loudly stood firm. "I would go to any lengths to keep you safe, you know that. You would do the same."

"Yes but-" Mary began to scream back.

"I don't care," Francis shouted over her. His voice quieted as her held her face in his hands, "You have been stabbed twice in less than a week, I won't take  _any_ chances."

"I still don't need to be treated like a child, I am a Queen of two nations," Mary said, still angry but her voice softer.

"I know, but you're also the love of my life, my wife, and my most prized possession. I just want to keep you safe. Especially after how close I've gotten to losing you this week." Francis pulled her in for a hug.

Mary melted into her husband's arms. With everything they had been through, she couldn't stay mad at him when there was a real threat to her life. When Condé was threatening his life, she had gone into the fire to save him. She knew she had to expect the same from him.

"As long as you don't lock me in a tower again," she joked.

Francis laughed and held her tighter. "I don't think I would live through doing that again." He pulled back to look her in the eye, his hand stroking her cheek. "I'm actually surprised I'm still alive now after doing that the first time."

It was Mary's turn to laugh at his joke. "I keep you around cause you're nice to look at."

"Oh, yes," Francis started to lean in. "I'm sure that's the only reason you keep me around." The gap between them closed.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss. They only broke apart momentarily for air before they dove back into each other. His hands slipped down to undo her dress as his tongue asked for permission. Mary granted him permission and their tongue's fought for dominance. She began to undo his clothes. Gradually, clothes piled up on the floor, leaving a trail to their bed. Francis gently laid her down in the center of the bed.

"Are you alright to do this?" He asked, worried about her wound.

Mary nodded, "Just be gentle and I'll be fine."

Francis didn't need to be told twice. He captured her lips once more and set out to make her feel pleasure in the wake of so much pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	12. Chapter 12

"Thank you for understanding our postponing the official signing Lord Gideon," Mary diplomatically greeted as he sat down across from her and Francis.

"Of course," Gideon responded. "This is a big decision that cannot be taken lightly."

"Yes, it is. But we are happy to say that we wholeheartedly agree with the terms and would like to sign."

"Very well," Gideon handed the King and Queen the treaty that both parties had agreed upon. "If you would please just sign on the lines, I will take this back to England with me, Elizabeth will sign it, and English troops will be pulled out of Scotland."

Francis signed first. His elegant signature followed his name and title of King of France and Scotland. He slid the treaty over to his wife. Francis gave her a reassuring smile and his hand lingered on hers a little longer than normal when he handed her the quill. She smiled back at him, grateful for his support. Mary took a deep breath as she dipped the quill in the inkwell. She glanced at her place to sign which, like Francis's, followed her name and title. Slowly, Mary signed the line with her signature "Marie R". It was official. Mary signed away her birthright to the English throne.

"Thank you, your majesties," Gideon said as he took the treaty. "English troops will rescind from Scotland as soon as possible. I set out for England, today."

"Thank you, Lord Gideon. We hope to see you back at French Court in the near future to help strengthen the new friendship between our countries," Francis spoke as his hand absentmindedly found Mary's arm. Gideon bowed and left the room. Everyone else in the room followed him out, leaving the King and Queen alone.

Mary leaned back in her chair. She expected to regret this decision. To feel like she had made a grave mistake and had ruined her life. She felt Francis's touch on her arm that proved to be her anchor as she navigated through her feelings.

"How are you feeling?" Francis asked softly.

Mary looked up at him, confusion etched upon her face. Her mouth open but no words came out right away. "Relieved. Like this enormous weight has been lifted off my shoulders and I can finally breath… It feels wonderful."

Francis grinned at her and gathered her up in his arms. "I'm glad. This is how life should feel, easy. It shouldn't feel like you are a constant target and a bargaining chip. You shouldn't feel like a pawn, even if you are a Queen."

Mary let out a small giggle as she buried her face in Francis's shoulder. "Thank you for supporting me. I couldn't have done this without you."

Francis hugged her tighter. "There is nothing I could fathom doing besides supporting you. I will stand by you until the day I die, that is a promise I know I can keep and I will."

* * *

The days following the English envoy's departure with the newly signed treaty were uneventful. They had yet to find their escaped dead man but were still constantly looking. The escaped dead man was their only lead unless another assassin made an attempt on Mary's life which was highly improbably with the measures that were put in place to prevent that. Bash split his time between helping find the man and looking for more leads on the castle killer. Both were futile. Everyone in the castle however, was enjoying the temporary peace.

Mary's wounds gradually healed to the point where she was walking and moving normally again. There was still an occasional ache or pain when she moved the wrong way or one of her wounds got hit somehow. That was unlikely though, because the guards still had the orders to not let anyone near enough to touch her unless the certain list of people. Mary thought it was a little unnecessary. No further attempts on her life had be made and she was feeling safe once more. Francis disagreed because their dead man was still out there, as were more letters with the orders to kill the Queen of France and Scotland. Regardless of everything, French Court, once again, returned to normal.

The normalcy was the reason that Mary and Francis found themselves in meetings with their lords about their next step once English troops were removed from Scotland. Meanwhile, Leith and Bash were doing double duty with searching for their escaped dead man and following clues to find the castle killer. More efforts were being focused on finding the escaped dead man than the castle killer as the former was a direct threat on the Queen and thus, more important.

"I received a message," Leith told Bash as they walked out to the stables. "Greer believes that she may have the man we're looking for in her pub."

"And she's sure?" Bash asked, tired of running down pointless leads.

"Yes, and she thinks that he may be meeting more men that could be behind this. Greer's going to keep him there as long as she can, but she doesn't know how long he'll stay."

"Well then, let's go and pray to God we can grab him." Bash mounted his horse as Leith nodded in agreement.

The two raced into the village, choosing not to bring more guards and draw attention to themselves. They were hoping to surprise the man and his potential companions and, maybe, being able to listen in to what they were saying and learn something. Once they got there, one of Greer's ladies was waiting outside for them. She told them that Greer was inside, keeping an eye on the man. The woman brought the two around back where they could enter without drawing attention to themselves. There, they met Greer.

"He's sitting at that table, not talking to anyone," Greer greeted them. They were in the alcohol room, hidden from her customers.

Bash peeked around the corner. His eyes immediately found the man in question and was instantly confirmed that this man was the one who had been perceived dead. "Has he met up with anyone yet?"

Greer shook her head, "No, he's just been sitting there, nursing that ale. I have one of my best ladies serving him though, she's telling me anything he says."

"Good, let's let him meet up with whoever it looks like he's meeting, do you mind if we stay back here?"

"Not at all, just promise me you'll catch him. I hate that there's this threat on Mary."

"Yes, we all do," Bash agreed and Greer turned to run her bar. Bash turned to Leith, "The moment he stands up to leave, we are going to grab him. Until then, we have to watch and listen, we need to find as much as possible."

Leith agreed, "He's going to talk more freely here than in the prison."

* * *

"Constance," Prince Charles called out when he saw her pass by the throne room as he exited the room. Francis had requested his presence in yet another meeting. Charles thought it was pointless as Francis had recovered and was in perfect help. Charles would much rather spend his time back at his home in a more leisurely fashion.

Constance stopped and turned towards him, a flirty smile on her face. "Why hello Charles," Constance said coyly.

"It's good to see you," Charles gestured for them to keep walking in the direction she was going. "Um, how long are you going to be in court?"

Constance twirled her hair around her finger, "I don't know. Daddy never told me, just said that we'd be staying for a while."

"Well, I hope that I can see you during your stay then," Charles said hopefully.

Constance stopped twirling her hair and ran her hand down Charles's chest, "Why wait? You can see me right now."

Charles smiled greedily. Excitement light his eyes and mischief adorned his face. "Well then, shall we?" Charles held out his arm, keeping up appearances for court.

Constance giggled, "We shall." The two went running off to see what trouble they could get into.

Mary and Francis witnessed the whole event. Francis turned to Mary, it was obvious he was displeased. Despite not being on the brink of death, Francis still wanted Charles to learn about politics and be prepared in case the worst happened. Francis didn't like how Charles wasn't taking things seriously and gallivanting around the castle, getting into trouble.

"What is it?" Mary asked her husband once Charles was out of ear shot.

"I don't like the trouble Charles is getting into," Francis told her. "Something's going to go wrong and he doesn't realize that it'll have big repercussions. He doesn't realize the effects his actions have, especially now that he's next in line for the throne."

Mary nodded, she agreed. Although she knew boys liked to get into trouble now and then, Charles seemed especially apt for mischief and it seemed like it was going to cost them. "The best we can do is just watch him and try to teach him. We can't do much however, but that's all for now."

"You're right, let's keep an eye on him especially because I'm not too sure about that Constance girl."

"Your majesties," a servant approached them with a bow. "Your deputy ordered me to inform you that there is a lead on her majesty's attacker and they will report to you as soon as possible."

"Thank you," Francis dismissed the servant. He turned back to Mary, "That's at least some good news. Bash hasn't had a lead on the man yet. If he is informing me of it, it must be credible."

"Yes, hopefully they can catch him and we can finally get some answers. It'll be a relief if we can."

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

Bash and Leith continued to spy on the man. They had been there nearing on an hour and the man had yet to move or meet anyone. By then, the sun had gone down and traffic within the establishment was booming. It was then that something finally happened. A tall man with broad shoulders walked over to the man and sat down.

"Greer," Bash called to his friend who was manning the bar.

Greer's head whipped around to the sound of his voice. Bash simply pointed at the man and his new companion. Greer instantly knew what he meant and called over her lady that was spying on them. "Stay as close to the table as you can without drawing attention to yourself," Greer ordered her.

The woman instantly went to work. She handed her farther away tables to other women so she could stay close to the man without it being obvious. Bash kept his eye on the two men while she did this. He couldn't hear what they were saying over the noise of the crowd but he was sure that the new companion was a part of the assassination attempts on Mary.

Bash leaned over to Leith, "Let's get closer and split up but be discrete."

Leith nodded, "I'll go this way." He gestured to the left and stealthily slipped out from the back. Bash waited about thirty seconds before he left and banked right. Bash found an empty table not too far from the men he was trying to listen to. Bash sat with his back to the two men.

"They think it's the English," the dead man said. "We are safe to continue without suspicion."

Bash listened intently. The man just confirmed their suspicions that the English really had no part in the attacks.

"Good," the companion said gruffly. "Munro sent five of these." Bash couldn't see what he was holding up and didn't dare risk looking. He just hoped that Greer's lady saw what he was holding up. "We've already lost one, but the other two are joining me to set it up. We're just waiting for her to leave. There's no way we can reach her with all the guards swarming around her." Bash knew they were talking about Mary but he didn't know who they were, all he knew was the name "Munro".

Bash stood up and walked to Greer. He could tell that the conversation was nearing an end and wanted to be ready to grab the two when they left. He caught Leith's eye on the way to Greer, indicating for him to meet him at the bar. The two arrived at the bar roughly at the same time.

"Once we secure the men, would you mind reporting everything that your lady has heard to us at the castle?" Bash addressed Greer and she nodded. He then turned to Leith. "Let's grab them and bring them to the castle." Bash turned back to Greer once more, "Can you send someone to retrieve guards from the castle?"

"Of course, I'll send someone right away," Greer obeyed, turning away to send a messenger.

"Good, Leith, let's grab them," Bash turned back to the table, ready to apprehend the criminals. When he looked at the table, only one man was still there. The companion had left in the short time they had not been watching. "Dammit, where did the other man go?"

The two scanned the room. Both of them were annoyed and desperate to catch both their dead man and his companion. "He's not here," Leith sighed in defeat, "he got away."

"Dammit," Bash swore again, "Let's grab this one before he has the chance to get away."

The pair swiftly made their way through the crowd, keeping their eyes locked on their target. They approached the man from behind. Bash slid his hand onto the man's shoulder and tightly gripped it to keep the man from running. He felt as the man's body tensed. The cup he was bringing to his lips halted in its path and the man could tell he had no way out.

"It's a miracle," Bash leaned down and whispered in ear. "A man has been resurrected from the dead. Please tell us your secrets."

The man slowly put his drink down, letting out a slight chuckle. "It's not hard to do when your guards are so easily bought."

Leith slid into the seat across from the man. His hand rested on his sword, threatening the man if he tried to escape. Bash kept his position. His hand kept its firm grasp on the man's shoulder, preventing him from moving.

"Now, we heard a lot from your little conversation with your companion," Bash started. "But what we didn't hear was names. Yours for example."

The man said nothing. He simply laughed and sipped his drink.

"That's fine, you can stay quiet now. You won't be so quiet when we get to the castle."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	13. Chapter 13

"You requested to see me, your grace," Christophe bowed before Catherine as the guards shut the door behind him. Catherine had summoned Christophe to a private meeting in her chambers earlier in the day. It wasn't until the night that she actually had time to follow through on the meeting. She was currently perched behind her desk with a fierce look in her eyes.

"Yes, sit," Catherine demanded and Christophe obeyed. The two were completely alone. Catherine's guards had orders that she was not to be disturbed at all during her meeting. "I have taken your promotion under advisement and thought about it thoroughly." Christophe smirked, knowing where the conversation was going and very pleased with it. "You are to be a part of my guard, tasked with protecting me from potential threats."

Christophe bowed his head in acceptance. "Thank you, your grace."

"Another stipulation of this job that is specific to you is," Catherine stood up and circled the desk. She reached Christophe and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "you are to be of service to me in any way I desire. Fully and completely devoted to my needs."

Christophe's smirk grew wider. Mischief danced in his eyes as he thought about the implications behind her words. Catherine walked around in front of him and he roughly grabbed her waist. He pulled her down so she was straddling him and immediately began attacking her neck.

"Of course, your grace," he said in a deep voice. "Whatever you wish."

Christophe's hands moved from their position on her hips, up to grasp her breasts. His mouth made a trail from her neck to her chest to meet his hands. Catherine threw her head back. Her breath grew faster and heavier. Her hands found their way into his hair, desperately grasping to it in hopes he would continue his demonstration.

"Good," Catherine barked. She brain couldn't think of anything else to say, it was too preoccupied with what Christophe was doing with his mouth and hands to focus on anything else.

Catherine pushed him back. She desperately needed to be naked and feel his body flush against hers. She began to rapidly undress him. First came his top and undershirt which were off in the blink of an eye. Then she shifted to her dress as she got off of him. Once her dress and corset were off, she forced Christophe to stand and made quick work of his pants. Somewhere in her mind, she vaguely found in odd that a servant who attends to fires would have blood on his pants but she was too caught up in the way her body was reacting to his. It wasn't long before they were both nude and he was taking her against her desk.

* * *

Francis slowly undid Mary's corset for her. They were dressing for bed and liked it much better when it was just the two of them as opposed to having servants swarming around the room. As soon as he finished untying Mary's corset, he turned back to dressing himself for bed. He stepped out of his breeches and into his sleeping ones which were much comfortable. Mary traded her tight corset and dress for a flowing night gown that let her actually breath. It was an ordinary moment but the couple relished in the normalcy of it. The relished in the fact that their lives could still hold some sense of normalcy despite being the King and Queen of two nations and having a million of things to deal with.

"I really don't like these bloody things," Mary said holding up her corset to Francis. "They just make life more difficult."

Francis laughed. "I can only imagine. But, I must say I do like the way you look in them, so I don't really mind them personally."

Mary gasped in fake annoyance as Francis snickered. "So I must be in pain all day long just so you have something nice to look at?"

"Well no," Francis approached Mary with a smile on his face. "But I certainly don't mind it. And if society has deemed it necessary for women to wear, who am I to argue with society."

Francis wrapped his arms around Mary. Her own arms made their way over his shoulders and her hands came to rest on the back of his neck. "Oh, you are only a King of two nations," she began sarcastically, "You have no real power at all. And you are a man so that gives you even less power." Mary shined a bright smile up at him to show her teasing.

"I may be a King, but I highly doubt people would listen if I said that women didn't have to wear corsets anymore," Francis chided.

"So there's no hope then?" Mary asked with a pout.

"I'm afraid not my love. You'll just have to go on giving me something pleasant to look at and in return, I will do my best to make sure you have a pleasant night when you are not in a corset."

"Hmm," Mary raised on her tip-toes, slowly bringing her mouth to his. "I quite like that arrangement," she whispered before closing the distance between their lips.

Her hands got lost in his hair as his caressed her body and their tongues fought for dominance. Francis began leading her to their bed as the moment continued to escalate and his hands became bolder. Once he laid her on the bed and climbed on top, a knock at the door interrupted them.

"Ughh," Francis's head fell to Mary's shoulder, his whole body protesting the interruption but logically he knew that they need to answer as they were the King and Queen. Mary tried unsuccessfully to conceal her own annoyance. Her head fell back and her eyes rolled as she let out a large sigh.

The royal couple quickly composed their selves and stood up. Mary straighten her dress and hair as Francis called out, "Enter."

Their page opened the door, "Forgive me your majesties, Lord Sebastian has returned and is requesting the both of your presences in the dungeons."

Francis simply nodded and gestured for the page to leave. He turned to Mary, "Well, I suppose we should look presentable enough to venture out into the rest of our home."

Mary laughed, "Well you just need to tie up your shirt. I need to grab an overcoat."

Mary went to her draws. She had an overcoat for the exact occasion that she would need to leave her bedchambers on a moment's notice for something and still look presentable. "I would mind you staying in just that," Francis joked.

"Oh yes," Mary grabbed the coat, "You wouldn't mind the whole castle seeing me in my sleepwear." She slid the coat on over her nightgown. "The clothes that only  _you_ get to see me in." Mary swiftly began buttoning up the coat to cover her chest. "And only  _you_ take off of me."

"On second thought," Francis recanted which caused Mary to laugh.

"That's what I thought," Mary walked over to him and gave him a peck on the lips. "Now come, your brother has requested our presences." She led the way out of the room and towards the dungeons. "I'm guessing he has some real news since he requested our presence instead of just sent a message."

Francis quickly caught up with her before she could get too far ahead. "Most likely. It seemed like he thought the lead was promising so it's no surprise he has actual news for us."

"Let's just hope we can finally put this whole ordeal behind us," Mary thread her fingers through his as she let out a hopeful sigh. "My wounds are healing nicely and I do not care for any more, or worse."

Francis stopped, causing Mary to stop as well. His grip on her hand tighten and he tensed as she said those last words. "I will do everything in my power to protect you Mary. I promise."

Mary's free hand came up to stroke his check. "I know," she whispered with a soft, reassuring smile. "I know." Francis's hand came up to rest on top of hers. He gave a soft smile and looked down at her other hand that rested on his chest.

"Let's go meet Bash," he whispered after they stood there in silence for a moment.

Mary nodded in agreement and lead them on their way. Her hand now rested on the inside of his forearm with his hand resting on top of hers. The two were in the dungeons in a matter of minutes.

"Bash," Francis called out to his brother who had his back to the royal couple as they approached.

Bash turned around from the conversation he was in to see Francis and Mary. "Make sure someone has an eye on him at all times," Bash dismissed the guards he was talking to before walking up to the two. "Sorry for the hour."

"What news do you have for us?" Francis asked, getting directly to the point.

"Greer's tip about our dead man paid out, we have him under constant watch." Mary and Francis shared a relieved look for with each other. "But the problem is this is bigger than we originally thought."

The relief of the good news Mary and Francis had vanished in a flash, "What do you mean?" Francis asked, worry and concern lacing his voice.

Bash sighed, "He was meeting someone at Greer's bar and I caught part of their conversation. Apparently, five of these messages were sent out and the three remaining are planning to join together to make an attempt on your life Mary." Mary gripped Francis's arm tighter.

"Well what happen to the man's companion?" Francis stroked Mary's hand, trying to comfort her.

"He got away before we could grab him. He had one of the letters, Greer's lady saw him with it. I don't know when they're planning this attack or how but I do know that they mentioned someone named Munro, that's the only name I got."

Mary's eyes grew wide. "Munro? Are you sure?

"Yes, I made sure to remember that name," Bash assured her.

"What is it Mary?" Francis turned his body to face her completely.

"Munro is the leader of a Scottish clan. They've wanted control of Scotland for years."

"So these attempts on your life have been made by Scots?" Francis was surprised. He wasn't expecting Mary's own people to try to kill her.

"Scots that are unhappy with my rule." Mary's face fell. She had always had people who were trying to kill her but for some reason that time felt different. She felt like she had failed her people and felt like a failure herself. Her eyes began to water and her body went rigid. She tried to compose herself but couldn't, especially when only Bash and Francis were around, people she trusted with her life and had seen her at both her best and worst.

Francis who had been processing the information, looked up at Mary when she spoke. He watched as the emotions played out on her face and quickly reacted. Francis gathered Mary into his arms and her head immediately burrowed its way into his neck. He stroked her hair, trying to calm her down as he felt his shoulder dampen from her tears. Her body quietly shook in his arms. He softly made comforting noises in her ear, and said words of support.

Bash and Francis's eyes met over Mary's shoulders. Both of them were confused, this wasn't like Mary at all. She wasn't one to break down that easily. It usually took a big fight or horrific event to break her, and even then she carried on like the Queen she was in public. They were worried at why that single sentence she said had cause her so much pain.

"Mary," Francis cooed once Mary's body stopped shaking. He pulled back from her and cradled her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "I know this is troubling, but it shouldn't cause you this much anguish." His thumb gently wiped a tear away from her cheek. "What's wrong? This isn't like you."

"I, I," Mary stuttered, "I don't know." She paused, realizing he was right. "I just couldn't help it. I don't know why I'm crying." Her realization only caused more tears.

"Shh, shh, shh," Francis pulled her back into her embrace and shared another look with Bash. They were both worried for her. Francis silently conveyed that they would continue the discussion in the morning. "You're probably just tired. It hasn't been the easiest time for you, why don't we go back to sleep?" Mary nodded with her head still buried in his shoulder. "We'll finish talking in the morning."

"I'm going to question our prisoner some more before he has the chance to fake his own death again," Bash told Francis.

Francis nodded. "Make sure you get some sleep too Bash," he said with concern for his older brother.

"I will. You just focus on taking care of her," Bash gestured to Mary.

Francis once again nodded and Bash turned to his interrogation. "Come on darling. Let's go back to our chambers and get some rest."

Mary sighed to compose herself. She stood straight up once more, straightened her hair, and wiped her tears away. She was once again, the beautiful and strong Queen of Scots. Francis held out his arm to escort her back and she took it. The King and Queen of France and Scotland were the picture of royalty. Both were composed and walked with grace as they made their way back to their chambers.

As the door closed to their chambers, giving them privacy once more, Mary spoke up, "I'm sorry."

Francis let out a small, confused chuckle, accompanied with a slight grin, "Whatever for?"

"For how I broke down before. That wasn't like me and I don't know why I did but I know I shouldn't of and I wanted to apologize because-"

Francis kissed her to stop the small ramble she began. It was a short and tender kiss that conveyed their love for one another. "You have nothing to be sorry for," his hand stroked her check. "Even Queens can cry sometimes. You're just tired and need sleep. You've been through a lot and have every right to feel like crying." Mary smiled up at him. He always knew exactly the right thing to say and it made her heart jump to hear the words and have them paired with his loving eyes and smile. "Now, let us go back to bed where our dreams will treat us better than reality has these past few days."

"Reality is fine with me as long as you're here," Mary brightly smiled up at him before closing the gap between their lips. The kiss lasted longer than the first one but was still short and sweet.

"I couldn't agree more, but we do need sleep," Francis said grudgingly. "Come, let me hold you till we both are fast asleep." Francis led Mary to their bed. The two royals curled up to one another, sleeping like lovers which was so rare for people like them.

* * *

"Your highness," Leith mockingly bowed in front of Claude. Claude's face grew a stupid smile that showed her passion and admiration for the man bowing in front of her. "I was hoping you would grant my request to accompany you on a turnabout the gardens."

Leith held out his arm for Claude to take. She gently slid her hand over his arm, intertwining their limbs. "I would most certainly grant you that request."

The young couple couldn't help but smiling as they made their way out of the castle. They were silent, but it was comfortable. Although they hadn't been in a courtship for long, they felt as though they had been courting each other practically since Catherine assigned Leith as Claude's personal guard. They were met with yet another sunny day as they reached the gardens. Leith right away guided Claude through the gardens to a more private spot.

Leith was focused on guiding Claude to the spot he had in mind. He didn't notice that he was walking faster than was acceptable when walking with a woman. Claude struggled a little to keep up to his pace.

"Leith," she called. "Leith… Leith, slow down."

"Huh?" Leith turned to her, stopping momentarily.

"You were practically running," Claude stated, searching his face for any answer as to why.

"Oh, sorry," Leith scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

"What's wrong?" Claude asked concerned. She gently lifted his face to look at her.

Leith smiled at her. Instead of responding, he bent down a captured her lips with his own. One of Leith's hands found her lower back as the other gripped the back of her neck. Claude's own hands gripped his lapels as she was leaned over from the aggressive kiss Leith laid upon her. Claude melted into the kiss for a minute. Loving the passion he showed her. But she eventually pushed him back to get air into her lungs.

Claude giggled, "Not that I don't enjoy that, but you still haven't answered me question." She still had a smile on her face as their foreheads rested against one another. "What's going on?"

Leith smiled and gave a slight chuckle. He pulled back from her and just smiled at her confused face. "Claude," he started. "I know I don't have any lands and my name comes from nothing but I do have favor with your brother and I do love you." Leith sunk down to one knee as he held onto one of Claude's hands. "So, even though I can't offer you much, I can offer you my heart and I hope that's enough for you." Claude's face changed from confused to disbelief as she knew what was coming. "If it's not enough, I will do whatever I can to raise as high in station as you want me to. I will do whatever it takes to make you happy." Claude's eyes started watering. "So Claude, I would like to ask you if you would consent to becoming my wife."

Claude just stood there. Tears fell freely from her eyes and a huge smile adorned her face. She was speechless. After a moment of being shocked, Claude nodded, still not being able to speak. She kept nodding as she pulled Leith of the ground. Her hands cradled his face, "Yes," she whispered before crashing her lips to his. Despite his station and her being a princess, they chose love over propriety in society.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	14. Chapter 14

Two days later, after relentless interrogation by Bash, Francis, and Leith, the men decided they got as much as information out of the prisoner as he knew. Following his execution, there was a lull in events. A semi-peaceful week came where the only problems were the dramatics of the people at French Court. Mary and Francis were able to enjoy themselves more than most Kings and Queens were able to in that free week. Catherine was subdued from some reason they chose not to dwell on, which kept her out of their hair and there was little drama between nobles and countries. Bash was still desperately trying to find the castle killer but he hadn't killed since before they captured one of Munro's men.

Mary couldn't help wonder how long they had of the tranquil days before something would happen and life would be chaotic again. She was just waiting for the other shoe to drop and someone, most likely Catherine, to freak out and cause mayhem. So, while she still could, she took every free moment she had to just relax. Whenever time permitted, she would coax Francis into joining her. The relaxing did wonders for Mary because she had been more fatigued than normal and was starting to feel sick.

It was one of the down moments that Mary had when she started to feel sick again. She had a queasy feeling and her stomach was turning. Mary scrunched her eyes shut and willed the feeling to go away like it did every other time. This time however, it didn't. Instead, Mary found herself rushing to the chamber pot to empty the contents of her stomach. Soon enough, nothing was left in her stomach and she was left curled up in the floor. She didn't have enough energy to move and was afraid that the sickness would come back.

"Mary?" Francis called out to the room.

All Mary could muster was a soft, "over here" from her spot on the floor.

"Oh darling," he cooed when he saw his wife curled up on the floor. Mary slowly struggled to sit up. She was trying to appear as the ever elegant Queen she was despite being pale and fragile looking. Francis quickly reacted to help her up. "Let's get you into bed." Francis lifted Mary, practically carrying her to bed. He pulled back the covers and tucked her in.

"I don't know what happened," Mary informed. "Sickness just suddenly came over me." Francis sat next to her as she spoke. He stroked her hair for comfort. Mary closed her eyes and relaxed into his soothing touch.

"I can get the physician for you. We can get you looked at and find out what happened."

She smiled at Francis. "I'm fine, I just need rest." Mary saw the worry that still shown in his eyes, she put her hand on his face and stroked the stubble on his face. "Put your worries aside and just come lay with me."

"Only if you promise to talk to the physician if this happens again."

"I promise, now come," Mary patted the bed next to her.

Francis reluctantly climbed over her in order to lay down. "Fine, you've convinced me." He gave her a peck on the cheek as he crossed over her, causing her to giggle. As soon as he was settled, Francis pulled Mary tightly into him. "Now you sleep while I hide here and avoid my Kingly duties."

Mary chuckled against his chest. "Excellent hiding spot, no one would think to find you in your own room," her muffled, sarcastic reply came.

"Well, let us pretend that I was good at the games we played when we were children and carry on with this one."

"Yes, I guess we shall. Besides, I'm too comfortable argue otherwise. You have already made me feel much better."

"Good," the couple stayed in silence for what could have been minutes or hours. "Have you been feeling unwell before today?" Francis suddenly asked.

Mary startled a little when he spoke. "Nothing too bad. Every once in a while I have felt a wave of nausea but it always passes quickly. This is the first time is has progressed to more than just a feeling. I am sure it's nothing, let us sleep and forget our troubles for a while."

Francis placed a gentle kiss on Mary's head in agreement. The two quickly feel into a light slumber, being in a constant state of tiredness made it easy for them to fall asleep.

Mary woke up by a knock on the door. Francis had already slipped out and the door opened to one of the servants. Mary was disoriented for a moment, but quickly became aware of where she was and who had just entered.

"I'm sorry your grace," one of her lady's maids spoke. "I didn't mean to disturb you but I was coming to change your sheets."

"Oh, yes, of course." Mary swiftly got out of bed and made to fix her hair.

The maid promptly started to change the sheets as soon as Mary was out of the way. "Excuse me, your grace, if I may ask you a personal question."

Mary looked at her maid confused but nodded for her to continue.

"It's just," she hesitated, "you have yet to receive your monthly course. I know they are not always regular but I was wondering if you had some way of keeping your course from the sheets."

Mary's mouth fell open. She thought back to when she had last received her courses and realized she was over a week late. Normally, the courses would arrive on time if not a day or two late, but never had they been delayed that long. Never except for once, the first time she had been pregnant. Mary stood in silence, not wanting to believe she could finally be pregnant again. "Um," she stuttered.

"Oh," the maid squeaked, quickly understanding, "I'm sorry your highness, I've over stepped my boundaries, I will just change your sheets."

"Um," Mary's hands came to cradle her stomach. "Please, do not say anything to anyone."

"Of course your highness, I will not say a word."

Mary nodded and hustled out of the room. She walked as quickly as she could without drawing any suspicion to herself. She couldn't believe she hadn't realized it before. She headed for the gardens, wanting fresh air to help organize her thoughts.

* * *

"Leith," Bash called out as he saw Leith across the hall. The two fast friends walked towards each other, meeting the other half way. "Have you found anything else out about our group of assassins?"

"I did some digging," Leith and Bash began to walk to keep from others listening into their conversation. "Apparently, Munro wanted to get rid of Queen Mary before she could produce an heir. That way, there will be no apparent heir to the thrown and the dispute over the next ruler would give him the perfect opportunity to take over."

"Makes sense," Bash commented. "That is the time any royal is most vulnerable, before they are officially King or Queen. Did you find anything about who these letters were sent to? There are still three out there."

"No, I couldn't track down someone who knew that information. But, at least we know that there are three other assassins that are going to be coming after our Queen."

"That is true, we will have to keep more guards with Mary at all times and make sure they can be trusted. It will help that it seems Francis is always reluctant to leave her side. We should tell Francis, I'm sure Mary will be with him but if not, he can pass along the information. What about our other problem?"

Leith stopped, a frustrated look adorned his features. "I have searched for any leads besides salt but have come up empty handed. There haven't even been any more killings to help us as awful as that sounds."

"I have found the same results with my investigations. I'm sure it would be just wishful thinking to assume he has stopped for good and we don't have to worry about it anymore."

Leith chuckled, "Come now Bash, when has life at court ever been that simple? Problems going away on their own? Ha."

Bash smiled and shook his head. "You are sadly correct. At least this break of murders gives us time to focus on Munro's assassins."

"Ah silver linings in death, what a treat."

"Well, for happier news, I hear congratulation is in order. We are to be kin."

Leith gave an embarrassed smile, "Thank you, I still can't believe I was once just a cook and now am marrying a princess."

"It must be hard to grasp but, one thing you'll learn about Francis and Mary is they don't care as much about social status as any other royal or noble you meet. They care more about the person."

"I have noticed that and it has worked out in my favor obviously."

Bash laughed and grasped Leith's shoulder, "Yes, well, welcome to the family."

* * *

It was another week before Mary was sure that her courses were not coming. That whole week, Mary struggled to hid the sickness she felt that was becoming more frequent. She wanted to be sure that it wasn't a false alarm. She was determined to not wait six weeks again but she wanted to be completely sure.

Once Mary set her mind to telling Francis her news, she planned a nice little picnic for the two. She sent for Francis to meet her by the lakeside midafternoon. Mary arrived early to wait for Francis. She laid out the food the servants prepared for them and sat on the ground. She closed her eyes and raised her face to the sun, letting her skin bath in the sun's rays. She felt like a child once more, letting the sun bake her skin and the cool breeze tickle her face.

"You are a vision, an angel basking in the sunlight," Francis startled Mary. Mary smiled up at him. He crouched down to hover over Mary, placing a gentle kiss on her lips. "And I am eternally grateful that you are mine."

Mary closed the gap between their lips once more before responding, "And I am the luckiest woman in the world." The royal couple grinned at each other. Their faces mere centimeters from the other, taking in their partner's presence.

Francis flopped down next to Mary after a moment of just crouching there. He sat as close to his wife as possible, taking her hand in his as the other kept him upright. His thumb gently caressed the back of her hand.

"This is a nice little surprise," He commented on the picnic.

"Yes, well, there is a reason behind it," Mary teased, "but first, let us eat."

Francis stared at her as she turned away. Shock shown through his eyes at her teasing. Mary giggled, knowing what she was doing to him. She tried turning her whole body away from him and towards the food but he didn't let her. He grabbed her waist, "Oh no you don't." Francis physically turned Mary around, pulling her into his lap.

Mary squealed. "Francis!"

"You don't get to tease me like that and then not say anything else," he tightened his arms around her.

"But where is the fun in simply telling you?"

"Hmm, how about I will give you an incentive to tell me now?" Before she had the chance to respond, Francis captured her lips with his. He passionately kissed her. His one hand kept ahold of her on his lap while the other roamed her body.

Mary got lost in the kiss, forgetting her original intention of the lakeside picnic. She threaded her fingers through his hair, not being able to be close enough to him. Her breath became shallow as the kiss became deeper, more passionate. A small moan escaped her lips and Mary began to forget where she was. Suddenly, Francis pulled away.

"Now," he said in a deep, sultry voice, "you have to tell me what this is all for."

Mary bit her lip, trying poorly to conceal her smile. She reached up and stroked his hair. "Fine," she conceded, "I will tell you."

Mary readjusted herself so she was no longer sitting on Francis's lap. Instead, her legs were draped over his and she sat pressed up against him. She gazed deep into his eyes as her hand played with his hair. "Lately, I haven't been feeling myself," she began with Francis listening intently to her. "I originally thought it was from the stress and everything that happened with your illness and the assassination attempts but about a week or so ago I realized that wasn't the case."

"Well then what is it then?" Concern shown strongly in Francis's eyes. His hand cupped her face like it was holding a delicate flower.

Mary beamed at him. "I found out it is nothing bad at all. On the contrary, it's the most wonderful news I could receive." Mary paused again, partly to build anticipation and partly because she could barely say the words without breaking out into tears and laughter of happiness.

"Please darling, just tell me."

"Francis, I am with child."

Francis's mouth fell wide open. "Truly?" He asked in disbelief, shock turning into bliss. "You are truly carrying our babe?"

Mary nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, truly." Francis's hand found its way to her still flat stomach and cradled it in his hand. He passionately kissed her, not knowing how else to show her his ecstasy in her news.

"This is the most wonderful news you could have shared with me. I- I can't form the words to tell you how happy I am," Francis cried.

Mary laughed, "Then don't tell me, show me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	15. Chapter 15

"We've found another one," Bash informed the King and Queen of France upon entering their private chambers.

Mary's head snapped up, "Another promissory note?"

Bash nodded, "Some of my men overheard two men discussing the note in a pub. It appears they weren't very bright. But we managed to apprehend the men and question them. They received the note directly from Scotland. So it appears we have two of three notes."

"Good. Although it still concerns me that there is at least one more could be assassin out there," Francis sat down beside Mary. "Any leads on the last one?"

Mary laid her hand on Francis's knee as Bash replied. "Not yet, but I have my men looking into it, I am confident that we will be able to find the last one and any possible men tied to it. In the meantime, I suggest we reevaluate who can come in contact with the royal family. Servant, courtiers, absolutely anyone."

"I agree, not only for Mary's benefit, but for all our sake's. There has been too much deception lately."

"And how do you propose this happens?" Mary scoffed. "Line everyone up one by one and question them? That is outrageous."

"If that what it takes to keep my family safe, I'll do it." Francis ran his hand over his face. "It'll be well worth it."

"It may be so, but you will be sending a message of distrust to your nobles and people," she reasoned.

"That is assuming there is any amount of trust or respect currently with the nobles."

"Francis," Mary chided, "you know what I mean."

"Well then what do you proposed we do?"

"I may have a way," Bash spoke up. "Mary is right Francis, we can't just go and question everyone. But if we were to go about it quietly, we would get our answers and no one would be any wiser to the distrustful nature of the inquiry."

"I think that is the best option. Nobles are fickle creatures and we cannot afford to upset them over this. Would you agree Francis?"

"Yes," Francis stood. "Bash, I trust you can handle this."

"Of course brother, I would not have brought it up if I didn't think I could." Bash grinned and clapped Francis on the shoulder. "I already know how to start, if you'll excuse me?"

With a nod from Francis, Bash bowed his head and left, presumably, off to find Leith and start his new task. Francis watched the door close behind him and starred at it for a moment longer. He turned to find Mary looking at him.

"This will be good," he stated. "I will feel a lot better if we know all the people we cannot trust in this castle instead of having them lurk in the shadows. Especially now." He fell to his knees in front of her, leaned in, and placed a gentle kiss on her abdomen.

"We will be fine," she stroked his cheek. "Between you never leaving my side and Bash hunting down anyone who even thinks a bad thought about us, I think we will have a healthy child."

"I will make sure of it."

Mary giggled and leaned down to place a kiss on his forehead. "Of course. But, to be safe, I still think we should wait to announce the news."

"Still?" Francis's eyes widen and his face fell. "It's been three weeks. I am surprised I have been able to keep quiet this long."

"I know, but," she took a deep breath in, "after what happened last time, I am afraid. It feels, as though, if it is just a secret between you and I, no harm can come to our child, as if, he is not quite real yet. I know it is silly."

"No, it's not." He disagreed. "It is a legitimate concern and if it makes you feel better to wait, then we shall wait. All I want is for your happiness Mary." He half stood up and captured her lips in a tender kiss. She eagerly responded

"Although," Francis started when they separated, "I must say I am surprised we have managed to keep it a secret this long. I thought for sure my mother would have found out by now and told the whole court." He looked up in mock confusion before meet Mary's eyes. They both burst out in a fit of laughter.

"Yes, the last time she knew before I did," Mary exclaimed. "Should we be worried that she isn't constantly snooping into our lives?"

"I would say yes but it has been nice to not have to worry about what she knows for a little bit." Francis leaned back and sat next to her. "However, we probably should check on her. An absent Catherine can be even more deadly than a present one."

"As much as it pains me, I agree, we need to check on her." She leaned her head against his shoulder. "But perhaps, we could wait a little while longer?" Mary batted her eye lashes and gave Francis her best pout.

"Alright," he laughed, "we can put it off until tomorrow. And what do you propose we do in the meantime?"

"I would very much like to get some fresh air, and I know you will not let me go by myself."

"A walk it is then." Francis stood up and grabbed Mary's hand to help her stand as well.

* * *

Catherine watched Francis and Mary stroll through the gardens. She smiled. Despite the tensions constantly between her and the other Queen of France, she was happy for Francis, especially after he survived his illness. Since that day, Catherine felt more warmly towards Mary. She turned away from the young couple and focused on the forest surrounding her. Many courtiers were outside enjoying the fine weather but Catherine chose to be alone. Her ladies were dismissed for the day and she took a path not populated by the people of the castle.

"A-hem," Catherine glanced to the denser trees where the noise came from. She saw nothing and continued walking, glancing at the tree line. "A-hem," Catherine stopped, eyes scanning the tree line diligently. She caught a glimpse of a brown coat on a man's back. Cautiously, Catherine followed. She kept an eye on her surroundings and the courtiers, making sure no one was watching her. A suspicion in the back of her mind told her who the man was but she was cautious until she had certainty.

A hand pushed her against a thicker tree once she was in far enough to not be seen. Lips descended on hers and a body pushed itself flush against her. Catherine's suspicions were correct. She melted into Christophe's passionate kiss and immediately reached for the laces on his breeches. His hand grabbed hers to stop her.

He laughed, his eyes half closed and breath heavy. "No, no," he let out a loud breath, his lips hovering over Catherine, keeping her in a trance with her eyes shut and her lips chasing his. "Not yet." He reached down with his right hand and pulled up her skirt as he buried his hand between her legs. "Now," he smirked, Catherine's eyes fluttered open. "If we are caught, I will be killed." His fingers slowly started to move. "If you want this to continue, you must be silent, yes?" Catherine nodded. "Good, good. I will finish you off here and then, after dinner, you will meet me in your chambers where I can more properly take care of you. Do you understand?" Catherine nodded again, her body bowing towards him. "When we are alone together, you will submit to me."

"Yes," Catherine breathed. Christophe smirked and captured her lips once more.

* * *

Greer and Lola met Mary after her walk with Francis. A table sat near the lake, occupied by the three old friends. Greer sipped on a glass of wine and lounged back in her chair while Lola sat on upright. Mary gave Francis a quick kiss before he left to hear some of the concerns his nobles held. She took the glass Lola offered her and sat down.

"Is Francis calming down about your security?" Greer asked, slightly sitting up. "Bash told me he found another note."

Mary sighed, "Not really." Her gaze wandered off to the others outside as she took a sip. "If anything he has heightened it." She smiled lazily. "But he has been spending more time with me, so I can't complain too much." Mary's companions grinned at her. "Plus, he is worried about the baby so he's doing everything he can to protect the both of us."

Both Lola and Greer shot up with a squeal, smiles on her face.

"You're pregnant?" Lola exclaimed.

Mary's eyes grew wide. "Shh," she grabbed their arms to try to force them to sit back down. "Calm down, please." Lola and Greer reluctantly sat down, but their smiles stayed. "Okay, are you calm?"

They nodded but the slight shake betrayed them. Greer took a deep breath in, "Mary, is it true?"

Mary closed her eyes for a moment, "Yes." Her answer was met with more squeals. "Shh," Mary frantically glanced around, so far they had not drawn any eyes. "It's still a secret. Francis and I agreed to keep it quiet for a little bit, especially with the threats."

Greer stood up and walked around the table. She bent down and gave Mary a hug. "Oh I'm so happy for you."

Lola followed Greer's lead, "We both are Mary."

"So how far along are you? When did you tell Francis? Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Greer rattled off.

"Greer," Mary laughed, "Slow down."

"I'm sorry but this is life changing news, I'm just too excited."

Lola playfully rolled her eyes and sat in her chair once more, "So, how far along are you?"

"I don't know for certain, but by my calculations, just under two months," Mary's hand rested on her stomach.

"So that would mean about the time you and Francis were in Paris," Greer smirked into her goblet as she took a sip, wiggling her eyebrows at Mary.

Mary shook her head with a laugh, "I believe so."

"Maybe all that you and Francis need was a vacation from court and all the stress," Lola suggested.

"Maybe, it would make sense, it was nice to not have to be royalty every second while we were there, it almost felt like our wedding tour all over again," Mary agreed.

"When did you tell Francis?" Greer eagerly asked.

"A few weeks ago, he wanted to announce the news right away but I asked him to hold off. The ironic part of it is that here I am, telling you two while I insisted we wait."

"Oh but we don't count as telling people," Greer brushed off. "We're your ladies and your closest friends, of course you're going to tell us."

Mary giggled, "Yes, well, please do not tell anyone. I don't want the court to know until we are at least closer to uncovering the last assassin." Mary's voice softened, "And, possibly, by waiting, I won't have another miscarriage."

"Of course we won't tell anyone Mary," Greer reached across and grabbed Mary's hand, her thumb stroking the back of Mary's hand.

Lola nodded in agreement, "We are here for you."

Mary's eyes were locked on her and Greer's locked hands, "Thank you, both of you." She looked up and wiped the tears forming her eyes away. "But let's not focus on the past."

"Yes," Greer raised her glass, "to you and Francis and your child, may he be born a strong and health Prince."

Lola and Mary raised their glasses as well. Lola agreeing, "To Mary, Francis, and the babe."

Mary smiled as she took a sip. "How is Jean, Lola?"

"He's getting so big," Lola set her glass down, "I swear, every day he grows a yard. Stéphane is so good with him, it makes everything easier."

"I'm so glad," Mary commented.

"Whatever happened with his not so honorable dealings during your wedding tour?" Greer asked.

Lola slumber back into her chair. "I don't know for certain. We've discussed it at length and he claims that he has stopped stealing land but I have this nagging feeling that he hasn't. Am I being paranoid or do I have reason to worry?"

"Any feeling you have is worth thinking on, I don't blame you given his past," Greer reasoned.

Mary nodded in agreement, "I haven't heard of any more of his less than honorable dealings but with the assassination attempts and me signing my claim away, all of my discussions with Narcisse have not been of his dealings. If I hear anything, I promise I will tell you. You deserve to know."

"Thank you. I do love him but I don't understand why he must practically steal everything from those poor people."

"Oh men," Greer sighed dramatically, "we can't live with them, and we can't live without them. What are we going to do?" Greer raised her glass casually with a laugh, wine spilled from the top.

Lola and Mary laughed at her. "Greer," Mary exclaimed through the laughter.

"I may have had a little too much," Greer laughed, causing another round of laughter between the three friends.

* * *

The servant hurried away from Claude, wedding plans gripped tightly in her hand as she went to set them in motion. Since Francis had given Leith and Claude his blessing, Claude had gone into full wedding mode. The official announcement had yet to be made but she wanted to wed as soon as possible. Wedding plans took up a good portion of her day, especially since she decided to mature a little. Privately, she told herself that her maturing was preparation for her becoming a wife and she took pride in that.

She turned the corner towards Francis's quarters and waited to be let in. After a moment, the guards announced her. They opened the doors and she entered to find Francis sitting behind his desk. He had papers scattered in front of him and a quill sitting in his inkwell. He leaned back in his chair.

"Yes, Claude," Francis greeted, his hands folded together and his elbows rested on the table.

"I am grateful that you gave your blessing to Leith and I, but Francis, when will we announce it?"

"Soon, I have a lot to deal with at present, but I promise we will announce it soon."

"Francis, you've been saying soon for weeks now, please, I wish to marry as soon as possible, it's torture having to wait."

"I know Claude; I know the feeling more than you know," Francis sighed.

"Then you should be eager to help me marry as soon as possible since you know how you feel," Claude demanded.

"I'm trying Claude."

"Well obviously not enough. You are King, what's stopping you?"

"Many things," Francis snapped. He paused and began again, more calmly, "Claude, with these assassination attempts and our troops continuing to withdraw from Scotland, I have much to oversee."

"I still don't understand why you can't make an announcement," Claude whined.

"Because I also have received some news that I will need to announce and I will announce both of them at the same time. It will help dampen the upset over a princess marrying a former servant," Francis reasoned.

"What news?" Claude scrunched up her face.

"I," Francis hesitated, "I cannot say as of now. I promised I would wait, but I plan on telling our family before announcing it. For now, please be patient. You may continue your plans but I will hold off on the announcement."

"Alright," Claude frowned, "but only if you promise to announce it within a month. It will take me at least that long to finalize the plans."

"You have my word."

"Thank you brother," Claude curtsied and turned to leave.

"Claude," Francis stopped her. "You are happy, correct?"

Her face broke out in wide smile. "Extremely."

Francis smiled back at his little sister, "Good," he nodded to dismiss her.

Claude twirled around to leave, she couldn't keep the smile from her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	16. Chapter 16

The kitchens were empty because of the late hour. Bash missed dinner due to his search for more information on the last promissory note. He hoped to scrape up enough food for his dinner. He knew there would be at least left over bread, if not scrapes of meat. Bash found the left overs near the back of the kitchen, on one of the many shelves. He picked up a piece of bread and bit off a chunk. He squatted down, trying to find something more hearty than bread, some type of meat perhaps.

A servant walked in, humming a merry tune and distracted by the basket on her arm. Bash stood up to announce his presence as to not scare the girl. He was about to step out from behind the shelves when another walked in and he paused. A man followed the girl. Bash hid himself behind the shelves, his gut telling him something was off. The man was in a half squat, his position conducive to approaching someone silently. When he was close enough, he grabbed the girl. Her scream was muffled by his hand clamping down on her mouth. He pushed her to the floor and pinned her down with his body. Bash drew the small knife he always kept on him and ran to stop the man.

The man also drew a knife. Swiftly, he plunged it into the girl's chest, right above her heart. The girl screamed in pain for the amount of time it took Bash to ram into the man with his body and force his knife into the man's side. Before Bash had the time to stand up to subdue the man, he bolted out the door, Bash's knife clanging to the floor.

Bash turned to the servant girl, her sobs were mixed with screams of pain. He pressed his hand on her open wound, trying to stop the flow of blood. His eyes darted around the room, searching for something her could stop the bleeding with besides his hand. A rag sat on the counter near their position, he grabbed it and used it to replace his hand. Next, he found some linen hanging by the door. Bash ran to grab the linen, the girl still whimpering. As quickly as he could, Bash wrapped the linen around her body and tied it, tight enough to stop the flow of blood. As Bash scooped the girl into his arms, her whimpering stopped and he body became dead weight. Bash checked her pulse, it was faint but it was still there, she had fainted from the pain. He picked her back up, panting heavily, and carried her to the physician.

Bash ran as fast as he could while carrying her. When he got to the physician's domain, he screamed for help, servants and the physician came running. He laid the girl down on the bed. "She was stabbed in the heart, but she's still alive," Bash informed the physician. "Please, save her."

"I will do everything I can my lord, but I make no promises. Now, if you please, I have work to do."

Bash nodded and left the room to give him space to work. "You there," Bash called to a servant who turned and bowed to him. "Please go find Leith Bayard. Inform him that I request his presence immediately in the surgery."

"Yes my lord," the man bowed and swiftly went to find Leith.

"And inform the King and Queen as well," Bash added to the retreating figure. He looked around, a few servants were rushing around. Bash saw the bench outside the surgery. He slumped down onto it. His head fell into his hands, the adrenaline wearing off. He just hoped the girl would live. He sat there, for what seemed like hours, but could only be a few minutes.

"Bash," Leith's voice broke him out of his stupor. "What's happened?"

"The heart killer," Bash replied simply. "He tried to kill a servant girl in the kitchen. I was there to stop him, but he got away and the girl may not survive."

"Did you see who he is? What he looked like?"

Bash shook his head, "I did stab him in the side. He is hurt so we should keep our eyes peeled for a man that is hurt."

"Yes, of course. Is there anything else you can remember?"

Bash's head fell back into his hands. He willed his mind to remember something, anything else. "He – I believe he was wearing a servant's uniform. He could have stolen it but it looked like it fit fairly well. That's all, that's all I can remember."

"Well that's more than we've had so it's alright. We're one step closer to finding him," Leith grabbed Bash's shoulder. "Hey, you did everything you could, the physician will do his best to save her."

Bash lifted his head and folded his hands, keeping them in front of his mouth. "Hopefully she will survive," Bash sigh.

"What's happened?" Francis called out, Mary close behind him. Both of them were in their sleepwear with cloaks on.

Bash didn't move to acknowledge them so Leith stepped up, "The heart killer tried to kill again. He attacked a servant girl and stabbed her. She's in with the physician now but she may not make it." Leith glanced down at Bash, his shoulders and back were rigid. "Bash stopped the man, he stabbed him in the side but he got away."

"Well he couldn't have gotten far with a wounded side," Mary glanced between Francis and Leith. "We should send the guards to scour the castle and surrounding area for him. This could be our chance to finally stop him."

"You're right," Francis agreed, one arm crossed and the other rested on his chin. "Leith, will you lead the search? If we can put this to rest to night, that's one less killer we have to worry about."

"Of course," Leith bowed and went to gather the guards.

"Bash," Francis sat down beside his brother, Mary standing in front of them. "Are you alright?"

Bash nodded, the first acknowledgment he made to Francis. "I'm fine, I just – I just, need rest."

"Go, Leith has this under control," Francis insisted.

"We will inform you with any updates," Mary added, "but you do need sleep Bash.

Bash nodded, his eyes fixed on nothing in particular. He stood up and walked to his rooms, not really paying attention to where he was going. Mary and Francis watched him go.

"This is not like him," Mary whispered.

"No it's not," he turned to face Mary fully, "I fear the weight of these assassins and the killer are getting to him. Combined with Kenna leaving, he hasn't had it easy."

"And yet, he still does his duty without fault."

"I will check on the servant girl then we should retire as well," he lowered his voice to a whisper, "you shouldn't have this much stress with the baby."

"Go," Mary encouraged, only slightly resenting the fact that he still treated her like an invalid.

Francis entered the surgery. The physician had his hands in a basin of water, washing the blood off of them. He turned upon hearing the door open. "Your majesty," he said, accompanied by a bow.

"How is she?" Francis asked.

"Alive, for now," he answered candidly. "I've done all I can and only time will tell if she lives."

"Thank you. Please have someone keep watch on her and inform me if anything changes."

"Yes your majesty." The man bowed again and Francis turned back out the door.

Mary stood there, waiting for him. Francis grabbed her hand and rested it in the crook of his elbow. He led her back to their rooms and informed her of what the physician said.

* * *

Two guards flanked Leith as the searched the forest. Lanterns helped guide the way but their visibility was extremely limited. Leith knelt down, blood was smeared on some of the fallen leafs. He took a few steps forward and found more blood.

"There's a trail," Leith informed his companions. They followed it farther into the forest. The trail led around a tree and directly to a passed out man, laying against the tree. "Pick him up and take him back to the castle, it looks like we've found our killer."

The guards each grabbed one end of the unconscious man and carried him back to the castle. As soon the returned, Leith sent for Bash and the King and Queen. Leith also sent for the physician, although he was fairly sure they had the killer, he wanted to be sure. The only way to be sure was to make sure the man survived for questioning.

It wasn't long before the physician arrived to tend to his wound. As the wound wasn't large, it didn't take the physician much to tend to it. He informed Leith that the man just needed rest to recuperate his strength and the lost blood. Leith thanked him and the physician left to watch over his more important patient who had yet to wake. As the physician left, Bash entered with Mary and Francis close behind.

"I found him in the woods," Leith bowed to the royals, "he'd passed out from the blood loss. The physician's tended to him and we are waiting for him to wake. Do you recognize him Bash?"

Bash approached the man, getting a closer look. His eyes squinted and his hand cupped his mouth, "I believe so. I didn't get a clear look at his face but he looks familiar."

"Your word brother, is enough for me," Francis spoke, Mary's arm still intertwined with his. "When he wakes, we will question him and then he will be executed for his crimes." Bash and Leith nodded and Francis continued, "Put him in a cell and have someone watch over him. We will wait until morning to do anything else. For now, let's all get some much needed rest." Francis guided Mary out of the room as Leith and Bash bowed their heads.

"Good work," Bash complimented. "Now let's both get some sleep while we can."

* * *

The morning greeted Mary and Francis with a knock on the door to wake the King and Queen. A page entered and informed them that the prisoner woke not long before. Francis acknowledge and dismissed the page. He turned to Mary as the door closed.

"How are you feeling?" He stroked her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"Mmhmm," Mary replied sleepily, "fine. It's been a few days since I've felt bilious."

"I'm glad," Francis placed a light kiss on her lips, his hand trailing down to rest on her stomach. "Let me know if you need to rest at all today, anything can wait for you and our child."

She smiled up at him, "Of course, but I will be fine, I'm not an invalid."

His thumb brushed her small bump, "You are not, but you are my most prized possession, you and our child. I would do anything to ensure your safety. I love you."

Mary leaned up and captured his lips. "I love you too," she whispered as they broke apart. "Now, let's get ready for the day."

Mary threw back the covers and swung her legs over the side of the bed. Francis's hands stayed on her waist, trying to pull her back down, "No, just a few minutes longer," he begged, his face buried in the pillows, "please."

Mary laughed and swatted his hands away, "Francis," she yelled playfully, "let go of me so I can dress."

"No," he responded stubbornly. "Not unless you grant my request of a few more minutes."

Mary smirked and turned around. She leaned down and met his lips in a slow, passionate kiss. "No," she whispered and quickly moved out of his reach as he clambered to grab hold of her again. Mary began putting on her corset.

"Ugh, fine," Francis submitted and rose. "But that means we retire early tonight to make up for it," he gave her a small smile and wiggled his eyebrows. He walked behind her and grabbed the laces to do them up.

"I am not opposed to that," Mary smiled at him over her shoulder.

"Good," he placed a kiss on the back of her neck and turned to put on a pair of pants. "But today we must give the official order to execute the killer. I would like to find out who he is before we sign the order.

"I agree," Mary pulled the dress she chose for the day over her head and let it slide down her body. "Best not execute people before we are certain, it sets a bad precedent."

"Yes, well, it will be nice to put this business behind us. With the killer gone, that's one less headache we have to worry about," Francis tucked in his shirt and grabbed a vest to put on.

She walked over to Francis, he wordlessly helped her lace up her dress. "All that remains is that last note."

"Munroe's final assassin," Francis finished lacing Mary's dress up and pulled on his boots. "I will have Bash and Leith devote everything they can to finding the last assassin after we deal with this killer."

Mary say down to put on her own shoes. "I'm confident they will be able to hunt down the last note. We need to check in on your mother today, as much as it pains me to say."

He grabbed a jacket and slipped it over his shoulders, "After we meet with Leith and Bash, that will be the first thing we do."

"Alright," she finished putting on her earrings, "I need a servant to help me with my hair and then we shall meet with Bash and Leith."

"I will send her in," Francis placed a kiss on her cheek and left the room to fetch the servant.

* * *

"Francis," Catherine called as she rushed towards her son and his wife who were talking with Bash and Leith. "I heard someone is being executed. Did you find the last assassin?"

Francis turned from the others to address his mother, "No, we found the man who has been cutting out people's hearts. He's just confessed."

"Well who is it?" Catherine snapped.

"Some servant," Francis glanced to his companions.

"Christophe," Mary supplied. "He tended to the fires.

Catherine's face fell. She quickly turned and walked into the cell. She left four confused faces in her wake. Mary grabbed Francis's arm and gave him a look while Bash and Leith shrugged. Francis nodded at Mary and followed his mother into the room.

"Mother, what is going on?" Francis asked as the door closed. Catherine didn't say anything.

Christophe began laughing. "What, you don't want to tell him? Maybe I will then."

"Tell me what?" Francis demanded.

"I'm not just a servant," Christophe smirked, "I'm your mother's lover."

Francis's mouth opened slightly and his eyebrows creased, "Really mother?" He shook his head. "I – I don't need to know more. This changes nothing, the execution is set and you have already confessed."

Francis left the room before anything more could be said. Catherine turned back to Christophe, "It was you?"

"Of course," he responded simply.

Catherine was at a loss for words. "Don't think I will save you. You will be executed tonight." She turned and left, walking straight past the four people waiting outside for her.

"What happened?" Mary asked as her eyes followed Catherine.

"Ah," Francis hesitated, "It seems that my mother enjoyed," he briefly closed his eyes, "an intimate relationship with our killer."

The others confusion turned into disgust. Bash voiced what they were all thinking, "I think I was better off being ignorant."

"I would have too," Francis agreed. "Despite this revelation, the execution will still take place tonight, he will pay for his crimes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	17. Chapter 17

"You mother was sleeping with him?" Mary asked Francis when they were alone. Mary sat on the couch in front of the empty fireplace while Francis stood in front of her.

"Apparently, I'm guessing he kept her distracted," Francis gritted his teeth, "as disgusting as this is for me to say."

"Well if that's true, she should go back to being her prying self."

"Most likely," he agreed.

"I think we should make the announcement tomorrow."

Francis's head snapped to look at her, a smile slowly crept on his face. "Are you sure?"

Mary nodded, a small smile creeping on her face as well. "If your mother goes back to herself, it is only a matter of days before she notices. Although the assassins are still out there, the killer is being executed as we speak and I feel like it's time. I feel ready to tell the court."

Francis rushed to her, his arms wrapping around her with one hand cradling her head. "Thank you," he whispered in her ear. Mary giggled and hugged him back.

"We should tell our family first, and send a letter to Scotland."

Francis pulled back slightly, his hand still cradled her face and the opposite rested on her hip. "Of course, I promised Claude we'd announce her upcoming wedding as well. I thought it would help dampen the controversy over Leith's status."

"That's an excellent idea. Claude will be ecstatic."

"Not as happy as I am in this moment."

* * *

Claude and Catherine sat on the couch while Bash and Charles stood before them. The four were waiting for Mary and Francis who had summoned them. Charles stood impatiently while Bash leaned against the wall.

"Honestly," Catherine threw her hands up, "they call us here and then make us wait."

"Francis said he had important news to share with us, mother," Claude tried to calm her. "I'm sure they're on their way."

It was then that the two in question entered the room. Mary entered first with Francis close behind her.

"Ah, finally," Catherine stood up and approached Francis, "What is it that you've summoned us here for?"

Mary took Catherine's vacated spot and Francis answered her, "Mary and I are announcing this tomorrow but we wanted to share with all of you first. Mary is with child." A small smile broke out on Mary's face and she glanced down at her hands folded in her lap.

"Oh this is fantastic," Catherine clapped her hands together. She rushed to embrace Mary.

Bash approached Francis and gave him a hug, "Congratulations brother."

"Thank you, I have a good feeling about this," Francis replied.

Claude and Charles both congratulated the expecting couple. Claude's congratulation accompanied by asking how far along she was and Mary answering two months.

"We'll have a party to accompany the announcement, they'll be dancing, of course not for you my dear," Catherine gestured to Mary. "I will start making the arrangements right now," Catherine turned to leave.

"That's not all, mother," Francis stopped her. "Accompanied with Mary and my announcement," Claude sat up a little straighter and her smile grew brighter, "we will also announce Claude's engagement and upcoming wedding. Claude, if you could have a date by tomorrow evening please."

"Yes, I will talk with Leith," Claude replied, her excitement barely contained.

Catherine rolled her eyes, "I still do not approve of this. If it were up to me-"

"But it is not up to you, mother," Francis cut in, "I am the head of this family and I have given her my blessing."

A silence fell over the room in to response to Francis exercising his authority. No one knew what to say. Bash, leaning against the wall again, used his hand to cover the smile on his face.

"Do you need me to be there?" Charles broke the silence.

"Yes," Francis responded curtly, "despite our news, you are currently the heir presumptive to the throne. Your presence is required."

"And," Mary pipped up, "It is best that the royal family is seen to put up a united front. Especially with all that has been happening as of late. With this news, we hope to put the past behind us and focus on the future of France and of Scotland."

* * *

Constance sneaked into Charles room like he'd ask her. Charles was waiting for her. She closed the door and leaned against it with a smirk on her face. Slowly, Constance approached him, undoing her dresses as she went. Charles gladly watched the show in front of him. When Constance was close enough, his hands rested on her waist. His lips chased hers. Coming together once, twice, three times, before he pulled back.

"Constance, Constance, stop for a minute."

"What is it?" Her hands played with the hairs on the base of his neck.

"I can't go to Paris with you tomorrow."

"Why not? You're a prince, can't you do as you please?"

"I can unless the King stops me," Charles bitterly told her. "My presence is required at tomorrow night's festivities my mother is planning. The Queen is pregnant and they are announcing it tomorrow."

"Well can't you come the next day? My father's business will last a week. Think about all the parties there are in Paris, parties that are not dominated by politics and our King and Queen," She leaned forward, her lips going to the spot between his neck and his ear, teasing him into agreeing with her.

"I will try but my brother is beginning to be stricter on my movements," Charles smiled at her. "After he informed me of his news, he told me that he would like to increase my studies under his tutelage. I don't see why as he will have a child soon enough to take the throne."

"It seems you need more convincing," Constance pressed her body flush against his. "Let me convince you," she kissed him, her lips trailing from his mouth and going south.

* * *

Francis guided Mary from their rooms to the hall. Mary wore a deep red dress that flowed out from her waist. It was modest and showed off her slightly larger figure. While Francis wore a black jacket with red embellishments to match Mary. They entered the hall full of people with the crowd parting to allow the King and Queen threw to their thrones. Polite smiles adorned their faces to acknowledge their people as they bowed to them. They walked up the couple steps and turned to face the crowd.

Before they took their seats, Francis addressed everyone, "I have two very important announce to make tonight. I have given my blessing of Princess Claude to marry Leith Bayard, who has given much in service of the crown," a polite round of applauds followed Francis's first announcement. Both Mary and Francis saw the whispers that spread through the crowd. They shared a look and Mary nodded, urging him to make their announcement. Francis pulled Mary a step closer to him and reined in the clamor of the crowd. "I am also pleased to announce that Queen Mary is with child," large smiles broke out on both of their faces. The whispers and polite claps turned into a genuine round of applauds.

Mary and Francis stood there, letting the applauds surround them. Mary's left hand rested gently on her stomach, her thumb drawing circles to soothe the baby growing there. Once the applauds died out, Francis spoke again, "Now, music," his hand gestured to the orchestra, "please, dance."

He led Mary to sit on their thrones. The music started and dancing began. Claude danced with Leith, their eyes locked. It was apparent that out of everyone in the room, the two only saw each other. Charles stood off to the side, a wine glass in one hand, and the other trailing up the arm of a young lady. Lola and Greer chatted with each other as Bash stood next to them, pretending to listen. And Catherine watched over everyone.

"This is our new beginning," Francis reached across and grabbed Mary's hand. "You, me, and our child. No more secrets between us, no more lies and deceit, just a new beginning."

"A new beginning," she smiled back, "I like that."

Francis suddenly stood, pulling Mary up with him. "Let us go and be gracious hosts."

Mary giggled and followed him.

They stopped at Catherine first. She congratulated them once more in greeting, "You were right, your announcement did dampen the response of Claude's engagement."

"Yes, well, when news of a potential heir comes, it's only natural the people rejoice," Mary responded. Catherine titled her head, raised her eyebrows, and pursed her lips as she took a sip from her goblet.

"Mother, I hope you are able to help me with something," Catherine perked up at Francis's words. "With Charles back at court, I wish to rein in some of his less favorable tendencies. He is quite enthusiastic, much like I was when I was younger."

Catherine softly snorted, "Even more so. What would you like me to do?"

"I would like your help in pushing him into a more respectable life, and potentially, marriage to the right match."

"I would gladly help you. It's about time Charles stopped acting like a child and more like a Prince."

"Thank you, Mary and I are going to talk with him right now and hopefully pull him away from the latest girl he's set his eyes on," he nodded to his mother and led Mary to talk with Charles.

"Francis," Mary whispered as they approached Charles, "let me take the lead. I feel that he will be more responsive to me than his brother, the King."

"Alright, but tread with caution, he is headstrong like any young boy."

"Charles," Mary greeted. Charles turned from the girl to his King and Queen, "Thank you for being here."

"Of course," he bowed to them as decorum dictated.

"I have had word that the Duke of Savoie is coming to court and his daughter will be accompanying him," Mary noticed Charles roll his eyes but chose to ignore it, "Francis and I are not expecting anything of it."

Francis picked up for Mary, "We were hoping you would keep the Duke's daughter company while we talk with the Duke. If he thinks there's a possibility of an advantageous match for his daughter, he will be more likely to close our business deals."

"All you would need to do is play the gracious host. When they leave, you will be free to do as you please," Mary finished.

"Alright," Charles agreed, "when will they arrive?"

Francis and Mary glanced at each other, triumph in their eyes. Francis answered, "They are expected tomorrow."

"For now," Mary squeezed Francis's arm, "why don't you dance, this is a happy occasion."

Charles nodded and turned to find a partner pretty enough to tempt him. "Hopefully, little tasks such as this one will turn his focus from this and that to the future. Maybe we will be able to," Francis paused, trying to find the right words. He looked to Mary with a smirk on his face, "tame him."

A laugh escaped her lips and she brought up her opposite hand to cover her amusement, "Yes, tame him," her smile reached her eyes as she fought back the urge to laugh again. "I'll inform Catherine of what this week holds for him," with that, Mary turned and went back to Catherine.

Francis watched the people dance. It seemed as though merriment flowed through the room with the dancers. His eyes lingered on Lola dancing with Lord Narcisse for a moment before moving on to those not dancing. He saw Greer coming toward him.

"Congratulations Francis," she greeted. "This is long over-do and both of you deserve to be happy."

"Thank you, Greer. And thank you for all the help you've given in protecting Mary."

"It is my duty, and she is my best friend. For me, there was no other option but to help. My ladies are always at her, and your, service."

"Thank you," Francis replied. Both of them looked out at the crowd. "I was wondering if you could have one of your ladies do a favor for me."

"Of course, what is it?" Greer turned back to him.

"Charles has been a bit uncontrollable. Although with this new baby, hopefully, he will no longer be the heir apparent, Mary and I were still hoping to calm him down a bit. I was wondering if you could have one of your ladies keep an eye on him so we can eliminate any distractions and help him focus on his duties."

"I have just the girl, she is very discreet."

"Thank you. I would prefer not to do it this way, but Charles will have to marry sometime soon, and if he does not calm down, it will be more difficult to find him a match. I am trying to avoid any future headaches for Mary and myself."

"Naturally," Greer agreed.

"Once he is married, I couldn't care less what he gets up to, but until then, he is my responsibility and I will do my best to make sure he's prepared and respectable."

"May I suggest, let him follow Bash around for a day. It may do him good to get his mind off women for a little while."

"I think that's an excellent idea. Thank you."

"What is an excellent idea?" Mary asked as she approached them. Her hand slipped back into its place in the crook of Francis's elbow.

"To have Charles spend some time with Bash," Francis answered.

"Oh, that's a marvelous idea," Mary commented. "Greer, has there been news when that physician will arrive?"

"Yes," Greer perked up, "he's due to arrive next week."

"Physician?" Francis asked.

"A physician that's an expert on pregnancies and child birth. I've asked him here as extra insurance."

"Ah," Francis nodded. "That is both of your area, not my own. But I trust you will keep me informed with anything I need to know."

Mary shared a smirk and eye roll with Greer as Francis watched the dancers once more. A comfortable silence fell over the three. After years of spending every day together, their small little group held a familiar comfort. It wasn't perfect but it was an ease from the family they created.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	18. Chapter 18

The servant tried tightening the corset more. Mary held onto the bed post as the servant pulled. Her face scrunched up and she tried to suck in as much as possible. The corset was already restricting her air flow significantly but it wasn't tight enough as it demanded.

"I'm sorry milady," she told Mary, "it won't go any tighter."

Mary sighed, "Yes, I know. How long will it take to get an adjusted one?"

"A few days, ma'am."

"Well, what can be done until then?" Mary asked, knowing that a few days would be too late.

"I can adjust this one for temporary use, ma'am."

"Please do," Mary instructed as she slipped off the corset. "On your way out, please instruct someone to summon the King for me."

"Yes ma'am," the servant curtsied and exited the room.

Mary stepped in front of the window. Her slight reflection showed the growing bump. Mary's frustration didn't come from having to change corsets, it came from the timing. She was due to meet with a Scottish lord who had arrived in France the day prior. He brought news on the events in Scotland as well as word from her brother and Claude's wedding quickly approached which required her presence.

She held her bump in both hands. "I love you little one," she told the bump, "but now's not a great time for me to not be presentable. But," she stroked her bump, "your father is going to be so excited to see how much trouble you are causing for your mother." She walked to the bed and sat down with her back against the head board. "You don't know it yet, but you are royalty. Someday, you will be a King of two nations, maybe even three. You will be a great King, tolerant, respectable, and heroic. I know so because you will be your father's son and we will do our best to show you how to be a good person. I can't wait to meet you, little one. There are two countries who are eagerly awaiting your arrival. But no one is more excited than your father and I."

"I completely agree with that," Francis's voice caused Mary's head to snap up. He had slipped into the room without her noticing and caught the last few sentences she whispered to their child. Francis walked around to the opposite side of the bed and crawled over to her. He laid on his stomach, his face next to the bump, and whispered, "you will also be strong and powerful, like your mother. And you will know so much love from the both of your parents that you will never need to question what love feels like," he placed a kiss on her bump before pulling himself up. His hand lifted from the bed to stroke her hair, "What is the matter, Mary?"

Mary held his hand in her own, "Nothing, I am fine, we both are." She looked down at her lap, "It's just… my corset does not fit and I will not have a proper one for a few days. I have important business to attend to with the Scottish lord who just arrived. And Claude's wedding is in a couple days."

Francis leaned in and placed a kiss on her forehead, "I will personally see to it that you receive a corset that fits today."

"Francis, it takes time to make a corset."

"Of that, I'm sure. But when you are the King of France, I believe anyone can be persuaded to get it done quicker."

Mary smiled at him, "Thank you."

"In the meantime, I will tell the lord that your meeting has been postponed until this evening, and will summon Lola and Greer to keep you company. How does that sound?"

"Perfect, thank you."

"Of course, my love," Francis captured her lips with his in a slow and tender kiss. After a minute or so, he reluctantly pulled away to tend to Mary's needs and return to his own work. "I will see to everything."

Not long after Francis left, Lola and Greer entered the room with a bottle of wine and three glasses. The two giggled as the shut the door and stumbled in. Mary raised her eyebrows and gave off her own giggle. Mary could tell her two best friends were already tipsy, having had one too many drinks.

"What is going on?" Mary laughed out.

"We, um," Greer looked towards Lola, "We got an early start to the night," she burst out laughing with Lola.

"Yeah, and," Lola hiccupped, "and we just, just wanted a night," she trailed off and stopped talking. Her gaze traveled to an empty corner of the room.

"A night what?" She snorted, a hand coming up to cover her mouth.

"Hmm?" Lola's head snapped back to Mary, her eyes glassy as she looked at her friend and Queen. "Oh! Wanted a night where we weren't adults, and had responsibilities. A night where we could just drink and have fun."

"Okay then," Mary smiled like she was looking at two little kids.

"Here," Greer shoved one of the glasses into Mary's hand and uncorked the wine bottle. Her hand swayed as she tried to poor wine into Mary's glass, "Hold still," Greer scolded her.

Mary giggled, "I think it's you who needs to hold still."

Greer suddenly stopped, "I think your right," she suddenly looked Mary in the eyes and very sincerely said, "I believe I am drunk."

"I believe you are," Mary laughed at her drunken antics. Mary helped Greer steady her hand to pour the wine into their glasses before giving it to Lola to pour herself some.

Greer and Lola plopped down on the bed with Mary, their drinks nearly splashing over the edges of their glasses. Their drunken giggles caused Mary to join in their merriment as she sipped her wine.

"So, Mary," Greer started, "How is Francis in bed?"

Lola nearly spit out her wine and barked out laughing, "Greer," she exclaimed.

"What?" Greer asked innocently, "We're all friends here, and I've always been curious. Is he a King in between the sheets as well?" She wiggled her eyebrows at Mary and caused both Mary and Lola to burst out laughing.

"No, nope, no," Mary shook her head with a smile, "I am not answering that." She smirked behind her wine glass as she thought of truly telling them how good Francis was in bed.

"Ah," Lola pointed at Mary catching the smirk, "That's a yes. Mary definitely thinks Francis is good in bed."

"I knew it," Greer grinned and the three dissolved into yet another fit of giggles. "What about Narcisse, Lola?"

Lola's eyes grew wide as she choked on her wine, "What?"

"I hear that Narcisse has a bite when in bed," Greer growled at Lola.

Lola tried hiding her flushed face behind her hands to no avail. "No comment," she whispered.

"So he does," Mary gasped. "I did not need to know that."

"Speak for yourself, that makes me feel a little warmer towards the mysterious villain called Lord Narcisse," Greer threw back the rest of her wine before pouring more.

"Oh, that reminds me," Mary's hand shot up to get Lola's attention. "I have news for you Lola."

Lola's attention landed on Mary. She slightly sobered up upon hearing the seriousness of Mary's tone.

"I asked around about Lord Narcisse's dealings, like I said I would," she smiled at Lola, "he's stopped. Like you asked him to, he did."

"You're sure?"

Mary nodded with a smile and Lola started crying. Mary quickly wrapped her arms around her friend, "Why are you crying?"

"Because this marriage might actually work," Lola hiccupped and her crying turned from crying to a combination of hiccupping and sniffles.

Greer joined in the hug, "We're so happy for you, Lola."

"Thank you, both of you," Lola slowly calmed down, he drunken state heightening her emotions. "I've been so lucky to have friends like you two."

"We're lucky too," Mary softly replied.

Greer, trying to lighten the mood, "And both of you are lucky to be actually having sex."

"Greer!" Lola and Mary shrieked with a laugh.

While Mary spent her day with her ladies, Francis spent his with Charles and the lords of France. With Charles's help, Francis finalized everything for Claude's wedding. Leith was to be given a title and land not too far from court so Leith could continue his work with Bash. Charles met with the archbishop to confirm his ability to perform the ceremony and discussed the final details with Claude.

When Francis sent Charles out, he met with his lords. French and English soldiers were nearly completely out of Scotland. It was a slow process but Scotland, and France, were benefiting greatly. His lords were happy with the boom in the economy since all the money no longer was tied up in the Scottish war.

After all his lords left, Francis summoned Leith. It didn't take long for Leith to be bowing in front of his King. "Thank you for coming Leith," Francis said, indicating Leith could stop his bow and straighten up.

"Of course," Leith responded. "Bash and I are still looking for the last assassin. There hasn't been a trail yet but we are doing everything we can."

"Yes, thank you," Francis smiled politely. "That is not why I called you here though. I'm sure once you find something, you'll inform me, but for now, I would like to discuss something else," Francis chuckled at Leith's confused look. "Your wedding."

Leith's creased eyebrows relaxed, his eyes widened, and mouth fell slightly open, "My wedding, yes, what exactly is there to discuss? Claude informed me that she has taken care of everything."

"Well, she has," Francis conceded, "but there is something that she is not aware of but I believe needs to be done."

"Uh, what?"

"As you are to be married to a princess, I am making you a lord and giving you a small holding not far from here. I think it's only fitting for all you have done for me and my family. Of course, I would very much like you to continue your work with my brother. You have been invaluable to me."

Leith stood there, stunned. His eyes stared at nothing in particular and his mouth hung open, trying to form words, but unable to do so. "Th- thank you," Leith stuttered out, "I- I can't believe this." Leith started to run his hand through his hair but stopped half way through, grasping his hair.

"You are very welcome. This is much deserved and long over-do. Now, please," Francis gestured for Leith to kneel. Leith fell to his knee, slightly shaking. "Leith Bayard," he started as he reached for Leith's sword, "because of your service to the crown and to my family, I grant thee, the title of Lord," Francis placed the flat edge of the sword on Leith's right shoulder and swiftly moved it to the left. Francis put Leith's sword back in its holder and stepped back to give Leith room to stand.

"From kitchen boy, to lord, you have quite the story Leith Bayard," Francis mused as he shook Leith's hand."

"It's all thanks to you," he replied honestly. "Thank you, Francis, for everything. And thank you for giving me your blessing to marry your sister."

"As long as you love her and she loves you, that is all that matters. If there is ever anything Mary or I can do for you and Claude, just let us know."

"I will," Leith smiled uncontrollably, "would you mind if I made my leave? I would like to go find Claude."

"Of course, go tell her the happy news. I must confess wanting to escape myself to go find my wife. It seems that we are both utterly captivating by our women," the two men chuckled

"I'm sure I speak for you when I saw, we wouldn't have it any other way."

"You would be correct," both men smiled, but not at each other. "Now, excuse me while I go find my wife."

Leith bowed as Francis exited the room.

* * *

Charles returned to his room after speaking with the archbishop. Since Francis announced Mary's pregnancy, Charles kept busy helping Francis with various duties. Charles was even helping Mary with some of her tasks. Mary and Francis gave him more responsibilities to prepare for the child and to spend more time together. Charles loved the new role he stepped into. He had a purpose more than to be a play-boy prince.

When Charles opened his door, he was met with a familiar face. Constance greeted him from her spot laying on his bed. He hadn't seen Constance before she went to Paris with her family. She'd stayed in Paris for three weeks while her father conducted his business there. At first, Charles hoped to join her, but as the days went on and he became busier with helping Francis, Charles gradually forgot about the parties and lack of supervision she promised to give him in Paris.

"Constance," Charles stopped, mouth agape. "When did you get back?"

"This morning," she replied in a low voice. "I've been waiting for you but your footman told me you were busy with the King."

"Yes, Francis is having me take on some tasks on my own. I will have to leave soon, I'm to go with Mary to her meeting with her Scottish lord."

"You can't get away?" Constance pouted, her finger dancing along his chest.

Charles paused, "I wish I could, but Francis insists and would be livid if I did not attend. But, I'm free now," he smirked and crept his hands towards the laces of her corset.

"I supposed that will have to do," Constance's hand slid down his body as she captured his lips with her own.

"We have to be quick," he whispered into her mouth.

"I can do quick," Constance smirked, her eyes half closed and mouth chasing his.

* * *

Catherine, much to Claude's displeasure, spent the day helping her daughter with the wedding plans. Most of the details Claude had already completed, but some things couldn't be completed until a few days before the wedding. The flowers were one example. Catherine was overseeing the flower placement in the throne room where the wedding would take pace. Claude intended to oversee the floral arrangements herself, but when Catherine de Medici set her mind to something, she did it.

Every time Claude instructed the servants to arrange the floral hangings one way, Catherine switched it, claiming it was more fitting of a princess to do it that way. "Mother," Claude shrieked, "it is my wedding, why won't you let me do what I want?"

Catherine ran her hands down Claude's arms, "Oh, my dear, you're my daughter, I only want what's best for you," Catherine turned away from Claude. She gestured for a hanging basket of irises to be moved closer to the aisle. "And if you can't marry someone befitting of a princess, you'll at least have the wedding that a princess demands."

"For the last time mother," Claude stormed up to her mother, "I chose to marry Leith, I don't care that he's not a prince, I want to marry him. Can't you accept that? Francis has given his blessing."

"Francis is blinded by his love to see that he will need you to marry a man of money when the time comes. France relies on it."

"He has other siblings to do that with," Claude countered. "Besides, Francis is the future mother, and times are changing."

"For god's sake Claude, you are just a child," Catherine snapped back, "you don't know what you are talking about."

"I'm not a child anymore. In case you hadn't noticed, I'm an adult. Oh, that's right, you haven't noticed because you sent me away and never raised me."

"Maybe sending you away is the exact reason you're still a child."

"Ugh," Claude cried. She spun on her toes and stormed away from her mother. After leaving the throne room, she ran into Francis. "You have to tell mother to let me finish the wedding plans, she is trying to control everything."

Francis ran his hand down his face, "I will talk to her later."

"No, you must do it now, please. I need to finish the floral arrangement and she is in there, stopping me from doing that."

"Fine, I'll have a quick word with her."

Francis left Claude in the hall and swiftly entered the throne room. A whirl-wind of chaos greeted him. In the short time that Claude stepped out the room, Catherine changed the whole layout of the decorations. Servants scuttled from one side of the room to the other, not paying attention to who was in their path, just where they were going. Francis stood for a moment, watching the chaos and scanning the room for his mother. Catherine stood in the center of it all, directing everyone one way or the other. Francis zig-zagged his way through the scurrying servants, not used to being the one having to move out of the way.

"Mother," Francis called, trying to reach her without being run over. "This needs to stop."

"What ever could you mean Francis?" Catherine pretended to be shocked.

"All of this," he gestured to the surroundings and all of the servants. "Claude wishes to take care of this herself and I think she is very capable."

"Francis, she's a child, she doesn't know the proper way to do things."

"No, mother, she has grown. She is in charge of the ceremony décor her in the throne room and she is very capable of doing so. I will leave the party after the ceremony for you to handle. I believe this is the best way to go about this."

Francis stared at Catherine, eyebrows raised and waiting for her to agree with him. They both knew she had no choice but Catherine would never just give in.

"Fine," Catherine rolled her eyes. "I will leave the ceremony to Claude, but I will be in charge of your child's christening."

"Okay, thank you," Francis sighed, "I will go tell Claude."

* * *

"Lord Home," Mary greeted the man when he entered the room. Mary sat at her desk in her private study with Charles standing behind her. "I hope you don't mind but Prince Charles is going to assist me today. The King and I are personally continuing his education and think hands on learning is the best path for him."

"Of course not, your majesty," Lord Home bowed to his Queen.

"Please, take a seat," Mary gestured to the chair on the opposite side of her desk which he took. Her hands came to a rest on her growing abdomen.

"May I say, you are even more radiant than the tales have told, ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you," Mary bowed her head slightly. "Now, let us get to our business."

"Yes," Lord Home scooted up in his chair, glancing up at Charles then back at Mary. "I have brought news of Scotland. As you know, Scotland is now a Protestant nation. One, John Knox has stirred up trouble. I suspect he would be calling for an overthrow of your reign if not for the fact that your brother is your regent."

"And why is that?" Mary questioned.

"Knox despises the fairer sex and believes women should neither be seen nor heard let alone reign."

"He wouldn't be the first man believes that, don't worry Lord Home, I am quite used to it."

"Yes," he glanced up at Charles again and shifted in his seat. "But I believe that this sentiment is growing. Lord Munro has spoken about hired assassins, sent to kill you."

His words caused Mary to sit up a little straighter, "I am aware of the assassins he's sent." She placed her hand on the arm rest of the chair, gripping it tightly in hopes of alerting Charles to be on guard. "I was not aware, however, that this was public knowledge."

"It's not," his eyes shifted from Mary to Charles and back again. "Munro invited me to private gathering to enlighten me on his plans to take back Scotland from the tyrannical Queen."

"I see," Mary stood up, "Well, thank you for this information Lord Home. I'm afraid we must leave it here for today. I am quite tired. Prince Charles will escort me to my rooms and we will meet tomorrow to discuss any further business."

Lord Home stood as Mary and Charles walked around the desk. Lord Home knew a dismissal when he heard one, "Of course. It's been a pleasure, your majesty."

Mary held her hand out for her Lord to kiss. Lord Home took it, "And may I give my congratulations on your impending motherhood. Scotland was pleased to hear the news, as, I'm sure, many people in England were as well."

"Thank you," Mary smiled politely, not showing any teeth.

He bowed down, placing a kiss on her hand. Mary suddenly felt body being jerked in two different directions, Lord Home was pulling her forward and Charles pulling her from behind. Everything happened so fast that Mary couldn't process what happened. One second each man was pulling her in the opposite direction, the next she was on the floor and Charles plunged his dagger into Lord Home's side.

Charles bent down over her, he cradled her head in his hands, "Mary, Mary are you alright? Answer me Mary."

Mary's eyes darted around, not fixing on anything. Charles scooped up her and put her in her desk chair, getting away from the dead body. She cradled her stomach and the baby growing in it. She still wasn't sure of what happened but she was shaken. Vaguely, she heard Charles calling for the guards and for someone to fetch Francis but she focused on herself. Mary focused on her body, she closed her eyes and made sure she wasn't hurt and her baby was okay. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes.

Lord Home's body lay on the floor, a dagger sticking out of his heart and a pool of blood underneath him. She replayed what happened in her mind. Lord Home tried to stab her with the dagger that his dead hand clutched but Charles had pushed her out of the way and plunged his dagger into heart. She was alright though, and Mary just knew her child was as well.

A few minutes passed before Francis barged into the room. He glanced at the body briefly while rushing towards her, "Are you alright?" Both hands grabbed her face, his eyes boring into hers.

Mary nodded, "I'm fine, we're fine," she stroked her stomach with one hand, the other rested on one of his hands. "Charles saved us."

"Oh thank god," Francis leaned forward, placed a kiss on Mary's forehead, then embraced her, burying his head in the crook of her neck. "Come, let's get you back to our rooms."

Francis lead Mary out of the room and back to their bedroom. On the way out, he told the guards to search the body for any clues to Lord Home's motive behind the attack. Francis also called for Charles to join them in their chambers.

Charles followed close behind them. When they entered Francis and Mary's room, he closed the door behind him and waited for Francis to get Mary situated on the bed.

"Charles," Mary called out as Francis fussed with the blankets and pillows. "Thank you. If you were not there, I would have been dead, my child too. So… thank you."

Charles noticed how tired and shaken she looked, "There's no need for a thank you but, you're welcome."

Francis, finally done with fussing over Mary, turned to his brother and pulled him into a hug, "Thank you," he whispered, "If I had lost Mary and our child… I don't know what I would've done."

Charles didn't respond, he just gripped his brother tighter.

"Francis," Mary spoke softly after giving him enough time to thank his brother. "Lord Home knew about Munro's plan to have me killed. I believe that he has the last note and may or may not be the real Lord Home."

"I'll have someone search his things as well as his person. Whether or not he is the real Lord Home, if he is the last assassin, I'll rest a little easier tonight. Charles, how did you react so quickly? Mary doesn't even have a scratch on her."

"He was acting weird throughout the meeting, kept watching me. I could also see that Mary was alerted by his demeanor. When he pulled Mary forward, I had already drawn my dagger."

"Well, we are very grateful for that," Mary responded for the two of them, reaching out to take Francis's hand.

"Yes," Francis agreed, "Will you oversee the search of Lord Home's rooms, Charles? Be in charge of whatever comes to surface through that?"

"Of course," Charles replied, slightly giddy on the inside. "I'll see to it right away."

"Thank you," Francis said and watched Charles exit the room. He turned to his wife, "Are you sure you both are okay?"

Mary smiled up at him, pity etched across her face, "Yes, I am positive my love." She patted his face. "I just need a little rest as I am slightly shaken. Will you lay with me?"

Francis, knowing the search was in good hands with Charles, granted her request and slid into bed with her. He cozied up behind her, one hand coming to rest on her ever growing stomach. Mary's hands joined his and her head rested on his shoulder. The two sat, Mary with her eyes closed and Francis watching her, smiles on both of their faces.

"Was that?" Francis suddenly asked, breaking the silence.

Mary giggled and nodded up at him, "Yes, that was our child kicking you to say hello."

Francis quickly maneuvered in front of Mary, his eyes were wide and his mouth slightly agape. He placed both of his hands on her stomach, trying to feel his child again. His eyes scrunched up and his lips pressed together. Then, a small yet powerful foot pushed against his hand quickly and Francis face lit up in awe.

"That's our child," he whispered.

Mary, with one hand in his hair, nodded, "Yes, that's our child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter with an epilogue to finish it off! Thanks so much for reading!

"We found this is his rooms," Charles handed Francis the note. "A promissory note from one Lord Munro to Xavier Mandel. That promises gold in exchange for special services for Mary, Queen of Scots."

"That's it? That's the last note?" Mary asked, relief seeping through her tone.

"It appears so," Francis affirmed, handing her the letter. "You were right, that man wasn't Lord Home. Charles, I'd like you to find the real Lord Home. I'm guessing his body is laying in a ditch somewhere."

"Of course. If I may ask, how did you know to not trust him, Mary? You were suspicious almost right away."

She looked up from the note, "If I were paying an assassin, I wouldn't not go recruiting Scottish Lords who may or may not agree with me. I would limit the amount of people who know to those who could get the job done and then be quiet about it. Munro would never go to another Lord as there's always a chance they would still be loyal to me or my brother, no matter how much they vocalize otherwise."

Charles nodded, he understood but couldn't fully grasp what she said. Unlike Francis and Mary, he had never been in a position where an assassin was after him or he needed to hire one. He was a prince, yes, but being further down the line, the spotlight wasn't focused on him and therefore, neither was the bloodshed. Charles shuddered at the thought and the hallow look in the King and Queen's eyes, especially because they didn't seem bothered by it.

"Well," Charles shuddered, "I will track down the real Lord Home."

"Yes, thank you," Francis replied before calling him back, "Charles, find Bash and Leith and take them with you. They will be of big use."

"Of course," Charles bowed his head and left the room.

"I think we can both breathe a little easier now," Francis leaned down and placed a kiss on Mary's head as he took back the note to bring to his desk.

"As easy as a King and Queen can," Mary held onto his hand until he was out of reach. "We still have two nations depending on us and have a baby on the way."

"Once Claude's wedding is past, things should settle down until the baby comes."

"They,  _should,_ " Mary emphasized. "Not that they will. With all the drama in our short lives, I will wait to see it to believe it."

"I agree with you on that one," Francis chuckled, walking back to his wife. "You rest, I am going to check on my sister and mother and I'll be back. I wish I wouldn't have to babysit them, but two headstrong women like them need some outside help."

"Oh how true that is," Mary grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach, "and I doubt your mother would listen to me."

"She won't, but I do think she is warming up to you," he felt the baby kick, causing a smile to crawl onto his face. "Every day we get closer to the birth of our child, my mother sees you in a kinder light."

"I think it's my stomach she's growing kinder to."

"Well, regardless, I have high hopes that our child will bring us peace."

"That," Mary pecked him on the lips, "is something I can agree with."

* * *

"Bash," Greer called, half walking, half jogging to catch up to him. Bash turned around to hear what she needed. Leith and Charles turned as well, I few steps behind him. The three had just returned from asking question on the whereabouts of the real Lord Home. It was late and they were planning on retiring for the night.

"One of my ladies asked around about Lord Home," Greer continued once she'd caught up to the trio. "He took a room in Amiens on his way to Paris. My lady has a friend who just came from Amiens and had tales of the Scottish Lord. However, that was three days ago, I haven't heard anything since then."

"No, this is good, thank you, Greer, " Bash replied, glancing back at Charles and Leith, "We will set out for Amiens in the morning, for now let's get some sleep."

"We'll see you in the morning Bash," Charles agreed and left with Leith to retire.

"Did your lady have any more information about Lord Home?" Bash asked as his focus landed back on Greer.

"No, just that he took a room in Amiens and that he was very boisterous on his upcoming meeting with Mary."

"That explains how our assassin was able to find his way into the castle so easily," Bash mused to himself. "We will depart early in the morning, will you inform Mary and Francis of what you found and our whereabouts?"

"Yes, of course, be safe though."

"We will, thank you again, Greer. I have quickly realized you and your ladies' help has been vital."

"We are happy to be of service, I will let you get what little sleep you can and see you when you return from Amiens. Hopefully, we can put this whole ordeal behind us quickly."

"One can hope. Goodnight, Greer."

"Goodnight, Bash."

They both turned and left, retiring for the night.

* * *

The trio found Lord Home's body in Amiens the next day. The first thing they did is check the inn where he stayed. Entering his room brought an awful smell. Bash, Leith, and Charles all covered their noses, scanning the room for the smell. Their eyes landed on the dead body that could only be the real Lord Home. He was laid out on the bed, one hand hanging off it. Dried blood was splattered on the bed sheets and drenched his neck, upper chest, and the bed under him. His throat was slit and flies hovered around the wound.

"Well boys," Bash turned to his companions with a grimace, "Looks like we've found our missing Lord."

"It appears so," Charles commented, getting a closer look at the body.

"Let's make arrangements for his body to be sent back to Scotland like Queen Mary asked as quick as possible," Leith added to the conversation. "I can't stand the stench."

"I can second that, I'll go fetch the guards to move his body," Bash quickly exited the room, taking a deep breath in as soon as he cleared the room.

"It's even more disgusting when the body has sat for days than a fresh one," Leith glanced at Charles from the trunk he was searching.

Charles shuddered and turned away, "Yeah, a lot more. You and Bash have seen a lot of dead bodies haven't you?"

"Too many." Leith moved onto the desk where unfinished letters sat, Charles joined him there.

"Thank you for all the help you've given to my family," Charles suddenly burst out, never having been alone with Leith before despite all that he's heard of him.

Leith paused, "Of course, we are to be brothers, after all."

"I suppose we are," Charles mused. "I look forward to getting to know you better, as a brother and a brother in arms."

"I look forward to that too," Leith smiled at him.

Bash reentered the room with two guards. The two men went directly to the bed and picked up the body. In no time, the body was out the door and brought down to the waiting hears. After the body left, however, the stench still lingered. It stuck in the heavy air with the heat of the room.

"Find anything?" Bash asked, mainly towards Leith who was familiar with situations like they were currently in.

"The last letter he dated is from four days ago," Leith handed him said letter. "Must have been the night he died or a night earlier.

"Would make sense," Bash agreed. "Give our assassin enough time to get to the castle and settle in like we believed Lord Home did. And we have confirmation that this body is Lord Home's?"

"I have his wax seal that has his crest on it. The assassin must not have needed it and left it behind."

"Good, grab that to send directly with his body as proof to the family."

Leith nodded and handed it to Charles's waiting hand, who was trying to be helpful despite his lack of experience.

"We can have some guards come up and collect the rest of his things," Leith told his companions. "I think our business is done for now boys."

"I agree," Bash walked up to the other two. "Let's return to the castle and get some much need sleep. If we leave now we will arrive before dark. I think after all the sleepless nights we've had, a good night's sleep will do wonders." Leith chucked and shook his head, knowing how right Bash was. "Besides," Bash added, "we need to get you back for your wedding," he grabbed Leith's shoulder, giving it a little shake. "Charles will probably agree when I say we would never forgive you for leaving our sister at the altar."

Charles put on a phony tough look, "Yeah, we'd have to do some serious damage then."

"Alright, alright," Leith smiled at the floor, red painting his cheeks. "I promise I do not intend to leave her at the altar. Let's go so I can keep that promise."

"Well then," Bash shared a smirk with Charles, "After you, bridegroom."

Leith shoved Bash off him and walked past the brothers, out the door with a laugh. "I'll be glad for a few weeks away from you after the wedding."

"You can't escape me," Bash called after Leith, following him out the door with Charles close behind him. "We are to be brothers, we are tied together for life now, my friend," Bash reached forward and grabbed Leith's hand. "And I wouldn't have it any other way," he batted his eyelashes at Leith, giving him a fake loving smile.

Leith shook his hand free. He laughed out, "God, maybe I am making a mistake marrying into your family."

Bash barked out a laugh while Charles silently chuckled behind him.

* * *

"Francis," Catherine called out as she entered his room without knocking.

Francis sighed and sat back from his position over Mary, breaking their kiss. He shared an exasperated look with Mary and ran his hand through his hair. Mary patted his leg while he shifted his pants.

"We really need to barricade our door," he whispered to Mary. "Yes, mother."

"Good news," she clapped her hands together, "I am arranging for the nursery to be right next door, like you requested. And I have found five suitable nannies for you to consider."

"Thank you, mother," he replied. Francis was grateful but he couldn't help but think she could've saved it for later, when they were both presentable and not in their private rooms.

"Now that Claude's wedding is all set for tomorrow, I am moving on to preparing for my first grandchild."

"I already have a son, Jean, remember?" Francis replied. Mary's hand found his and her thumb stroked the back of it.

"Yes, yes, the bastard child, I know," Catherine waved her hand to dismiss the thought. "But this is my first legitimate grandchild, the first real one. And he will be King of two countries if not three. He will have everything he could ever want."

"And if it's a girl?" Mary asked.

"Nonsense," Catherine replied easily. "It'll be a boy, I'm certain."

"Well then, if that's all?" Francis raised his hand, politely gesturing for her to leave.

"No, it is not all. Mary, I have taken the liberty of commissioning a dress for the wedding. Of course, you must not out shine the bride, but being a pregnant Queen, you must shine. Enter," Catherine called out.

A female servant entered carrying a beautiful dress. The red under skirt showed in the front. The golden full length vest covered the skirt and a golden corset completed the dress. The dress showed off her ever growing bump and her royal status.

Mary swung her feet off the bed to examine the dress. The fabric was soft and she couldn't help but think it looked comfortable, "It's beautiful Catherine, thank you."

"Well, if I don't have control over who my daughter marries, I can at least make sure people also focus on the miracle you are carrying," Catherine cradled Mary's stomach in her hand.

"Thank you, Catherine. Truly, thank you," she rested her hands on top of Catherine's.

Catherine smiled at her daughter-in-law, "Your welcome, now, I will leave you two to get ready and see you at the wedding."

Mary nodded, and took the dress. She dismissed the servant before turning towards Francis, mouth agape, "I have no words."

Francis's face matched hers, "I- I- I don't know."

"She was just nice. To me?" Mary set the dress on the couch.

Francis nodded absently, "She was."

Mary caressed her stomach, looking down and talking to the baby growing inside, "I guess you bring out the best in Catherine, little one."

"It seems so," Francis got off the bed, going to put on one of his nicer coats. Mary followed suit and reached behind her to undo on the laces on her dress.

"Let's hope that this continues after the little one is born," Mary let her dress fall and she stepped out of it. "It would be nice to not have her breathing down my neck every minute of every day."

"I would have to agree with that," Francis walked over to help Mary into her dress. "We may actually feel like adults if she stops," Francis chuckled.

"Funny isn't it?" Mary shared in his amusement. "We are King and Queen of not one, but two nations and she still treats us like children."

"Not only that," Francis pulled Mary's hair out from under her dress while Mary tied the dress. "But we are going to have a child, I think that showed be reason enough to treat us like adults."

"No matter," Mary finished her look with a necklace, earrings, and her crown, "we have a wedding to attend and cannot be late." Mary turned back to her vanity where Francis's crown sat. She grabbed it and put it on Francis for him. "There, now you are ready."

Mary threaded her arm with his and lead him out of the room. They arrived in the throne room within minutes. The two, like protocol dictated, were the last to arrive beside the bride and her ladies-in-waiting. They approached Leith who waited at the altar.

Francis shook Leith's hand, "Congratulations friend. I trust you will take care of my sister."

"I promise, thank you for your blessing on this."

"We wouldn't have it any other way," Mary responded. They smiled and took their places.

The music started and Claude appeared. Her dresses screamed 'Claude', it was tight and showed off more than it should for a princess. Though, Mary could tell Claude was happy with it and that was all that mattered. Claude met Leith at the altar, both with smiles on their face.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The last chapter! Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! It means the world to me! This is the first longer piece I've finished so it means a lot that so many of you enjoyed it! Without further ado, an epilogue that I think you'll all enjoy!

**Chapter 20**

"I still can't believe it," Mary whispered, smiling down at the little boy in her arms.

Francis sat behind Mary, her back on his chest and his arms wrapped around her, gently stroking the cheek of his newborn baby, "I know. It feels like a dream."

Mary's knees were pulled up and their son rested on them. Since he had been placed in her arms, her eyes hadn't left him and the smile hadn't left her face. "If it is, I never want to wake up."

Francis placed a kiss on the side of her head, "You've done amazing, my love. He is beautiful."

"We still need a name," Mary softly spoke. "We can't just call him he and baby boy for the rest of his life."

"Wait, you don't think everyone will like Prince baby boy Stuart-Valois, Prince of Scotland and France?" Francis chuckled.

"I don't think so," Mary reached up and stroked his cheek.

Francis smirked at her and quickly captured her lips, "James," he whispered after breaking apart.

"What?" Mary's eyes fluttered open and she gave him a confused smile.

"That's what we should call him, James Henry Stuart-Valois."

"James Henry," she looked down at her son, "I think your papa chose a great name, don't you James?"

The sleeping child stretched a little and settled back in.

"I think he loves it," Francis stated.

A soft knock on the door made the new parents' head snap up.

"Enter," Francis called, trying to keep his voice hushed to not wake up James.

Catherine entered, opening and closing the door slowly to not make noise. She quietly crept over to the bed to the smiling faces of her son and daughter-in-law. She peered down at her grandson and cooed, "He's beautiful. Congratulations."

"Thank you, mother."

"And you my dear," Catherine petted Mary's hair, "You've done so well. Childbirth is no easy feat and you've braved it like no other and still look beautiful."

"Thank you Catherine," Mary genuinely smiled up at her mother-in-law. "Would you like to hold him?"

"Please," Catherine nearly sobbed in happiness. Mary carefully passed her son to Catherine. Her eyes stayed on James, reluctant to let him out of her sight. "What's his name?"

"James Henry," Francis supplied, "Future King of France, Scotland, and possibly England."

"Oh enough with the possibly, he will be King of England," Catherine rocked him in her arms, "You, my lovely grandchild, will be King of half of Europe and will be loved by all."

Mary rested her head back on Francis's shoulder, exhaustion from giving birth slowly taking over. She closed her eyes and let the voices of Francis and Catherine lull her to sleep.

"How does it feel to be a father?" Catherine asked her son in a hushed tone.

"Mother, I've said this before," he chastised.

"I know, I know, you already are a father, but Francis, this is different. This is your son. You can claim him and give him the title of Prince and future King. You can't do that with Jean." Catherine paused to watch James scrunch up his nose. "And this child, this one you've gotten to see grow and prepare for. You and Mary have been able to share in the joy of bring new life into the world. This child came from your love of your wife. That is something special. Yes, you will love Jean, but not like you will love James."

"I suppose you're right," Francis looked at Mary, her lips were slightly parted and he felt her even breaths on his neck. "I didn't feel quite like this with Jean."

"Despite everything," Catherine sighed, "despite all that I've done against you and Mary and everything. I always have loved you and tried to do the best for you. It may not have ended up always being the best for you, but I did it out of love."

"I know, mother," he gave a sad smile, "I know."

"Yes, but, now I see that all you need is her," she nodded at Mary, "and him." Her gaze held on the sleeping child in her arms. "If you were the poorest man in the world, but you had them, you would still be happy."

"I would," Francis agreed, pulling the blanket up to cover Mary more. "They're all I need."

"I want to promise you something, Francis," Catherine didn't look up from James. "I will treat Mary like I should have been all along since she came back to us from convent. She will no longer be an outsider, she will be treated as a daughter."

"Thank you mother, truly, thank you," he started tearing up, the lack of sleep from waiting on news of Mary and the baby combined with her touching words, getting to him.

"And," she continued, "It will no longer be a competition of me verse you and her, I will be, like a mother should, on your side, always."

Francis wiped a tear away and smiled at his mother. He knew that she could just be all talk and no action, but sincerity in her tone and eyes made him believe she truly meant it. His son brought him and Mary more than just a true family and an heir, he'd brought him peace with his mother.

"Here," Catherine handed James to Francis, "I should go, Mary's ladies have been waiting to meet our Prince as well as your siblings. I'll send for them."

"Could you wait a couple minutes before you send for them?" Francis asked as he watched his son. "I want to give Mary a few more minutes of sleep.

"Of course," Catherine walked forward and kissed Francis on the head. She whispered, "I am so proud of you," and silently left.

Francis rocked his son back and forth, sitting down on a chair next to the bed. He watched as James's eyes slowly drift shut. His chubby cheeks were rosy and every once in a while his nose would scrunch up. The fact that his little boy was in his arms amazed Francis.

"Hello James," Francis whispered to his son. "I'm your father. I've been waiting a long time to meet you. You've been in your mother stomach and we've watched you grown inside her, just waiting for you to arrive. You have no idea how much you mean to us. We've waited so long for you. You are and will always be so loved by your mother and I." Francis didn't notice Mary's eyes slowly open and watch him as he talked to their son. "You also are loved by your Uncles, Charles, Bash, and Leith, and your Aunts, Claude, Lola, and Greer. And extremely loved by your grandmother. Besides for your mother and I, I think no one loves you more than your grandmother.

"You are a prince of Scotland and France, and will be King one day. We will do our best to prepare you for this. And maybe you'll also be King of England. But always remember that there's more to life than power. There's love and friendship and happiness. You can't get those things by solely using the power you are gifted from God. But if you remember nothing else, just remember your mother and I love you more than words can say."

"And I love you, my dear," the corner of Mary's mouth turned upward.

"I love you too," Francis stood and placed a kiss on Mary's lips. "I think we've done a good job with this one," he nodded at the baby in his arms.

"What would you say to another one?" Mary asked him, cooing over seeing her love with their son.

"I would love another one."

"We'll have to wait a little for my body to recover, but as soon as we can."

"As soon as we can," he promised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
